Lightning
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une journée triste, Oliver est dévasté, il ne pense qu'à une chose... Fuir... C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire de toute façon... Non ? Suite saison 1 !
1. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Comme promis me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier, je ne pensais pas que Broken Heart reçoive autant de commentaire ! Je vous adore !**

 **Cette fic est un peu différente des autres, elle débute à la fin de la saison 1 et se poursuit dans la saison 2**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Il fait beau, mais malgré le soleil qui est haut dans le ciel, malgré le peu de nuage présent... Malgré la douce brise... C'est une journée tellement triste, tellement sombre... Je suis au cimetière, je regarde la tombe de mon meilleur ami, j'ai le cœur en miette... Tommy est mort, je n'ai rien pu faire... Quand je suis revenu, je me suis promis de sauver cette ville... Et j'ai réussi, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver l'une de personne les plus chères à mon cœur.

Après l'enterrement, Laurel et moi avons décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête là, et je dois dire que ça ne me fait rien... Je n'aime plus Laurel, je pensais vraiment l'aimer, mais avec le temps... Avec le recul, je me dis que ce que j'aimais... C'était le souvenir que j'avais d'elle, je me disais que si je retrouvais ce que j'avais vécu avec Laurel... Je serais sauvé, en parti... Mais ce n'est pas bien, ni pour Laurel, ni pour moi... Je m'en rends compte maintenant.

 _\- Je suis désolé Tommy... Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais... J'ai brisé ta confiance, pas seulement en devenant un tueur... Mais aussi en te prenant Laurel... Et je le regrette... Je sais que tu aimes..._

Je ravale mes larmes, je ne dois pas craquer, ce n'est pas moi.

 _\- Je sais que tu aimais Laurel, et elle t'aime aussi... Je ne l'aime plus tu sais... Enfin pas comme avant, je pense que je l'ai toujours su... Mais j'étais trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte. Et je suis désolé... Je me dis que si je m'en étais aperçu avant, tu serais peut-être en vie..._

Je me redresse et essuie rapidement mes larmes, je n'aime pas me montrer faible, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis juste heureux que personne ne soit là pour me voir dans cet état.

 _\- Je ne peux plus rester là... C'est impossible... Plus maintenant... Je vais partir, je vais aller là où j'aurais du finir... Adieu Tommy._

Je monte sur ma moto et prends la direction du manoir, je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester ici, pas après avoir si lamentablement échoué, je me sens si mal, si vide et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas été capable de sauver cette ville, ni mon meilleur ami. Une fois sur place je gare ma moto et pénètre chez moi... Enfin ce ne sera plus chez moi pour longtemps. Théa n'est pas là, depuis l'arrestation de notre mère, elle passe son temps avec Roy, ce que je comprends, ma sœur a besoin de réconfort, besoin qu'on la rassure et je sais que Roy va bien s'occuper d'elle.

Je monte dans ma chambre, sors un sac de sous mon lit et y enfourne quelques affaires, je ne prends pas grand chose, juste le nécessaire, j'ai vécu des années sans rien de tout ça, cette fois je pars avec quelques préparations. Je prends aussi quelques herbes médicinales, ça je vais en avoir besoin par contre. Je referme mon sac et le mets sur mon dos avant de me retourner, je m'arrête net en me trouvant face à Félicity, et merde, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, ni de me faire sermonner, tout ce que je veux c'est quitter cette ville.

 _\- Que faites-vous là Félicity ?_

Mon ton est froid et je m'en veux un peu, elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, mais je suis en colère contre le monde entier, contre moi... Et je lui en fais payer les frais. Je ne dis rien de plus, je vois bien qu'elle est surprise de mon ton. Elle regarde mon sac et fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Où vous allez ?_

 _\- Loin d'ici._

Je fais quelques pas et passe près d'elle, je pensais qu'elle allait me laisser partir mais c'est tout le contraire, elle m'attrape le bras et le serre fortement, comme pour me retenir.

 _\- Je vous ai entendu parler... Au cimetière..._

Je la repousse brusquement et balance mon sac au milieu de ma chambre, je suis furieux, elle n'avait pas le droit de m'espionner à un moment pareil !

 _\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Je voulais être seul !_

Je vois bien qu'elle est furieuse, et je dois dire que je le suis aussi, je n'aime pas qu'on me perce à jour et là, elle sait tout elle sait ce que je ressens en ce moment et merde je me sens faible de me montrer aussi pathétique.

 _\- Et j'ai bien fait, parce que vous entendre dire que vous alliez partir pour finir sur cette île, je trouve ça totalement débile !_

 _\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !_

Je me retourne, je ne veux pas affronter son regard plein de colère, plein de rancœur... Je ne veux pas, pas venant d'elle.

 _\- Oliver, vous n'avez pas pu le sauver... Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, et vous le savez. La mort de Tommy..._

 _\- Ne dites rien ! Je ne veux pas en parler !_

Non Félicity, je ne veux pas parler de ce qui me détruit à petit feu, parce que si je le fais je vais craquer et je en veux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer faible devant quelqu'un.

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas ? Alors au lieu de parler vous préférez fuir loin d'ici ? Fuir votre vie, votre famille et vos amis ? Fuir ce pourquoi vous vous battez depuis votre retour ? Fuir votre activité de justicier ?_

Je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas parler de ça et je ne veux toujours pas affronter son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi, comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Elle arrive à me cerner et merde ça fait peur !

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas seul... Que vous partiez ou pas... Vous ne serez jamais seul... Je suis là... Je sais que les événements récents sont douloureux... Et ils le sont pour moi aussi, parce que je n'aime pas vous savoir aussi mal..._

Ses yeux sont larmoyants mais elle retient les larmes de couler, elle est vraiment forte, beaucoup plus forte que moi.

 _\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous confier... Mais je suis là... Et quand vous reviendrez, je serais encore là... Peu importe l'heure, peu importe le moment, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, je serais là... Même si vous me repoussez, moi je ne le ferais pas..._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait un bien fou, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps quelqu'un me dit ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, je ne suis plus en colère, je suis détendu, serein. Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, je n'aime pas ça, je déteste même la voir pleurer, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de mal de la voir peinée... Et encore plus par ma faute. Je m'approche doucement mais elle fait un pas en arrière.

 _\- Partez si vous le souhaitez vraiment ! Allez-y ! De toute façon vous ne faites que fuir depuis que vous êtes revenus alors..._

Je me colle à elle, posant une main sur sa joue, je vois bien qu'elle est surprise de mon geste et je dois bien dire que je me surprends moi aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je sais que je ne ressens aucune gène à être aussi près d'elle. Je caresse doucement sa joue tout en essuyant la larme qui a coulé.

 _\- Que faites-vous ?_

 _\- Chut..._

 _\- Oliver que..._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus, je colle doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle se tend dans mes bras, je ne veux pas la brusquer, ni rien de tout ça, je me recule et plonge mon regard dans le sien, je la laisse partir si elle le souhaite mais elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et colle à son tour ses lèvres aux miennes, je ne m'y attendais pas mais ça me convient parfaitement. Je la décolle du mur et la fait reculer jusqu'à mon lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Une fois allongée sur le lit, je cesse le baiser et retire mon haut, elle me regarde, je vois bien qu'elle doute, elle veut parler mais je ne la laisse pas faire, je l'embrasse de nouveau et déboutonne son chemisier, ses mains sont posées dans mon dos et elle me caresse doucement. Je retire le reste de ses vêtements tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle soupire de plaisir et j'en suis bien heureux, j'aime savoir que je lui fait cet effet.

Je m'éloigne d'elle le temps de retirer le reste de mes vêtements et j'en profite pour l'observer... Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle est belle, pas une fois, et pourtant elle est magnifique, je finis de retirer mon caleçon et m'allonge sur elle afin d'unir nos deux corps brûlant de désirs. Une fois à l'intérieur d'elle, je ne bouge pas, je la regarde, je veux juste savoir si c'est ce qu'elle veut elle aussi... Elle me sourit et colle ses lèvres aux miennes, je souris contre elle et commence à me mouvoir en elle, je me redresse un peu afin de la regarder pendant que je me déplace en elle, ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, je l'entends gémir doucement tout en suppliant d'y aller plus fort, je souris et continue à bouger de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je la sente se tendre sous moi et que je l'entende crier mon prénom. Je m'arrête quelques instant tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou, je me relève ensuite un peu et la regarde, sa respiration est rapide, ses yeux sont fermés, des gouttes de sueurs coulent le long de sa peau. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, Félicity ouvre doucement les lèvres et je glisse ma langue contre la sienne sans attendre, nous nous embrassons un moment langoureusement, nos langues dansant l'une contre l'autre sans vouloir arrêter de se caresser. Félicity gémit contre moi alors que je ressors d'elle avant d'entrer en elle de nouveau, ses bras passent autour de mon cou, ses jambes se resserrant autour de mon bassin alors qu'elle lâche mes lèvres en me suppliant de ne pas arrêter, je souris et pose mes lèvres dans son cou alors que mes bras tiennent ses jambes.

Je reprends ensuite mes mouvements mais elle n'a pas l'air de cet avis, elle me fait basculer et se retrouve donc au dessus de moi... Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commence à se déhancher sur moi, nos regards se croisent, je me sens tellement bien. Je remonte mes mains le longs de son corps mais elle les attrape et enlace nos doigts tout en continuant de bouger de plus en plus vite... Je n'en peux plus... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras, nos corps bougent en parfaite harmonie, je vais venir je le sais, je lâche ses mains et la fais bouger encore plus vite, je veux qu'elle vienne encore une fois. Elle ne tarde pas à le faire, elle cri mon nom en rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que je la rejoins dans un plaisir incroyable.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, je soupire en la voyant allongée près de moi, ses yeux sont fermés, elle est superbe, paisible... Je souris en me souvenant de ce qu'on a fait cette nuit et plusieurs fois en plus, c'était parfait, tendre, passionné, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années... Même ma nuit avec Laurel il y a quelques jours ne valait pas un centième de ce que je viens de vivre avec Félicity, quand je l'ai fait entrer dans ma vie il y a quelques mois, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait autant de place dans ma vie, mais je me demande si j'ai bien fais... Elle est si innocente, si douce... Elle ne mérite pas tout ce qui nous entoure... Et cette nuit, bien qu'elle fut superbe... Je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec ça... Comme ça... Félicity mérite mieux... Je me lève doucement et enfile mon pantalon avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre, je n'aurais pas du, pas du tout... Je me suis laissé aller et ça ne finit jamais bien dans ces cas là... Je ne voulais pas... Non, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, mais pourtant, avec ce qu'on vient de faire, je suis sure qu'elle va finir par souffrir... Je me suis montré faible.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je dois lui dire... Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

 _\- C'était une erreur Félicity..._

Je l'entends se lever, je n'ose pas me retourner, je ne le veux pas non plus.

 _\- Je savais que tu dirais ça !_

J'ai envie de la regarder, de lui dire pourquoi c'est une erreur mais si je le fais, je ne pourrais plus lui parler, si je la regarde... Je vais craquer encore... Je l'entends faire quelques pas, elle a remis ses chaussures... Elle va partir... Vas-y, c'est la meilleure solution Félicity, tu seras mieux sans moi.

 _\- Tu sais... J'ai été heureuse cette nuit... Je sais que toi aussi... Je t'ai vu sourire, je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça... Tu as peur d'être heureux... Et tu l'as été, mais si tu ne peux pas le voir... Alors c'est que en effet, c'était une erreur..._

Je l'entends partir, je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler, je sais que je lui fais du mal, je sais qu'elle souffre par ma faute, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire de mieux ? Je me retourne prêt à enfiler mes autres vêtements quand je vois mon sac... J'avais oublié... Une nuit, il ne m'a fallut qu'une nuit avec elle pour oublier que je voulais fuir, que je voulais partir... Elle m'a aidé à oublier pour une nuit, et elle a raison, j'ai été heureux... Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois partir ? Où est-ce que je dois affronter la vérité ? Vérité qui est que j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, besoin de sa présence, de sa bonne humeur, de son sourire, de sa compassion... J'ai besoin d'elle, mais est-ce que je suis prêt pour ça ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je ne veux pas la perdre. Que dois-je faire alors ? Fuir comme je le voulais ? Ou alors je reste et je profite d'un peu de bonheur... Avec elle ? Je regarde encore mon sac puis mon lit... Il y a quelques minutes elle était là, étendue sur mon lit, nue, magnifique... Et là elle n'est plus là et je n'aime pas ça... Je veux la retrouver !

Je cours vers la porte, l'ouvre et fonce dans les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers le plus vite possible, je dois lui parler, la voir, lui dire ce que je ressens la tout de suite. Je sors du manoir, elle s'apprête à monter dans sa voiture, je m'arrête et l'appelle.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle ne répond pas, merde, c'est fou ce qu'elle est bornée ! Je souris et cours de nouveau vers elle, j'attrape son bras et la fait se retourner, ses joues sont maculées de larmes, je n'attends pas une seule seconde et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, elle tente de me repousser mais je ne la laisse pas faire, je passe une main dans son dos et la rapproche de moi, je la sens se détendre et répondre à mon baiser, nos langues entrent en contact et merde ce qu'elle m'a manqué... Et pourtant ça ne fait que quelques heures... On reste ainsi un long moment, j'essuie ses joues alors que nous nous embrassons encore et encore. Je la relâche de longues minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, pose mon front contre le sien et caresse ses joues de mes mains, effaçant les traces de larmes restantes. Je la sens trembler entre mes bras, elle a peur, peur de souffrir, mais je ne veux pas lui faire ça... Je me rapproche de ses lèvres et pose un délicat baiser dessus avant de lui murmurer ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à ça... Tu vas devoir m'apprendre... Être patiente... Mais si tu es prête pour ça... Pour moi... Alors..._

Elle me sourit et relève la tête vers moi afin de m'embrasser à son tour, je pose ma main derrière sa nuque et la rapproche de moi, on s'embrasse tendrement pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne recule de moi. Je sens un vide tout à coup, je n'aime pas ça mais elle me sourit.

 _\- Je le suis..._

Je souris et la serre dans mes bras en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laisse mes larmes couler, elle ne dit rien, se contente de caresser doucement la base de mes cheveux, elle sait que j'ai accumulé toutes sortes d'émotions ces derniers temps, j'ai besoin d'évacuer, on reste ainsi pendant de longues minutes, je dépose des baisers dans son cou alors qu'elle continue de caresser mes cheveux en me murmurant qu'elle est là et que je peux me laisser aller, ce que je fais, je ne me sens pas faible, bien au contraire, malgré les larmes, je me sens fort, parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai la force de me laisser aller. Au bout d'un moment, je cesse de pleurer, elle me prend la main et la caresse doucement, je me recule un peu d'elle et lui sourit.

 _\- Tu veux bien rester ?_

Elle me sourit, serre ma main et se dirige vers le manoir tout en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je sais que ça va me prendre du temps, avant de m'ouvrir totalement à elle, mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de la serrer contre moi. Félicity monte à l'étage tout en me tenant la main, je la suis jusqu'à ma chambre, on rentre et on se dirige vers le lit, je me sens fatigué, épuisé même. Elle s'allonge et me regarde, je la rejoins et la prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Je suis tellement fatigué..._

 _\- Dors... Je suis là..._

Je la serre un peu plus, je me sens tellement bien ici... Mais je me dis, que je ne veux pas ressentir ce qu'elle a ressenti en se réveillant ce matin... Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et qu'elle soit loin de moi... Alors je lui demande de me faire une promesse...

 _\- Jure-moi que tu n'auras pas disparu à mon réveil..._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Je ferme les yeux, Félicity me caresse doucement les cheveux avant de s'installer dans une position plus confortable, sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine, je la serre contre moi et pose un baiser sur son front. Là, je veux juste me reposer en la tenant contre moi, en la sentant près de moi... Mais demain, je lui parlerais, je lui dirais à quel point elle compte pour moi... A quel point la mort de Tommy m'a brisé même si sa présence me guérira avec le temps... Je veux qu'elle sache que je me sens pathétique de ne pas avoir su tenir ma promesse, je veux qu'elle me remonte le moral en me disant que ce n'est pas ma faute... Je veux qu'elle soit la lueur qui me sorte des ténèbres, je veux qu'elle devienne ma lumière... Et je sais... Que même si ça me prend du temps, je finirais par m'ouvrir entièrement à elle, par mettre mon cœur à nu... Et lui avouer qu'elle est entrée dans mon cœur d'une façon qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne dors pas, je me contente de rester contre lui alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je sais qu'il dort, sa respiration est tellement paisible mais pourtant il me tient fort, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'en aille, mais je ne veux pas.

Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Cette nuit aussi... Je ne pensais que ça se produirait, quand je l'ai suivi au cimetière et ensuite ici, je ne pensais pas que je finirais dans son lit, entre ses bras... Je voulais juste être une amie pour lui, être là pour le soutenir... Et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à fuir. Quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai été surprise, je ne pensais qu'il ferait ça, j'ai voulut partir, loin, mais j'ai vu son regard et j'ai su... Que je le voulais, même si c'était une erreur, il le fallait, je voulais passer la nuit avec lui. Ce fut merveilleux, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien entre les bras de quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie qu'en faisant l'amour avec lui.

Quand je me suis réveillée et qu'il m'a dit que c'était une erreur, ça m'a fait du mal, même si je m'y attendais... Je ne pensais pas que je souffrirais autant que quand il m'a repoussé... Je suis partie, me disant qu'il allait fuir comme il souhaitait et que je ne le reverrais plus, mais il m'a surprise... En me rattrapant, quand il a prononcé mon prénom je n'ai pas craqué, j'ai continué de fuir, je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus. Il m'a serré contre lui et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant... J'ai été si mal à ce moment, mais tellement heureuse parce qu'il voulait bien que je reste près de lui. Il a ensuite pleuré dans mes bras, je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi désemparé, il m'a serré contre lui et laissé ses larmes couler, je me suis sentie bien, heureuse de pouvoir le réconforter.

Et quand il m'a demandé de rester... Mon cœur s'est gonflé à un point que je ne pensais pas cela possible... Il ne veut pas être seul et je ne veux pas le laisser. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je sais juste qu'en ce moment, je veux être là, près de lui, dans ses bras, je ne veux pas être ailleurs. Je l'observe dormir depuis près de quatre heures et pourtant ça ne me semble pas long... Je me sens bien ici mais mon cou commence à me faire mal. Je veux me redresser et me rallonger correctement. Je bouge doucement le bras d'Oliver et me relève un peu.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas..._

Je souris et me redresse, ses yeux sont ouverts mais il a l'air d'avoir peur. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, je suis audacieuse de faire ça... Surtout qu'on a pas parlé, mais il a l'air tellement effrayé. Il ne répond pas à mon baiser, je me recule, peut-être que je n'aurais pas du, je veux reculer encore mais il pose sa main sur ma joue et rapproche mes lèvres des siennes, je souris contre lui et réponds à son baiser sans attendre, j'ai envie de lui... Je passe ma main sous son haut mais je la retire pratiquement aussitôt, je ne veux pas profiter de sa faiblesse, il a juste besoin de réconfort pour le moment. Oliver me relâche et pose un baiser sur mon front avant de me serrer contre lui.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas partir ?_

 _\- Non... Je voulais juste me rallonger correctement..._

Il bouge doucement et me permet de me rallonger confortablement, il ne me tient plus, se contente juste de me regarder, je souris et me rapproche de lui, je prends sa main et je la serre tendrement, il ferme les yeux et vient m'enlacer.

 _\- Je me sens... Vide... Brisé..._

Je me relève et lâche sa main avant de la poser contre sa joue, je la caresse tendrement, il ferme les yeux à ce contact.

 _\- Tu l'es peut-être... Mais si tu veux... Je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça... Je vais t'aider à aller mieux..._

 _\- Tu le fais déjà ! Rien que cette nuit... Je me suis senti bien dans tes bras, en une nuit, j'ai oublié que je voulais fuir, oublié que j'avais mal... J'ai besoin de toi..._

 _\- Et je veux être avec toi..._

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je veux me reculer mais je le sens qui accentue le baiser, je souris contre ses lèvres et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Oliver me retourne doucement contre le matelas tout en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Nos vêtements disparaissent rapidement, je me sens comme brûlée de l'intérieur, je me sens bien, il s'écarte de moi légèrement, je ressens son désir contre moi, il me regarde, comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Je souris, fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps et le rapproche de mon corps... Il est brûlant contre moi, je le sens, il me sourit et je le guide doucement à l'intérieur de moi. Je soupire de bien être, Oliver reste sans bouger avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

 _\- Ici... Juste ici... Je me sens vivant..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de le sentir bouger contre moi, en moi, c'est la seconde fois que nous faisons l'amour et je trouve que c'est encore meilleur que la première fois... Oliver ne cesse de me dire qu'il me désir et qu'il veut rester avec moi. Je lui réponds que c'est ce que je veux aussi. Quand dans un dernier mouvement il se fige à l'intérieur de moi en criant mon prénom alors que je cri le sien à plusieurs reprises... Quand nos regards se croisent alors que nos mains ne cessent de caresser nos corps... Je comprends... Que ce que je ressens va au delà de l'amitié... Au delà de l'amour. Je ne lui dis rien... Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, le faire fuir... Mais je sais que mon cœur lui appartient... Je sais que jamais personne ne pourra le posséder... Comme Oliver Queen le possède.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vais être honnête, au début je voulais finir cette histoire ici et d'ailleurs j'ai été très hésitante à vous publier la suite, j'hésite toujours en fait... Je vous explique, ce chapitre me semble tellement bien que les autres me semblent fades... Mais bon je vais vous les poster si vous le souhaitez ( cette fois c'est pas du chantage, je veux vraiment votre avis XD )**

 **titre du chapitre suivant : La lueur s'agrandit.**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à me dire si vous voulez le chapitre suivant mercredi ^^**


	2. La Lueur s'agrandit

**Alors suite aux réponses via les reviews, qui me demandaient la suite, la voici donc ^^**

 **Je tiens à remercier les Guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre, vos messages me font vraiment plaisir**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je tapote sur mon clavier afin de préparer la mission de ce soir, j'entends derrière moi les rires de Sara et d'Oliver et merde ce que ça me fait mal... Oliver et moi on est ensemble depuis huit mois maintenant, après la mort de Tommy et cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble au manoir... Je pensais qu'il se lasserait vite, qu'il me dirait rapidement que c'était fini, mais il n'en a rien fait. On s'est vu tout les jours depuis, durant les deux premiers mois on est restés pratiquement non stop au manoir, Oliver avait besoin de se retrouver loin de la ville, loin du justicier, loin de tout. J'ai compris, au début je voulais lui laisser de l'espace, lui laisser du temps et je suis rentrée chez moi, mais au bout de quelques jours il est venu me chercher chez moi, en me disant que c'était de moi dont il avait besoin, pas de rester seul.

 **Flash Back**

Je sors de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de moi quand je sursaute en voyant Oliver juste devant moi, je lui souris et m'approche de lui afin de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux a ce contact avant de poser un bras sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma joue tout en me plaquant doucement contre le mur. Je suis surprise mais très agréablement.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Reviens... Tu me manques..._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou et me serre contre lui, il semble avoir envie de moi... Je pense que j'en ai autant envie moi aussi mais je ne veux pas le pousser.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes..._

Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, pressant mon corps contre le sien, la serviette est tombée, je me trouve nue dans ses bras et tout ce qu'il fait c'est de m'embrasser.

 _\- Je t'en pris... C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin... Je ne veux pas être seul..._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou, il me serre contre lui et me soulève dans ses bras avant de me conduire à mon lit... Je ne vais pas l'avouer, mais à moi aussi il m'a manqué, et même plus que ça.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Il m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit cette fois là, c'était intense, incroyable, je me suis endormie épuisée par ce qu'on avait fait. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans sa chambre, au manoir, ses bras autour de moi, son souffle dans mon cou. J'étais heureuse, apaisée. Au début de notre histoire j'ai été un peu inquiète, à propos de Laurel... Oliver m'a tout raconté, pour Tommy, pour elle... Pour la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle, je sais qu'il a vu que j'étais un peu jalouse, inquiète, mais il m'a assuré que ça ne comptait pas... Qu'il regrettait mais qu'il avait eu besoin de cette nuit avec elle pour se rendre compte que ce n'est plus ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a ensuite avoué que c'est moi qu'il voulait dans sa vie, ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment et quand je vois Laurel, je ne suis pas jalouse, même quand Oliver prend soin d'elle à cause de son problème d'alcool, Laurel est son amie et il s'inquiète pour elle, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas l'état dans lequel elle se met.

Durant huit mois tout a été parfait, on se voit tout les jours, il passe ses nuits chez moi pour la plupart, sinon il est au manoir avec sa famille, personne ne sait pour nous deux et je dois dire que je m'en moque un peu... Mais depuis le retour de Sara j'aimerais crier sur les toits que je l'aime et que suis très jalouse de le voir avec elle... J'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il ne me trompera pas... Enfin je l'espère... Parce que jamais il ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à se dévoiler et ça me convient bien, il y a quelques semaines on a rencontré quelqu'un, Barry, c'est un scientifique vraiment sympa, j'ai passé du temps avec lui, mais sans non plus négliger Oliver. Pourtant un soir, juste après le départ de Barry, j'ai retrouvé Oliver, chez moi, à faire les cent pas, me demandant si tout était fini maintenant... Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me disait, mais j'ai vu son regard...

 **Flash Back**

Oliver se rapproche de moi, doucement, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Lui et toi..._

Je souris et me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que je puisse passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

 _\- Oliver..._

Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce n'est pas tendre, loin de là, il passe ses bras sous moi et me soulève avant de me plaquer doucement contre le mur, nous nous embrassons sauvagement pendant un long moment, mes mains sont dans ses cheveux, alors que les siennes me maintiennent toujours entre lui et le mur. Je descends le long de son corps tout en retirant son haut que j'envoie valser au loin, je les dirige ensuite vers son pantalon que je défais avant de baisser, je suis en jupe Oliver n'a pas grand chose à faire avant d'entrer en moi d'un coup.

 _\- Tu es à moi..._

Je souris alors qu'il me prend contre le mur sans se soucier du bruit que l'on fait, je le serre aussi fort que je peux, j'aimerais lui répondre mais le plaisir qu'il me donne est trop intense, nous explosons dans un plaisir incroyable au bout de longues minutes. Oliver me repose sur le sol tout en me soutenant, ce fut tellement fort que j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes.

 _\- Je suis à toi... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Je t'aime._

 **Fin Flash Back**

J'ai bien vu qu'il était perdu face à ce que je lui avouais, je me suis empressée de lui dire que je ne lui disais pas pour qu'il me le dise, que si un jour il voulait me l'avouer, je serais heureuse de l'entendre, mais que je pouvais largement aimer pour nous deux. Il a été rassuré et rien a changé entre nous. Mais Sara est revenue... Et les voir tout les deux ainsi, ça me fait mal...

J'entends la porte de la cave se refermer, je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler... Parce que je sais, que c'est lui qui me fait du mal comme ça... Il passe son temps avec Sara depuis deux semaines, il rentre avec moi le soir, me serre dans ses bras, me fait l'amour comme avant... Mais en journée, je ne me sens pas bien... Parce que je les vois ensemble, je vois à quel point ils sont proches, à quel point ils sont semblables.

 _\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma belle ?_

Je me tourne vivement et me retrouve face à Dig, merde, je pensais qu'il était parti lui aussi. J'essuie mes larmes et tente de le rassurer en lui disant que tout va bien mais je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas. Il s'approche, je me lève et me retourne, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

 _\- Tu devrais parler à Oliver._

Je me retourne brusquement.

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide Félicity, je sais que vous êtes ensemble... Vous êtes différents quand vous êtes tout les deux._

Je baisse le regard, j'espère que Oliver ne sera pas en colère d'apprendre que Dig est au courant... Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour le moment. Je laisse encore quelques larmes couler en pensant au fait qu'il est avec Sara en ce moment... Il l'a ramène chez Lance... Comme tout les soirs, mais à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il va craquer et retourner avec elle.

 _\- Il ne te fera pas ça._

Je souris et essuie mes larmes.

 _\- Ils sont tellement complémentaires tout les deux... Ils se ressemblent, ils sont plus assortis que lui et moi._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

Je ferme les yeux, Dig en fait exprès c'est ça ? Ils ont vécu sur l'île, ont le même passé, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes démons... Ils savent se battre, se défendre, alors que moi je ne tiens pas une minute face à l'un d'eux... Je me tourne vers mon bureau et jette un œil à ma tablette. Je m'en approche et l'a prends.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tockman... J'ai une piste pour lui..._

Dig s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- On s'en occupera demain, rentre chez toi._

J'essaye de trouver un argument mais je dois dire que je suis fatiguée, je range ma tablette dans mon sac et quitte la cave rapidement.

 _ **Diggle**_

La pauvre, elle semble vraiment mal, je vais devoir parler à Oliver, et assez vite, sinon, il risque de la perdre et ça il s'en voudra... Enfin sauf si Félicity a raison et qu'il préfère être avec Sara, dans ce cas c'est mon amie qui en souffrira... Je vois Oliver qui descend les marches, il regarde partout, cherchant sans doute Félicity, je soupire, je dois lui parler.

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Partie, sans doute rentrée chez elle._

 _\- Ok merci !_

Il prends le chemin inverse, sans doute prêt à aller la retrouver. Je lui attrape le bras, il se tourne vers moi, il semble surprit de mon geste.

 _\- Je sais ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi... Depuis un sacré bout de temps et je ne me mêlais pas de votre vie... Mais trouver mon amie en pleurs en arrivant ici... Je déteste ça..._

Il pâlit, il ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme.

 _\- Elle pleurait ?_

 _\- Oui, et pas qu'un peu... Et par ta faute._

 _\- Comment ça par ma faute ?_

 _\- Tu veux rire !?_

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais merde Oliver, tu es con ou quoi ?

 _\- Elle pense que tu vas remettre ça avec Sara, voilà ce qu'elle a !_

Il sort son téléphone, son teint est pâle, vraiment pâle, il a l'air mal en point. Je vois sa main trembler alors qu'il la cherche parmi ses contacts, il colle ensuite son portable à son oreille. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour... Oliver Queen perdu, totalement perdu et effrayé à un point que je ne pensais pas possible.

 _\- Félicity, où tu es ? Il faut qu'on parle._

Son ton est doux contrairement à ce que je pensais, mais je vois qu'il est inquiet tout à coup.

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es là bas ? J'arrive, sois prudente, pas de folies surtout !_

Oliver raccroche et appelle Sara, merde que se passe-t-il ? Quand il raccroche il me dit qu'elle tente d'arrêter Tockman toute seule, mais merde c'est fou ce qu'elle est têtue !

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis en train de pirater la base de donnée, Oliver avait l'air inquiet au téléphone, bon je pense qu'il tient encore à moi même si Sara est de retour. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, je vais mettre un terme à notre histoire, ce soir... Je l'aime vraiment, plus que tout, mais il sera plus heureux avec Sara, je dois lui permettre ce bonheur.

Je vois Oliver dévaler les marches avec Sara, il court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, il a l'air inquiet, très inquiet, ses bras m'enlacent tendrement tandis que son visage se cache entre mon cou, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ma peau, un petit frisson me parcourt, je me sens bien. Il me relâche un bout d'un moment et pose ses mains sur mes joues, son regard est larmoyant, oups, je crois qu'il est en colère... Très en colère.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu es venue toute seule ?_

 _\- Je devais juste pirater la base de données et..._

 _\- Pas de ça... Je me fiche de ce qu'il fallait faire, tu n'aurais jamais du venir seule ! Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un coup de feu se fait retenir, Oliver me cache derrière un pilier avant de brandir son arc sur Tockman. Oliver a l'air furieux, un échange de tirs commence, Il lance plusieurs flèches sur Tockman tandis que lui tire plusieurs coup de feu, Sara s'apprête à attaquer mais je vois Tockman la viser avec son arme. Non, elle ne peut pas mourir, Oliver ne s'en remettrait pas ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, la laisser mourir, je dois intervenir vite ! Je sors de ma cachette et pousse Sara sur le côté, elle tombe sur le sol alors que je ressens une vive douleur dans l'épaule, je tombe à mon tour sur le sol... Je veux me relever mais je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal ! Je reste étendue sur le sol et je vois du sang couler.

 _\- Félicity ! Non... Pas ça, non !_

Je tourne la tête et je vois Oliver qui court vers moi tout en tirant une flèche sur Tockman qui s'écroule sur le sol. Je n'aime pas qu'il tue... Mais je sais que quand ça me concerne... Oliver ne peut pas se maîtriser... Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Il est tout près de moi, pose son arc sur le sol et m'aide à me redresser, il semble tellement inquiet. Il regarde la blessure à mon épaule et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu aurais pu mourir !_

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer Sara..._

Il soupire et me serre contre lui avant de me prendre dans ses bras, il a l'air tellement mal, et aussi tellement en colère. Il me porte jusqu'à sa moto mais je ne le regarde pas, je sais qu'il est en colère... Il m'installe sur la moto et monte derrière moi, pose un baiser sur ma tempe et démarre sa moto en me demandant de m'accrocher à lui.

On est à la cave depuis une heure environ, Oliver m'a recousue après que Sara et lui ai parlé. Je n'ai pas regardé, je ne supporte pas de les voir tout les deux, parce que je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit la dernière soirée que je passe avec lui. Il pose ce qu'il a dans la main et vient se positionner devant moi.

 _\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, attentivement..._

Je détourne le regard mais Oliver pose ses mains sur mes joues et me force à le regarder.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te tracassait ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça en toi tout ce temps ?_

Je baisse le regard, Oliver colle son front contre le mien.

 _\- Tu as raison sur un point... Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Sara et je l'aime vraiment..._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler, je veux fuir, très loin, mais je ne peux pas, il me tient encore.

 _\- Je l'aime comme j'aime Théa... Comme j'aime Laurel... Mais pas comme je t'aime toi... Alors oui, on a un passé commun... Oui on se ressemble beaucoup... Mais non, je ne vais pas retourner avec elle._

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Où est-ce que l'injection que Dig m'a faite me fait entendre des choses ? Je lève les yeux vers lui et tente de voir si j'ai bien entendu mais je ne vois rien... Je ne suis pas sure et j'ai peur de me tromper. Je ne dis rien et baisse de nouveau le regard. Oliver essuie doucement mes larmes et me fait lever le regard vers lui.

 _\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance..._

Je voudrais baisser de nouveau le regard mais Oliver m'en empêche, je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... Mais moi en tout cas j'ai le cœur compressé depuis deux semaines et ce qu'il me dit me fait du bien... Mais en même temps je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

Je secoue doucement la tête avant de descendre de la table, je remets ma veste sous le regard d'Oliver qui ne tente même pas de me rattraper, je me dirige vers mon sac quand je le sens me prendre la main.

 _\- Tu m'as dis... Que tu serais toujours là pour moi... Je pensais que ces derniers mois, tu avais compris que moi aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi... Je t'en pris, dis-moi ce qui te fais mal..._ _Ne me fuis pas..._

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui, pour la première fois depuis notre retour j'ose croiser son regard.

 _\- Je ne te conviens pas... J'ai passé huit mois absolument parfait avec toi... Mais si tu le veux... On peut arrêter... Comme ça tu..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer qu'Oliver a ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ferme les yeux et passe mes bras autour de son cou malgré la douleur à mon épaule, il me prend dans ses bras et me fait asseoir sur la table de nouveau. Oliver force doucement l'accès à ma bouche et nos langues entrent en contact l'une avec l'autre, merde c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Oliver me serre dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue puis dans mon cou. Je sens qu'il me ménage, sans doute à cause de ma blessure, ses mains remontent doucement ma jupe, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille, je sens bien qu'il me veut vraiment... Je baisse son pantalon et le rapproche de moi, il me sourit et entre en moi avec une douceur infinie. Ses bras me soutiennent afin que je ne me laisse pas retomber sur la table, j'aime tellement qu'il agisse comme ça avec moi... Si tendrement... J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou afin de masquer mes gémissement alors qu'il bouge en moi de plus en plus vite, il a venir, je le sais, et moi aussi... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je vais venir... Oliver le sens car il est de plus en plus rapide, je jouis fortement dans ses bras et je gémis contre son épaule alors que je le sens jouir en moi. Oliver me serre toujours contre lui, caressant mon corps de ses mains, jouant avec mes cheveux, il me sourit, j'aime tellement quand il sourit ainsi, quand il me regarde comme ça... On reste ainsi un moment, sans rien dire, il se retire de moi tout en déposant des baisers sur mon visage avant de coller son front au mien.

 _\- Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment... Et on arrête... Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus... Et on arrête... Mais moi je ne te le dirais pas... Je ne veux pas arrêter... Et je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer..._

 _\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis..._

Il me sourit et caresse doucement mes joues.

 _\- Je pensais que les mots étaient inutiles... Que tu le savais..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas très douée..._

 _\- La dessus on est d'accord... Parce que crois-moi... Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide que toi qui ne me convient pas..._

Je le serre contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, Oliver caresse doucement mon épaule tout en faisant attention à ma blessure.

 _\- Ne me refais pas ça s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas te perdre..._

 _\- Promis._

Il me serre contre lui et pose un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner un peu et de remettre correctement ses vêtements, j'en fais de même avant de descendre de la table mais je flanche, je me sens très faible sur mes jambes. Oliver me retient et passe ses bras sous mes jambes afin de me porter, il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front et me dit qu'il prend soin de moi. Je souris et me laisse aller à cette étreinte tout en fermant les yeux.

Quand je me réveille, je souris en voyant Oliver juste en face de moi, nous sommes dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, mon épaule me fait encore mal, mais je me sens bien.

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Bien... Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ?_

 _\- Plus maintenant... Enfin... Je ne pense pas t'en avoir voulu... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais du te parler de Sara, de pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec elle... Tu sais... Avec elle, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver sur l'île... J'ai eu quelques bons moments, pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais la voir me permet de me dire que j'ai connu un peu de bonheur sur l'île._

Je me rapproche de lui et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Je comprends... Et je ne t'en veux pas de passer du temps avec elle... Mais je n'aime pas qu'une autre passe du temps avec toi..._

Il ri franchement et m'attire à lui, je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'Oliver joue avec mes cheveux.

 _\- Tu es jalouse ?_

 _\- Juste un peu..._

Il ri encore et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, je lève le visage vers lui, je me trouve idiote d'être jalouse, mais c'est plus fort que moi...

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse... Je te le promets... Je sais que dans le passé j'ai été..._

Je me redresse un peu et le fait taire d'un baiser

 _\- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne me trahira pas... Je voulais juste être sure... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, être avec moi ? Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux alors..._

Il me fait taire en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite... Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin... C'est toi que je veux mon amour... Personne d'autre..._

Il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de se redresser, je ne veux pas, je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Je le retiens un petit peu, il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Le frigo est vide... Tu dois reprendre des forces, je reviens vite._

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime... Surtout ne doute jamais de ça... Promets-le..._

Je souris, je suis heureuse de l'entendre me le dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait un jour.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je te promets de ne plus douter._

 _\- Bien... Parce que si tu doutes... Je me ferais un plaisir de te le rappeler._

Il m'embrasse encore une fois avant de quitter la chambre puis l'appartement. Je me lève aussitôt et vais prendre une douche en faisant attention à mon pansement. Je me sens bien, la blessure n'est pas très douloureuse. Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine et je souris en voyant que Oliver a déjà voulu me préparer le petit déjeuner, mais en effet, je n'ai plus grand chose, j'ai hâte qu'il rentre, je meurs de faim. Je m'apprête à ranger un peu quand j'entends frapper. Je vais ouvrir et je suis surprise de me trouver face à Sara.

 _\- Entre._

 _\- Merci._

Je suis un peu nerveuse... Elle doit savoir ce qu'il y a entre Oliver et moi maintenant... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mal le prendre.

 _\- Je suis venue te parler Félicity..._

Je me tends, merde je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste, parce que je l'aime vraiment Sara, je ne veux pas qu'on en vienne à nous détester.

 _\- Écoute Sara..._

 _\- Non... Laisse-moi parler._

Je hoche la tête doucement, je suis nerveuse, totalement même.

 _\- Oliver m'a dit pour vous deux... Même si je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Et il m'a dit que tu avais voulu tout arrêter parce que tu pensais qu'on allait se remettre ensemble._

Je baisse le regard, je m'en veux d'avoir douté d'Oliver, de moi... De nous.

 _\- Il m'a dit que ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Était du au fait que tu trouvais que tu n'avais pas ta place..._

Je me doutais qu'il lui en aurait parlé et je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise face à elle... Je m'éloigne un peu mais elle se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Félicity, c'est idiot..._

 _\- Je le sais... Oliver n'a pas cessé de me le dire depuis hier..._

 _\- Et bien il a raison ! Félicity, il a changé... Il n'est plus comme avant et je sais que ce n'est pas juste à cause de ce qu'il a vécu durant cinq ans... Je sais que c'est grâce à toi..._

Je souris et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

 _\- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sure..._

 _\- Ai confiance en toi ! Oliver t'aime, je m'en suis rendue compte avant même de savoir pour vous deux. Et je devrais te remercier du bien que tu lui fais..._

 _\- Sara... Je ne fais pas grand chose..._

 _\- Tu es là pour lui... Et tu l'aimes aussi, non ?_

J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé.

 _\- Oui... Plus que tout..._

 _\- Alors ne change pas, n'arrête pas... Et surtout, ne doute pas de toi, ni d'Oliver, parce que crois-moi, il t'aime aussi et tu es pour lui ce que lui est pour toi._

Je souris et finis d'essuyer mes larmes, Sara se rapproche et m'enlace tendrement, je lui rends cette étreinte avec plaisir, quand je vois la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir sur Oliver. Il a l'air surpris de nous voir ainsi, il sourit et s'approche de nous, Sara me relâche et s'apprête à partir, elle s'arrête près de lui et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Prends soin d'elle._

 _\- Promis._

Sara quitte l'appartement tandis qu'Oliver s'approche de moi, il s'avance et m'enlace tendrement, je passe mes bras autour de lui.

 _\- Elle a pu te rassurer ?_

 _\- Totalement... Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?_

 _\- Oui, pancakes aux myrtilles, ça te va ?_

Je hoche la tête, il sait que j'adore ça, il pose ses achats avant de me serrer contre lui et de m'embrasser tendrement, il se recule rapidement et pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime..._

On se sourit avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres d'un délicat baiser, je me redresse un peu avant de l'accentuer mais il se recule. Il remonte sa main jusqu'à ma blessure et la caresse doucement à travers le pansement.

 _\- Tu as mal à ton épaule ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout... Je vais bien, je te le promets..._

 _\- Sure ?_

Je hoche la tête, il sourit et se penche toujours vers moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, il me serre dans ses bras et me soulève, je ri contre son épaule alors qu'il me conduit à la chambre, il me dépose délicatement sur le lit, s'allonge au dessus de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il déboutonne doucement mon chemisier, je suis une idiote d'avoir douté de lui, totalement idiote, je lui fais entièrement confiance et je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais souffrir. Je le repousse un moment, pose une main sur sa joue et lui souris, je suis heureuse, il est heureux...

 _\- Quand tu es venue me retrouver au manoir... Enfin le lendemain... J'espérais que tu deviendrais la lueur qui me sortirait des ténèbres..._

 _\- J'espère y être arrivée..._

 _\- Non... Tu n'es pas la lueur qui m'a sorti des ténèbres... Tu es ma lumière..._

Une larme s'échappe de mon œil, ce qu'il me dit me fait tellement plaisir, Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je repasse mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire à moi, il est ma lumière aussi, la seule personne qui me fait me sentir aussi bien, aussi vivante. Alors qu'on se perd dans les méandres de notre amour, je peux l'entendre me murmurer à quel point il m'aime... A quel point je suis tout pour lui et je n'attends pas pour lui répondre qu'il est toute ma vie.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre avec Sara, j'espère que vous aussi ?**

 **La suite et fin si vous êtes sage aura lieue vendredi, à vos claviers pour les reviews !**

 **Chapitre 03 : La lumière instalée**


	3. La lumière installée

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans ce foutu aéroport depuis bientôt deux heures, mais c'est de ma faute, je suis parti bien trop tôt, je suis impatient. Félicity revient après cinq semaines d'absences, cinq semaines ou je l'ai envoyé loin de moi... Je ne le voulais pas, mais avec la menace de Slade... Qui avait juré de me briser et de me prendre ceux que j'aimais le plus. Quand j'ai su qu'il était revenu... Je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai acheté un billet d'avion sous un faux nom pour Félicity, je devais la protéger, l'envoyer loin de moi, même si ça me brisait le cœur de le faire.

Je lui en ai parlé le soir même, elle a refusé, mais ça je m'en doutais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être avec moi, qu'elle voulait qu'on reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Flash Back**

Elle me tourne le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, je vois ses épaules trembler, elle pleure. Je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras, passant mes bras autour de son corps. Je pose des baisers dans son cou, elle ne dit rien, ne fait rien, se contente de regarder par la fenêtre. Je cesse mes baisers, elle m'en veut, est en colère contre moi. Je me recule tout en la relâchant doucement.

 _\- Je dois vraiment partir ?_

Je me rapproche de nouveau d'elle et la serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- Je ne veux pas... J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi... J'aimerais te garder à mes côtés... Mais Slade va finir par apprendre... Que tu es tout pour moi..._

Félicity se tourne dans mes bras, ses joues sont maculées de larmes, ses yeux rougis, je déteste la voir dans cet état mais je sais qu'elle souffre autant que moi de ma décision.

 _\- Je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais Slade a déjà tué ma mère..._

Je lutte contre les larmes... Si elle n'avait pas été là, je pense que je me serais laissé aller, j'aurais tout abandonné, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé, elle a été là, avec moi et m'a juré que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne me laissera pas abandonner et elle a tenu sa promesse... Je me sens bien plus fort avec elle à mes côtés. Et pourtant je dois la faire partir loin de moi et je devrais faire tout mon possible pour rester fort. Félicity se rapproche un peu de moi, elle voit que je suis mal.

Ses mains se posent autour de mon cou alors que ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes, je reste de marbre, pas que je ne veuille pas lui rendre son baiser, mais si je le fais, je ne vais pas résister, je vais la prendre das mes bras, mais je ne dois pas, je dois la faire partir, même si ça me brise le cœur.

 _\- Une dernière fois... Aime-moi une dernière fois Oliver, je t'en pris..._

Je ne résiste pas, je la serre dans mes bras et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue s'engouffre dans sa bouche et vient caresser la sienne, notre baiser à un goût de larmes, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle s'en aille mais je dois la protéger. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge délicatement sur le lit tout en cessant notre baiser. Je lui souris et reprends possession de ses lèvres avant de l'aimer comme elle mérite d'être aimée.

Quand on sépare longtemps après, sa tête repose sur ma poitrine, nos larmes ont cessé, nous sommes silencieux, je caresse tendrement ses cheveux avant de me redresser un peu.

 _\- Ce n'était pas la dernière fois Félicity... Je te le promets..._

 _\- Tu vas m'attendre ?_

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je la plaque doucement contre le lit et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, comment peut-elle croire que je passerais si vite à autre chose ? A quelqu'un d'autre ? Personne ne peut rivaliser avec elle, je ne peux pas aimer une autre femme qu'elle... Je me sépare d'elle au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle.

 _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça... Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si..._

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, je souris contre ses lèvres et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je vais t'attendre... Même si c'est long... J'attendrais de pouvoir revenir près de toi... Juste..._

Elle baisse le regard, je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse tendrement, je lui souris, je ne veux pas qu'elle ai peur de me parler, je veux qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Sois prudent... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Et aussi..._

Elle semble hésitante, je ne dis rien, lui laisse le temps de me parler, si elle doute, c'est qu'elle a sans doute peur de ma réaction, peur que je prenne mal ce qu'elle veut me dire.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que notre bébé grandisse sans son père..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Ce qu'elle me dit est vrai ? Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? Je la vois poser une main sur son ventre tout en baissant le regard. J'ai peur... Je suis effrayé même... Mais de quoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? De devenir père ? Qu'un enfant puisse dépendre de moi ? On a jamais parlé d'enfants et même si je passe mes nuits avec elle, je n'habite même pas officiellement chez elle...

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Elle s'excuse ? Elle ne voulait pas du bébé ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, je vois à la manière dont elle a de se tenir le ventre qu'elle aime déjà cet enfant. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me souris.

 _\- Je ne te demande rien... Après tout il n'est pas prévu, c'était un accident alors... Je peux toujours aller dans une clinique et..._

Je l'empêche de dire plus de conneries en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de descendre le long de son cou, de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre que j'embrasse je ne sais combien de fois. Si j'ai peur ? Oui, je suis effrayé. Si j'aurais préféré qu'on en parle avant ? Bien sur. Si j'aurais préféré qu'on attende un peu ? Totalement... Mais est-ce que je suis heureux ? Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été... Est-ce que j'aime ce bébé ? Je l'ai conçu avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout... Alors oui, j'aime mon enfant... Et je sais que je l'aimerais toujours un peu plus chaque jours. Il est hors de question que je la laisse penser à aller dans une clinique pour le faire partir.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Et là j'attends qu'elle revienne, durant son absence j'ai été invivable, elle me manquait tellement... John n'avait qu'une hâte, celle qu'on arrête Slade afin que je puisse la retrouver, Sara m'a bien soutenu aussi, mais ça n'a pas été simple... Je voulais la retrouver, au plus vite. On s'est débarrassés de Slade il y a quelques jours, il était furieux, parce qu'il savait que je lui cachais quelqu'un, qu'il y avait une personne, que j'aimais plus que tout que j'avais mise à l'abri, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai protégé deux personnes. La femme que j'aime et notre bébé. Slade a enlevé ma sœur afin de me faire avouer et je dois dire que j'ai été a deux doigts de faire foirer le plan, Théa est ma petite sœur... Et il m'a menacé de la tuer si je ne lui disais pas où était la personne que je protégeais. J'ai refusé, mais j'avais donné un échantillon de l'antidote à tout mes proches, Théa savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle a réussi à le lui injecter... Elle m'en veut beaucoup... De n'avoir rien dit, d'avoir préférer cacher l'existence de celle que j'aime... Une fois tout fini, je lui ai dit que j'avais protéger la femme que j'aime, que je l'avais envoyé en sécurité où Slade ne pouvait pas l'atteindre... Mais Théa m'en veut toujours.

J'ai envoyé un mail à Félicity dès que ça a été fini... Je souris en y repensant, durant ces cinq semaines Félicity m'a manqué, énormément, mais j'ai eu encore plus de peine en sachant qu'elle était seule pour attendre notre enfant. Mais ces semaines séparé d'eux m'ont fait comprendre... Que je veux vraiment ce bébé, il n'est pas prévu, c'est vrai... Mais il est là et j'ai hâte de le tenir dans mes bras.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je me tourne et souris en voyant Félicity arriver vers moi, je n'attends pas et cours vers elle, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. Elle m'a tellement manqué, je la serre fort avant de la poser sur le sol et de l'embrasser passionnément, ses bras sont autour de mon cou et nous restons ainsi un long moment, je me fiche de qui peut me voir, je suis tellement heureux de la retrouver. Je la relâche juste un peu, tout en caressant sa joue.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Tout va bien._

Je pose doucement une main sur son ventre, ça m'étonne de voir qu'il se voit aussi bien, je ne pensais pas que cinq semaines suffiraient à ce que ça se voit autant.

 _\- Et lui, il va bien ?_

 _\- Parfaitement... Il bouge beaucoup..._

Je souris et la serre de nouveau contre moi. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues tellement je suis heureux, je me rends compte que depuis que je la connais, depuis qu'elle est dans ma vie... Je m'ouvre plus facilement, j'arrive à montrer ce que je ressens... Enfin seulement quand je suis avec elle.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué..._

 _\- Toi aussi._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et lui prends la main, je veux la ramener chez elle, je veux la serrer contre moi, aujourd'hui ce sera juste elle et moi, on retrouvera Dig et Roy demain. Je ne veux pas la partager pour le moment. Je viens juste de la retrouver. Durant tout le trajet en voiture, Félicity a eu sa main posée sur ma cuisse comme si elle voulait un contact non stop avec moi. Quand on est descendu de voiture, elle est venue aussitôt me prendre la main, je pense que je lui ai vraiment manqué.

 _\- Oliver... Ce n'est pas..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement, ce n'est pas son ancien appartement, j'espère qu'elle va aimer celui ci. Je l'entraîne avec moi, on monte au second étage et j'ouvre la porte. C'est un magnifique loft, que j'ai acheté totalement meublé il y a quelques jours, je l'avais en vue depuis quelques semaines mais je ne pouvais pas faire de plans d'avenir avec Slade dans le coin. Félicity rentre et sourit en voyant tout ce qui l'entoure.

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

 _\- J'adore !_

Je me rapproche d'elle et pose une main sur son ventre, je le caresse doucement et je souris en sentant du mouvement, c'est léger mais je le sens bien.

 _\- Je me suis dis... Qu'on pourrait vivre ici... Tout les deux... Enfin non, tout les trois._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, je suis heureux, je la serre un moment contre moi avant de lui faire le tour de l'appartement. Je lui montre d'abord le rez de chaussé, avec le salon, la cuisine et une chambre avec Salle de bain. Les meubles sont neutres, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait vivre avec ceux là en attendant d'acheter ce qu'on aimerait... Mais on aura pas tellement les moyens de s'acheter d'autres meubles pour le moment... Je la conduis ensuite à l'étage, je lui montre la salle de bain et le dressing, elle sourit en voyant ses affaires, j'ai tout rangé du mieux que possible, elle remettra tout à son goût. Je lui montre ensuite une chambre, elle fronce les sourcils en voyant que tout est vide, les murs sont blancs et le parquet gris clair, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a.

 _\- Je pensais... Que ça pourrait la chambre du bébé..._

Félicity la regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- C'est parfait._

Je souris, me détache d'elle et vais ouvrir le placard, j'en sors le seul sac qui s'y trouve et le ramène a Félicity. Je plonge ma main dedans et en sors ce que j'ai acheté hier. Quand elle voit l'ours en peluche tout blanc avec un cœur beige elle sourit et le prend dans ses mains, sur le cœur est écrit _**« Daddy's Baby »**_ quand je l'ai vu je n'ai pas hésité et je l'ai pris. Je prends la main libre de Félicity et la conduit à notre chambre, une fois à l'intérieur elle sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, je la rejoins et pose mes lèvres dans son cou, je sais qu'elle est fatiguée, mais je suis restée cinq semaines sans elle, elle m'a tellement manqué... J'ai envie d'elle, plus que jamais... Je sens la peluche tomber à nos pieds tandis que Félicity passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je souris et la fais basculer sur le matelas, je m'éloigne un peu et lui souris avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

On se sépare des heures plus tard, ce fut... Waouh, parfait, ces retrouvailles étaient intenses et magiques, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime. Je caresse doucement son ventre, je sens notre bébé bouger doucement, ça me fait bizarre de sentir mon enfant sous ma main, mais je me pose une question quand même.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais... C'est normal qu'on voit autant ton joli ventre dès maintenant ?_

Elle se tend un peu avant de s'éloigner de moi, je ne comprends pas et la rattrape aussitôt en la collant contre moi tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Disons que j'ai commis une petite erreur... Quand je suis partie, je me suis rendue compte que mon ventre grossissait vraiment, alors j'ai été voir un médecin... Tout va bien je te rassure, notre bébé est en pleine forme... Mais lors de mon départ je pensais être enceinte de quatre ou cinq semaines... Mais le médecin m'a annoncé que j'en étais à plus de trois mois..._

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou comme si elle s'en voulait de m'annoncer ça, je souris et la serre contre moi même si je suis nerveux, ça veut dire qu'on va avoir moins de temps pour préparer l'arrivée de notre enfant.

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant..._

 _\- Hey, ce n'est rien... Tu en es à combien alors ?_

 _\- Quatre mois..._

 _\- Ok... Donc on a cinq mois pour préparer sa venue... Est-ce que tu sais..._

Je retiens mes mots, je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir vu notre bébé seule pour la première fois, elle était inquiète pour notre enfant et a été voir un médecin, je lui en aurais voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait... Mais je pense que je serais déçu si elle avait appris sans moi le sexe de notre enfant. Elle se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Il a voulut me le dire, mais je lui ai dis non... Je ne voulais pas le savoir sans toi..._

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi tout en l'embrassant tendrement, je la regarde elle est vraiment magnifique mais je suis anxieux quand même, je ne doute pas de mon amour pour elle, ni rien de tout ça, je les aime elle et notre bébé... Mais je ne suis plus le même qu'avant...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste, je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

 _\- Oliver ?_

J'inspire un bon coup et pose une main sur sa joue, que je caresse tendrement.

 _\- Cet appartement... C'est tout ce que je possède... Je n'ai plus rien..._

Elle me sourit et pose ses lèvres avant de se retirer aussitôt.

 _\- Idiot... D'une je me suis toujours moqué de ton argent et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer... Et de deux..._

Elle se mord la lèvre, je vois bien qu'elle hésite.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Ne sois pas fâché ok ? Je te promets que j'ai été très prudente._

Je fronce les sourcils, elle se penche au dessus de moi et attrape son sac à main. Elle en sort une grande enveloppe qu'elle ouvre avant de sortir des papiers.

 _\- Quand j'ai su que Slade voulait tout te prendre... Je me suis dis qu'il voudrait aussi te prendre ton entreprise... Et quand je suis partie... Je me sentais inutile... Alors j'ai fais en sorte que les actions que tu possédais, que possédaient Théa et ta mère... Soit transférées vers d'autres compte sans que personne ne le sache..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit, elle sourit et me donne un papier, je fais les yeux ronds, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

 _\- Quand les actions ont chuté... L'argent que j'avais déposé sur ce compte... A suffit a tout racheter... C'est toujours ton entreprise Oliver... J'ai réussi à leur faire croire que tu étais ruiné... Mais je ne pouvais pas te le faire savoir... D'une Queen Consolidated est toujours à toi... Et de deux l'entreprise continue de faire des profits sur des comptes cachés afin que..._

Je ne la laisse pas continuer, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et la serre contre moi, ses bras autour de mon cou et on reste ainsi un long moment.

 _\- Et Slade ?_

Je soupire, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je regarde devant moi, ma main caressant toujours son épaule.

 _\- Je l'ai tué... Je n'étais pas obligé... Mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse revenir un jour et s'en prendre à toi... Ou à lui... Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque..._

Elle se redresse et vient se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle colle son front au mien.

 _ **Félicity**_

On se trouve dans le cabinet du médecin, je suis enceinte de cinq mois maintenant, et normalement on va savoir si on attend une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Je suis rentrée depuis un mois environ et tout est si parfait entre nous. Oliver a reprit les rennes de son entreprise, tout le monde là bas a été surprit en voyant arriver le nouveau propriétaire et de voir que c'était Oliver qui arrivait. Il prend cette nouvelle chance de diriger l'entreprise très à cœur et je l'aide du mieux que je peux, il m'a avoué qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul, qu'il avait besoin de moi et je fais de mon mieux pour que cette entreprise retrouve sa gloire passée. Les gens ont été surpris en apprenant que le bébé que j'attendais était d'Oliver, certains ont même fait courir des rumeurs comme quoi il m'avait payé pour que jamais notre petit ange ne sache qui était son père, ces rumeurs m'ont fait mal alors Oliver est un jour arrivé dans mon bureau et m'a prise la main, je n'étais pas surprise de sa présence mais quand il m'a entraîné dans le hall de l'entreprise et qu'il m'a embrassé passionnément, là j'ai été surprise, je lui ai rendu son baiser tout aussi fougueusement et quand on s'est séparés Oliver a dit a tout le monde que j'étais la femme de sa vie et la mère de son enfant, depuis plus personne n'a fait courir de rumeur.

Pour le loft, on a revendu tout les meubles s'y trouvant et on en a acheté d'autres, à notre goût. On attend par contre avant de faire la chambre de notre bébé. Je sens un petit coup de pied, je souris et pose une main sur mon ventre. Oliver ajoute la sienne et souris à son tour.

 _\- Il a la bougeotte..._

 _\- Comme son père ! Je suis sure que c'est un garçon... Pour bouger comme ça... C'est obligé !_

Il rit doucement tout en caressant mon ventre, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'avais peur de lui dire... C'était un accident, a cause de ce qui s'était passé avec le compte j'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule. C'est vrai que ce soir là, j'étais un peu perdu, totalement même, j'avais eu peur... Que le compte ne me fasse du mal... Peur qu'il en fasse à l'homme que j'aime. J'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, m'excusant auprès d'Oliver... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'excusais... Et puis je lui ai dis, que je m'en voulais de toujours me mettre dans des situations dangereuses qui le poussait à tuer... Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, c'était pour moi. Il m'a serré contre lui en me disant que pour moi il ferait toujours tout, que c'était comme ça qu'il m'aimait. On est restés trois jours chez moi, Oliver a passé son temps à me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Durant ces trois jours j'ai totalement oublié de prendre ma contraception... Quand je l'ai dit à Oliver il a sourit, en disant que pour une fois le compte avait permis quelque chose de bien. J'ai été heureuse de savoir qu'il voulait vraiment notre bébé, qu'il l'aime autant que moi je l'aime.

Je suis chez nous, seule. Oliver avait une réunion et moi je ne me sens pas en super forme, je me sens fatiguée, quand je l'ai dis à mon médecin ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il allait me prescrire une prise de sang juste pour se rassurer. Oliver ne voulait pas y aller mais il sait bien qu'il doit encore faire ses preuves en tant que PDG, je sais qu'il va y arriver, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il reste près de moi. Je suis en train de regarder les petites tenues qu'on a acheté à notre fille ce matin... Une petite fille, j'ai du mal à y croire, j'étais persuadée d'attendre un garçon. Oliver voulait rentrer aussitôt comme je suis fatiguée mais je voulais vraiment acheter les premières tenues de mon bébé. Je coupe les étiquettes et les regarde avant de les mettre à laver, c'est neuf mais je préfère que ce soit vraiment propre quand ma fille les portera... Je ne sais pas combien de personne avant nous ont touché ces vêtements avec leurs mains sale... Je secoue la tête, ma fille portera ses vêtements une fois lavés !

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je vais ouvrir sans attendre et je suis surprise de me retrouver face à Théa. Je sais que entre elle et son frère c'est toujours très tendu, j'espère que ça finira par aller mieux, mais je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. Je la fais rentrer, elle regarde le sac de vêtements puis mon ventre, je pose machinalement une main dessus, comme pour protéger ma fille.

 _\- Tu es..._

Je souris en caressant doucement mon ventre, ma fille est calme, je ne sens que quelques petits mouvements.

 _\- Je me demandais qui tu étais..._

Je repense à ce que Oliver m'a dit après mon retour, comme quoi Slade avait enlevé Théa et qu'il lui avait dit de choisir, soit il tuait sa sœur, soit il disait qui il cachait, Oliver a refusé de répondre, il nous a protégé moi et notre bébé. Théa a très mal réagis au début face à ça et c'est ce qui les a éloigné l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Tu étais où pendant..._

 _\- Oliver m'a envoyé loin... Nous a envoyé loin... Afin qu'on soit en sécurité elle et moi..._

Théa baisse les yeux, je me retiens au dossier du canapé avant d'en faire le tour et de m'asseoir.

 _\- Ça ne va pas ?_

 _\- J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne... C'est normal... Mais je ne suis pas habituée..._

Je vois Théa se diriger vers la cuisine, je ne regarde pas ce qu'elle fait, elle revient quelques secondes après en me tenant un verre d'eau, je le prends et la remercie avant de l'avaler d'une traite. On passe l'après midi à discuter, on parle de tout et de rien, de comment Oliver et moi on en est venus à sortir ensemble au début... Je lui raconte tout, elle écoute attentivement et je pense qu'elle est heureuse pour nous et surtout de devenir tante. Oliver rentre vers vingt heures, il semble épuisé, Théa se tourne en l'entendant et se lève.

 _\- Je vais y aller._

Je baisse le regard, je pense que ça ne sera pas facile entre eux.

 _\- Tu peux rester Théa..._

 _\- Je ne préfère pas._

Elle passe devant moi après m'avoir salué et se dirige vers la porte. Oliver se tourne un peu vers elle, je sais qu'il voudrait tout recoller avec sa petite sœur, et je m'en veux d'être responsable de tout ça... Enfin en partie.

 _\- Je suis désolé Théa... D'avoir joué avec ta vie, alors que tu m'es toute aussi précieuse que ces deux là._

Oliver me regarde tendrement, je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et le caresse, ma petite princesse bouge doucement, j'aime ça. J'aime la sentir bouger et je vois bien que Oliver a envie de me rejoindre afin d'avoir ce contact avec notre petit ange.

 _\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner... Et que tu comprendras aussi... Pourquoi je l'ai fais._

Théa lui sourit, je suis rassurée, j'espère vraiment que ça finira par s'arranger entre eux, Théa est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, je ne veux pas qu'il la perde.

 _\- J'accepte tes excuses... Parce que tu avais une bonne raison... Je pense que je t'en aurais voulu, si tu lui avais dis où elles étaient..._

Oliver ne bouge pas, Théa s'avance vers lui et pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 _\- J'ai du mal à croire que la famille va s'agrandir... C'est le début de la reconstruction des Queen._

Je souris alors que Théa quitte l'appartement, Oliver s'approche de moi et vient me serrer contre lui tout en posant un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je recommencerais sans hésiter... Je vous aime toi et notre fille..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je t'aime aussi..._

Il sourit et me serre encore plus avant de me porter et de me conduire à notre chambre, je ri doucement alors qu'il m'allonge sur notre lit avant de me posséder comme on en a envie de les deux.

Je suis étendue sur le dos, la main d'Oliver faisant des petits cercles sur mon ventre. Notre fille bouge de plus en plus ces derniers jours, mais on adore ça, on passe notre temps à vouloir la sentir remuer sous nos mains.

 _\- Hey Baby Girl..._

Je souris au petit surnom qu'Oliver donne à notre fille depuis ce matin. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon ventre et sourit.

 _\- J'ai pensé à un prénom..._

Je hausse les sourcils, déjà ? Je souris et pose ma main sur mon ventre moi aussi.

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Oui... Lucy..._

 _\- Lucy ?_

Il se redresse et se rapproche de mon visage afin de m'embrasser tendrement, sa main toujours sur notre fille.

 _\- Après la mort de Tommy, tu m'as aidé, sauvé... Je ne vivais plus dans les ténèbres... Plus le temps passait, plus je découvrais ce que c'était que de vivre entouré de lumière... Et maintenant..._

Il caresse doucement mon ventre tout en murmurant « baby Girl »...

 _\- Notre fille est là... Et j'ai enfin compris que la lumière était présente partout depuis que je te connais... Lucy... Veut dire lumière... Alors..._

J'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé, mais Oliver ne dit rien, il sait bien que je suis heureuse, je ne pleure pas de tristesse, bien au contraire.

 _\- C'est parfait... Lucy... J'adore..._

On se sourit, Oliver s'allonge et vient me serrer contre lui, je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, je me sens tellement bien, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, notre petite fille qui arrivera bientôt... Oliver a raison... Depuis que nous sommes tout les deux, il n'y a plus de ténèbres... Nous vivons dans la lumière

 **Voilà la fin ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelqu'un m'a demandé un autre chapitre s'il a une idée je suis preneuse lol, si ça m'inspire je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose à la suite, mais je ne vois pas quoi pour le moment =)**

 **Sachez que j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai écrit une autre fic, ça devait être un OS mais pour vous faire plus de lecture ( plus de chapitre donc plus de jours ) je l'ai coupé en quatre chapitres.**

 **Je posterais le premier lundi, si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins de reviews pour ce chapitre ^^ à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, je mets la suite ce soir pour une fois... Je suis malade et je ne sais pas si demain j'aurais la force de le faire.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me penche au dessus du berceau de Lucy, je fais un petit sourire, elle a déjà un an, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Je me souviens de chaque jours de cette année, mais je crois que le plus beau jour reste celui ou elle est née... Ma grossesse s'est bien passée même si le médecin était inquiet d'un accouchement prématurée lors du dernier mois, mais je suis restée au lit, sans faire d'effort et Lucy est née à terme. J'ai souffert à sa naissance, je ne voulais pas de péridurale, mais si c'était à refaire je pense que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois, c'est horrible la douleur qu'on ressent mais je ne regrette rien... Quand le médecin a déposé ma fille dans mes bras je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, elle était si petite, si belle... Je l'ai regardé pendant de longues minutes avant de lever le regard vers Oliver... Il pleurait, je n'ai vu que deux ou trois larmes mais elles étaient bien là... Il pleurait pour notre fille. Il était heureux.

Toute cette année a été parfaite, nos débuts en tant que parents n'ont pas été facile, ni Oliver ni moi ne savions nous occuper d'un bébé mais on a finit par devenir de vrais pros. Oliver m'a le plus surprise, la première fois qu'il a changé la couche de Lucy j'avais l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais je pense que l'image que j'ai préféré c'est quand une nuit je me suis réveillée, il n'était pas à mes côtés, j'ai de suite su qu'il était avec Lucy, je me suis levée et j'ai été dans la chambre de notre fille, je l'ai vu tenir notre fille dans ses bras alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre en lui parlant tout bas. Il m'a vu et m'a sourit, je suis allé le rejoindre et on a recouché notre fille... Ces moments où nous sommes tout les trois ou ceux où je vois Oliver avec notre fille sont les meilleurs... Lui qui pensait ne pas être un bon père, il était bien en deçà de la réalité... C'est le meilleur père qui soit.

Lucy nous accompagne au Verdant quand il faut, ce n'est pas qu'on a pas confiance en une nourrice mais on préfère l'avoir avec nous, au moins on l'a toujours à l'œil. Quand elle était toute petite, je la gardais en écharpe contre moi et je regardais Oliver s'entraîner, j'adorais ce spectacle, quand il partait en mission je déposais ma fille dans son parc afin qu'elle ne sente pas à quel point je suis stressée quand son père part en mission... Tout se passe très bien dans ces moments là.

Je me redresse et j'essuie une larme qui a coulé, Lucy dort, elle ne m'a pas vu pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit que je suis malheureuse pour le moment... Oliver est parti... Pour Nanda Parbat et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là bas... Même si je suis heureuse depuis la naissance de notre fille, cette année n'a pas été simple. Sara nous a quitté l'an dernier, c'est Théa qui l'a tué à cause de son enfoiré de géniteur, je me demande comment il peut faire autant de mal à sa propre fille... Oliver a du aller voir Ra's afin de s'expliquer et quand il est revenu une semaine plus tard... Il m'a avoué qu'il avait failli mourir... Et ensuite il m'a expliqué son plan pour battre Ra's... Je n'étais pas d'accord et il le savait mais on avait pas le choix... Et puis Théa a été blessé et on a pu la ramener avec le puits... Mais il a du rester... Je le savais mais ça a été dur de le laisser... Quand il m'a dit au revoir j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser mais je sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ra's a dit qu'il nous tuerait si Oliver ne restait pas... Il a fait ça pour nous protéger, comme il le fait depuis toujours. Mais ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti et il me manque tellement... Lucy ne cesse de me demander où est son papa et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, elle est encore petite, elle n'a pas à vivre dans un monde aussi violent.

J'essuie mes larmes, il va revenir, il me l'a promit...

 **Flash Back**

Je suis devant lui, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, j'ai la sensation de me retrouver il y a plus d'un an, quand il m'a demandé de partir pour que j'échappe à Slade... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça va mal se finir, je ne le supporterais pas... Oliver s'approche et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- N'oublies jamais que je t'aime..._

Je hoche la tête en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Mon amour... Regarde-moi..._

J'hésite un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

 _\- Je reviendrais, pour toi... Et pour Lucy._

 _\- Je le sais..._

 _\- Embrasse-la pour moi..._

 _\- Promis._

Mon cœur se compresse à chaque mots, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, je sais qu'il n'a pas le choix, mais je ne veux pas le perdre et je sais que Ra's est pire que tout ceux qu'on a combattu jusque là. Il pose un baiser sur mon front avant de me relâcher, je passe à côté de lui sans le regarder, si je le regarde je vais craquer, je ne dois pas, je suis sure qu'il se sent coupable, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes encore plus... Je me suis éloignée de lui quand je sens une main m'attraper le bras, je me retourne et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Oliver a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue glissant contre la mienne sans attendre. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et rapproche son corps du mien. On reste ainsi un long moment sans se soucier de ce qui nous entoure, nos amis se sont éloignés alors que nous sommes l'un contre l'autre à nous embrasser comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'on s'échangeait. On se sépare tout les deux à bout de souffle.

 _\- Je t'aime... Tu m'entends ?_

Je hoche la tête.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Reviens-nous vite._

 _\- Je reviendrais toujours pour toi et Lucy, je te le promets._

Je lui souris et m'éloigne, je ne peux pas rester, j'ai trop envie de pleurer alors quand je monte dans l'avion je n'attends pas avant de m'écrouler en larmes, John est là, il me tient dans ses bras et me serre contre lui alors que je pleure comme je n'avais jamais pleuré.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Et ça fait trois semaines déjà, Oliver me manque, on essaye de maintenir l'ordre en ville du mieux qu'on peut mais ce n'est pas simple. Lucy bouge dans son sommeil, je souris et quitte sa chambre, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille, si elle me voit elle ne voudra plus dormir.

Je ferme la porte de sa chambre quand j'entends un bruit. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde une dernière fois dans la chambre de Lucy, elle ne bouge pas, serre son doudou dans ses bras avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, je referme la porte quand j'entends un autre bruit, je ne suis pas folle, il y a quelqu'un chez moi. Je sais que ce n'est ni Théa, ni John, on a convenu qu'ils m'envoyaient un sms avant de venir afin que je m'attende à leur visite. Je retire le nom de Lucy de sa porte, si c'est un inconnu je ne veux pas qu'il sache que ma fille est dans cette chambre. J'ai la gorge nouée, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, peur de ce bruit que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Je n'ai pas d'arme et de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien, Oliver a eu beau m'apprendre je suis nulle au tir... Je ferais plus de dégât qu'autre chose. J'avance dans le salon quand je sens deux bras me serrer fortement, un bras sous mon cou et l'autre entoure mon torse, je ne peux pas bouger.

 _\- Ra's a demandé ta mort._

Non ! Lucy... Mon bébé... Pitié ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé... Elle est innocente... Je vous en pris... Je ne peux pas parler, je commence à me sentir étourdie, j'étouffe je ferme les yeux quand je me sens tomber au sol. Je tousse et je vois l'homme qui me tenait écrouler sur le sol, les yeux ouvert, la nuque sans doute brisée. Je lève le regard et suis surprise de voir Nyssa devant moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là.

 _\- Nyssa..._

Lucy ! Je me lève sans poser de questions, mes jambes tremblent et je ne sais pas ce qui me donne la force de bouger mais je dois aller chercher ma fille. Pitié faites qu'elle aille bien. Je me rapproche de sa chambre et je l'entends pleurer, elle va bien... J'ouvre sa chambre et je la vois debout dans son lit qui tends les bras vers moi, je cours vers elle et la prends dans mes bras quand je vois un homme arriver droit vers nous, je cache ma fille contre mon corps et me tourne dos à cet homme, je dois la protéger, je suis sa mère je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire que j'entends un grand bruit, je me tourne et voit l'homme étendu sur le sol, dans le même état que l'autre. Nyssa vient de le tuer lui aussi.

 _\- Nyssa..._

 _\- Oliver m'a demandé de vous protéger, viens !_

Je n'attends pas, j'ai des questions mais je pense que je peux faire confiance à Nyssa. J'attrape la couverture et le doudou de Lucy, j'entoure Lucy afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et je prends le sac de secours que j'ai préparé, je me doutais bien que je devrais partir à un moment où à un autre alors je lui ai préparé un sac avec tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

Je suis Nyssa sans attendre, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance mais elle est la seule qui puisse me sortir de là. Je serre Lucy contre moi et on quitte l'appartement. Une voiture est là, Nyssa monte à l'avant, je me mets à l'arrière afin d'avoir plus de place, je garde Lucy sur moi et je mets ma ceinture. Je ne sais pas où on va mais je ne veux pas parler, je me contente de garder ma fille contre moi, je pose des baisers sur sa tête tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, elle a du avoir peur en entendant tout ces bruits.

 _\- Ça va aller bébé... Ne pleure plus._

 _\- J'ai été surprise... Quand Oliver m'a dit que vous aviez une fille._

Je souris et serre un peu plus Lucy contre moi, c'est vrai qu'on ne se montre pas, on ne cache pas notre fille mais on aime garder notre vie privée pour nous et on s'est rendus compte que les gens ne portent plus autant d'attention à Oliver qu'avant il y a six mois. Oliver a engagé Ray Palmer pour l'aider à diriger l'entreprise, il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul avec son travail de nuit, Ray est doué et a de bonnes idées mais il a eu le malheur de vouloir se rapprocher de moi, je lui ai pourtant fait comprendre que j'avais quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un était Oliver mais il n'a rien lâché, j'en ai eu marre et je lui ai dis de me laisser tranquille que même si ça ne l'ennuyait pas que je sois en couple, ça ne devrait pas le laisser indifférent que j'ai un enfant. Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé aussitôt et je l'ai giflé avant qu'Oliver n'arrive et ne lui en colle une aussi. Ray a laissé tomber après ça, il s'est concentré sur l'entreprise mais il a été surpris quand le lendemain j'ai ramené notre fille au bureau en lui disant que maintenant il avait la preuve que je n'étais pas intéressée du tout.

 _\- Il n'est plus comme avant..._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas connu avant... Mais Sara m'en avait parlé... Il vous aime, vous l'avez aidé à tenir durant ces trois semaines._

Je ferme les yeux alors que la voiture s'arrête, j'espère qu'on sera en sécurité Lucy et moi, Oliver m'en voudrait si notre fille était en danger. J'ouvre les yeux et les lève vers Nyssa qui coupe le moteur et défait sa ceinture.

 _\- Est-ce que Oliver va bien ?_

Nyssa ne me regarde pas, elle sort quelque chose de la boîte à gant avant de regarder au dehors, je suis concentrée sur ma fille qui s'est rendormie, je la dépose sur la banquette et la couvre afin qu'elle n'ai pas froid.

 _\- Regarde par toi même._

Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle et je vois Oliver qui est à l'extérieur, je n'attends pas et sors de la voiture. Je cours vers lui, passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre aussi fort que je peux, il en fait de même et me serre contre lui tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, il m'a tellement manqué. Je n'ose pas le lâcher et je sens que lui non plus, il me serre fort contre lui.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué..._

 _\- Toi aussi mon amour... Chaque jours._

Je m'éloigne de lui un instant avant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes, je le sens sourire sous mes lèvres et répondre à mon baiser, trois semaines sans goûter à ses lèvres c'est atroce. On s'embrasse un long moment sans se soucier de Nyssa qui est toujours dans la voiture, Oliver me serre si fort que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il me repose au bout d'un long moment et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Tu vas rester maintenant ?_

 _\- Tout se termine ce soir... Je vais tout faire pour._

Je hoche la tête et souris avant de me blottir dans ses bras, je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi mais j'entends la portière claquer et Nyssa qui nous prévient que Lucy est réveillée.

 _ **Oliver**_

La mission contre Ra's est prévue depuis plusieurs mois, il m'a mis au défi de le battre et j'ai refusé, prétextant ne pas être intéressé par un combat contre lui... Il n'était pas de cet avis et m'a bien amoché, je n'étais pas sur de m'en sortir, mais Tatsu m'a sauvé et j'ai pu rentrer chez moi après une semaine, Félicity m'a sauté au cou en me jurant de ne plus lui faire de peur pareille. Alors quand je lui ai expliqué mon plan une fois seul avec elle, quand je lui ai dis que je devrais infiltrer la ligue afin de la détruire de l'intérieur, elle a refusé, elle avait peur que je ne me fasse tuer... Peur de me perdre. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me quitter... Elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant près d'une semaine... Et puis un soir elle est rentrée, en pleurant et en me demandant si je comptais revenir près d'elles... Je me suis relevé et l'ai serré dans mes bras, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'a dit ça mais je comprends maintenant... Ra's est dangereux... Il aurait pu me tuer sans attendre. J'ai promis à Félicity que je reviendrais pour elle, pour elles. Félicity et Lucy sont tout pour moi et c'est pour elles que je me suis battus, c'est pour elle que je fais tout ça, et c'est pour elles que je suis revenu.

Quand j'ai vu la voiture arriver j'ai su que Félicity et notre fille seraient dedans, Nyssa est la seule de la ligue en qui j'ai confiance, je savais qu'elle prendrait bien soin d'elles. Une fois l'avion de la ligue posé, nous n'étions plus que tout les deux, j'avais peur, que Ra's s'en prenne à ma famille après ma trahison mais Nyssa m'a juré qu'il ne leur arriverait rien. Alors quand j'ai vu Félicity dans la voiture, qui posait notre fille près d'elle, mon cœur s'est emballé, elles m'ont manqué toutes les deux.

Notre baiser a été passionné, mais j'aurais voulu plus, ce n'est pas le moment je le sais mais elle m'a tellement manqué. Je la rassure en lui disant que tout se terminera ce soir, il le faut, je veux la serrer contre moi toutes les nuits. Je veux lui parler de la suite quand Nyssa nous dit que Lucy est réveillée, je relâche un peu et elle me prend la main afin de me conduire à la voiture où se trouve notre fille.

Félicity ouvre la portière, Lucy est assise et fait un grand sourire en me voyant, je suis rassurée, elle n'a qu'un an, je pensais qu'elle m'avait oublié, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Je tends les bras et Lucy arrive en marchant à quatre pattes avant de tendre les siens vers moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre mon torse, elle m'a manqué, autant que sa mère. Je pose une main derrière sa tête et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux, elle sent bon le shampoing pour bébé. Je caresse doucement son dos en lui disant à quel point je l'aime. Je la lâche d'un bras et le tends vers Félicity, elle vient s'y réfugier et on reste ainsi l'un contre l'autre, en famille durant de longues minutes.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes en voiture, j'ai gardé Lucy sur moi depuis nos retrouvailles, elle s'est endormie après que je l'ai vacciné contre le virus que Ra's a l'intention d'utiliser sur la ville, elle n'a pas apprécié mais c'est pour son bien. Félicity est vaccinée aussi et j'en ai fait distribuer à nos amis à travers la ville. J'ai expliqué le plan à Félicity et même si elle a peur elle me suit jusqu'au bout.

La voiture s'arrête au pied de l'entreprise, elle m'a dit que c'est de là qu'ils travaillent depuis mon départ. On descend de voiture, je garde Lucy qui dort dans mes bras et pose un baiser sur son front, je ne me lasse pas de la garder contre moi, ma fille m'a tellement manqué.

Les retrouvailles avec les autres ne sont pas aussi chaleureuse qu'avec ma famille, je pense qu'ils m'en veulent de mon départ et de la souffrance que j'ai fais endurer à Félicity et Lucy, mais je ferais tout pour qu'ils aient de nouveau confiance en moi. Félicity ne m'a pas lâché, on a couché notre fille dans le petit lit qu'elle garde toujours près d'elle, je garde un œil sur mon bébé tout en exposant mon plan. Il y a des hommes à Ra's dans toute la ville, qui sont prêt à libérer le virus, chacun ira à un endroit pour tenter de l'en empêcher, moi je m'occupe du chef de la ligue, il a voulu faire tuer ma famille, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer. Nos amis partent chacun de leur côtés, je sens que ce ne sera pas facile de gagner leur confiance... Ils m'en veulent et je peux les comprendre. Il ne reste que Félicity et moi, je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Sois prudent... Je ne veux pas te perdre._

 _\- Promis._

Je pose un baiser sur son front avant de me diriger vers le lit de notre fille, Lucy dort paisiblement, rien ne semble la déranger, je me baisse et caresse sa petite tête... Elle a grandit en trois semaines, ses cheveux ont poussé, elle commence prononcer certaines syllabes... J'ai manqué beaucoup de chose et j'espère être là pour tout le reste. Je me redresse après lui avoir dit que je serais là à son réveil.

 _\- Tiens cette promesse..._

Je me tourne vers Félicity qui a les larmes aux yeux, je me rapproche et la serre contre moi, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et laisse ses larmes coulent, je peux les sentir.

 _\- Je te le promets mon amour, je vais revenir... Et après nous partirons tout les trois._

Elle se recule, surprise.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'aime cette ville, tu le sais... Mais je vous aime encore plus toi et Lucy... Alors quand tout sera fini, toi, moi et Lucy on partira loin d'ici..._

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Où tu voudras..._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, je pense à ce voyage depuis longtemps, je pense que ça nous fera du bien de partir tout les trois. J'aimerais qu'on parcours le monde mais je pense qu'on ne pourra pas. Si on pouvait partir trois ou quatre mois ce serait super mais je sais que ce sera déjà beaucoup. Théa arrivera à gérer l'entreprise à ma place, j'ai confiance en elle. Je pose un dernier baiser sur son front avant de partir, je ne veux pas mais je dois le faire, il faut que je me débarrasse de Ra's afin qu'on soit tranquille.

Je me bats contre Ra's depuis un moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais je suis sure d'une chose, quand j'ai commencé ma croisade contre le crime je n'avais pas peur de mourir, je ne voulais pas vivre, je survivais seulement, sans me soucier de ce qui m'attendais, mais aujourd'hui rien est comme avant et Ra's le sait, lors de notre combat précédent, celui où j'aurais pu mourir je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas donné à fond, je me concentrais sur le combat mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que la force n'est pas ce qui détermine un homme... Non, j'ai enfin compris que Félicity et notre fille sont ma force.

 _\- Tu es différent en te battant !_

 _\- J'ai trouvé une raison de me battre... Je l'avais avant..._

Je le repousse et rattrape mon arme avant de me relever.

 _\- ... Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte... Que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

 _\- Quoi ? L'amour ?_

Il me désarme et me met à genoux, non, je ne peux pas perdre comme ça, j'ai fais une promesse, Félicity et Lucy m'attendent, elles ont besoin de moi. Je lève les yeux vers Ra's et enfonce mon poing dans ses côtes avant de prendre son épée et de lui enfoncer dans le corps.

 _\- Oui... Vous avez voulu tuer votre propre fille... Moi je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans la mienne... C'est notre différence... J'ai une raison de vivre._

Je souris et enfonce un peu plus l'épée dans son corps, il crache du sang et me maintient la main comme pour me faire sortir l'arme.

 _\- Non... J'ai deux raisons de vivre... Je les ai toujours eues... Mais je pensais qu'en les mettant à l'écart lors des combats ça me rendrait plus fort... Mais c'est le contraire... C'est en ne pensant qu'à elles, que je suis le plus fort._

J'enfonce une dernière fois l'épée et Ra's s'écroule au sol. Il est mort, enfin, je vois Nyssa qui court vers moi, elle avise le corps de son père sur le sol et je jurerais voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle semble rassurée de le savoir mort. Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Je lâche l'épée et on quitte le barrage, je veux rejoindre ma famille, je veux les tenir dans mes bras et leur dire que tout est terminé.

Une fois à l'entreprise je me sens nerveux, c'est idiot, je ne devrais pas l'être, je vais retrouver la femme que j'aime et notre fille... Merde ça ne sonne pas bien ce que je dis... Je dois arranger la situation, Félicity deviendra ma femme... Enfin si elle accepte, mais je le souhaite plus que tout. Je souris comme un idiot au moment de rentrer, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, Félicity m'a dit que oui sur mon oreillette mais je préférerais voir tout le monde pour m'en assurer.

Je franchi les portes de l'ascenseur en compagnie de Nyssa quand j'entends mon amour parler, et je sais à sa voix qu'elle ne va pas bien.

 _\- S'il te plaît Ray, laisse-moi partir..._

Ray ? Cette ordure qui a osé l'embrasser il y a quelques mois ?! Je le hais, il a osé la toucher et ça je ne le supporte pas. Je veux rentrer et lui dire de lui foutre une paix royale quand Nyssa me tient le bras.

 _\- Laisse-moi, Félicity est là dedans, avec Lucy !_

 _\- Je sais mais justement, si tu agis par impulsion tu risques de les mettre en danger._

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais quand il s'agit d'elle je ne suis pas rationnel... Je comprends ce que Félicity ressent quand je me mets en danger, c'est intenable, douloureux. Et là elle se trouve en danger, avec notre fille près d'elle.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Ray ?_

 _\- Mon maître m'a promit de ramener ma fiancée si je faisais ce qu'il voulait !_

Je serre le poings, Félicity m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur lui quand il est venu travailler pour nous, je dis nous car cette entreprise est autant la mienne que la sienne... Félicity m'a appris que Ray avait perdu sa fiancée Anna lors de l'attaque de Slade l'an dernier, je suis bien heureux d'avoir réussi à l'avoir éloigné alors qu'elle attendait notre fille, je n'aurait pas supporté qu'il leur arrive malheur. Mais si jamais ce salaud ose toucher un seul de leur cheveux, je jure que je le tue, je n'aurais aucun regrets ! Ra's lui a promit de ramener la femme qu'il aime avec le puits de Lazarre.

 _\- Il veut que le prochain Ra's n'ait plus aucun lien dans cette vie !_

Non ! Cette fois je n'attends pas, je prends l'arc de Nyssa et je le bande en entrant dans la pièce, je vois Ray Palmer avec une arme pointée sur ma femme, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai peur, je vois le berceau de Lucy et je lance un regard à Félicity, elle hoche la tête, je suis rassuré, Lucy va bien.

 _\- Laisse ma famille partir Ray !_

J'entends le bruit de l'arme qu'il enclenche, Félicity a peur je peux le voir, je n'aime pas tuer et encore moins devant elle, mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

 _\- Mon amour ? Va chercher notre fille s'il te plaît._

Elle n'attends pas, Ray a l'arme pointée sur elle et lui cri de ne pas bouger, elle me regarde en souriant et va vers le berceau, elle tends les bras à l'intérieur et soulève Lucy avec sa couverture, je vois ma fille qui tient son doudou, ses yeux sont fermés et elle suce son pouce de l'autre main, elle dort à poings fermés. Félicity pose un baiser sur son front et s'approche de moi. Je ne la regarde pas, je suis concentré sur Ray qui pointe toujours son arme sur elle.

 _\- Je dois le faire !_

Il va tirer, je le sais, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je bande mon arc encore plus et tire une flèche vers lui sans attendre, elle se loge dans sa main et l'arme tombe sur le sol dans un bruit lourd, je me tourne vers Félicity, Lucy vient de se réveiller, à cause du bruit sans doute. Je m'approche pendant que Nyssa va s'occuper de Ray.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Il ne nous a pas touché._

Je suis soulagé, Lucy lève le bras vers moi et touche ma joue, je souris et la prends dans mes bras avant de la serrer contre mon cœur. Je serre Félicity de mon bras libre et l'embrasse tendrement. J'ai vécu trois semaines sans elles et je ne veux plus revivre ça, elles sont ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elles.

Les autres sont revenus, je suis rassurée de voir que tout le monde va bien. Nyssa va prendre la tête de la ligue le temps de tout remettre en ordre puis elle a décidé de libérer tout ceux qui le souhaitaient. Elle ne veut plus de cette vie, ni pour elle ni pour eux, j'en suis heureux, ces soldats auront une vie normale pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Félicity et moi avons fait part de notre décision à nos amis, nous allons partir, cette année à été éprouvante et même si Félicity m'a pardonné, ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne peux pas me pardonner de les avoir laissé elle et Lucy, elles sont ma priorité et je les ai quitté, je dois leur prouver que plus jamais je ne les abandonnerais. Mon amour soupire et se tourne vers moi

 _\- Tu ne nous as pas..._

 _\- C'est ce que je ressens pourtant..._

Elle me sourit et vient se blottir contre moi, Lucy est dans les bras de Théa, elle s'est de nouveau endormie, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, la journée a été longue et elle s'est vue réveillée à plusieurs reprise. On reste ensemble encore une heure avant de rentrer chez nous. On a prévu de partir dès demain, la ville est sans dessus dessous, pour le moment rien ne compte plus que ma famille. Théa a promit de prendre soin de l'entreprise familiale et je sais qu'elle le fera.

J'ouvre les yeux et je souris en voyant Félicity réveillée près de moi, Lucy est entre nous, on a pas voulu la quitter de la nuit, c'était génial de dormir avec les deux femmes de ma vie, elles m'ont manqué. Félicity sourit à son tour et s'approche de moi afin de m'embrasser, je lui rends son baiser avec tendresse avant de me séparer d'elle, elle m'a manqué mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller, ma fille dort près de nous.

 _\- Prête ?_

 _\- Oui... Même si tout ça va me manquer._

 _\- A moi aussi... Mais savoir que vous allez être avec moi non stop, je me sens bien... Je suis heureux._

 _\- Je suis heureuse aussi..._

Je lève ma main et caresse tendrement sa joue, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je puisse être aussi heureux, je le suis depuis cette nuit où je l'ai aimé pour la première fois... Depuis le lendemain de la mort de Tommy... Mais j'en prends conscience maintenant que je sais ce que c'est d'être séparé d'elles. Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes en voiture, on a préparé nos sacs la veille, un sac chacun, sauf deux pour Lucy, mais on achètera sur place peu importe où nous allons. Il fait chaud alors on a pris la décapotable dont on ne sert que le week-end, Félicity a mis un petit chapeau à Lucy afin qu'elle n'attrape pas chaud. C'est agréable. Félicity regarde Lucy qui est assise sur le siège arrière, je la vois sourire avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Elle adore ses livres._

Je souris, c'est vrai que Lucy aime les livres même si elle ne comprend rien, elle s'amuse à tourner les pages et gazouille avant de recommencer encore et encore.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?_

 _\- Hum... Je ne sais pas... Un pays chaud, avec des plages et du sable..._

Je la regarde rapidement, elle a l'air sure d'elle. Je pense a un endroit où j'ai toujours voulu l'emmener, je pensais le faire à son retour après que je l'ai éloigné de Slade mais je sais que les long voyages quand une femme est enceinte ne sont pas recommandés, alors j'ai du attendre, mais là ça me semble le bon moment.

 _\- Que penses-tu de Bali ?_

 _\- Bali ? Super !_

On sourit, Félicity passe sa main derrière ma tête et caresse la base de mes cheveux, je suis heureux mais je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, elle le sait et alors qu'on se dirige vers le soleil qui continue de se lever, alors que sa lumière nous guide vers notre destination, je sais qu'aujourd'hui avec ma femme et ma fille, je n'ai plus peur de me battre, je n'ai plus peur de vivre, je n'ai plus peur d'être seul, parce que je sais qu'avec mes deux lumières à mes côtés, je ne le serais jamais.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ?**

 **J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Lâchez vos reviews surtout, cette petite fic est mon bébé et si je n'ai pas de reviews, y'aura pas de chapitre mercredi XD ( bon ça c si je vais mieux et si vous êtes sages ^^ )**

 **A bientôt pitetre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que je vais bien mieux, je me sens tellement bien que j'ai pu écrire un bout de votre future fic hier =)**

 **Ensuite je veux vous remercier de vos reviews, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise autant.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ferme la porte de la chambre de Lucy, elle était épuisée du voyage, Barry et les autres ont été ravi de la revoir, c'est vrai qu'un an ça passe vite. On est allés les voir durant notre voyage et Lucy ne marchait pas encore, là elle galope. Je souris en repensant à ses premiers pas. Nous étions au Pérou quand elle a marché pour la première fois, on faisait du tourisme, Félicity la faisait tenir debout pour observer des animaux quand elle a fait quelques pas dans leur direction, il m'a fallut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que ma fille marchait. Elle grandit si vite, aujourd'hui elle a deux ans, elle marche, parle en se faisant comprendre, son côté bébé disparaît et elle devient une grande fille... Même si elle restera toujours mon bébé. Et puis j'ai encore le temps, elle n'a que deux ans, je vais pouvoir profiter de ma fille au maximum pendant encore des années.

Ce n'est pas le cas de mon fils... J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai un fils de neuf ans dont je ne savais rien jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Un enfant de cette femme qui m'a fait croire qu'elle l'avait perdu... Je sais que je n'étais pas un modèle il y a dix ans mais elle n'avait pas le droit de me mentir et encore moins de me faire ce chantage... Elle voulait bien que je le rencontre mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire qui j'étais ni d'en parler à ma femme et à ma fille... J'ai refusé... Elle m'a laissé lui dire au revoir mais je ne pouvais pas cacher la vérité à ma famille. Lors de notre escapade de cinq mois Félicity et moi nous sommes mariés, nous étions à Barcelone ce jour là, j'ai fais venir Théa et John et nous nous sommes mariés, ce fut une journée magnifique et je lui ai promis que quoi qu'il arrive, elle et Lucy seraient ma priorité. A notre retour de Barcelone nous nous sommes installés à Ivy Town, une petite ville tranquille où nous avons été heureux pendant plus d'un mois... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent nous chercher pour nous débarrasser de ce Damian Darhk.

On est rentrés et j'ai promis à Félicity de tout faire pour les garder en sécurité, je leur ai promis de ne jamais rien leur cacher, je sais que Lucy ne comprends pas, mais ma famille passe avant tout et j'ai juré de nous garder unis... Et là Samantha me propose cet accord stupide et je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que je dois en parler à mon amour ? Je pense que oui, de toute façon j'ai refusé l'accord, alors Félicity a le droit de savoir.

Je descends dans le salon, elle est en train de ranger nos affaires, elle me tourne le dos, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'a entendu, j'avance vers elle et la prends dans mes bras, elle rit et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Lucy dort ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin, elle a la bougeotte._

On sourit tout les deux, je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse, elle baisse le regard, elle sait... Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose, je dois lui dire, je n'ai pas le droit de lui mentir.

 _\- Je dois te parler..._

 _\- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?_

Je soupire et lui prends la main avant de me diriger vers le canapé, elle me suit sans hésiter, je m'assois et la fais me rejoindre, elle s'installe près de moi tout en gardant nos mains enlacées.

 _\- Je vais te le dire... Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur..._

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, oui j'ai peur, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte quand elle saura la vérité et le pire c'est que même si c'est une erreur appartenant au passé... Aujourd'hui elle va entrer dans notre vie et j'ai peur que le fait de lui en parler ne gâche tout.

 _\- Oliver... Parle-moi..._

Je baisse le regard et je commence à tout lui raconter depuis le début, je lui parle d'avant le naufrage, de cette nuit que j'ai partagé avec Samantha sans entrer dans les détails... D'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens pas, nous étions ivre et ce fut une erreur. Je lui parle de sa grossesse, de ma réaction, de ce qu'elle m'a annoncé, de ces dix ans où j'ai vécu en étant persuadé que cet enfant était mort... Et de ma découverte il y a deux jours, je lui parle d'un test que j'ai fais afin d'être sur et du résultat qui est tombé, William est mon fils. Les yeux de Félicity en disent long, elle est sous le choc de ce que je viens de lui annoncer, je baisse le regard et continue mon récit, je lui dis que Samantha m'a proposé un accord et je lui dis en quoi il tient. Elle se lève, elle est furieuse, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, j'ai peur... Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne le peux pas.

 _\- Tu as fais quoi ?!_

 _\- Rien ! J'ai refusé..._

Son regard se radoucit, je baisse le mien, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu, je ne veux pas perdre ma femme et je ne verrais jamais mon fils... Je vois mon amour se rapprocher de moi, elle se baisse et prends mes mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

Je lève le regard, des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher, je me sens mal... Triste alors que je ne devrais pas... Je devrais être heureux, j'ai une femme superbe que j'aime plus que tout, une petite fille adorable qui me comble comme jamais... Mais savoir que j'ai un fils... Et que je ne pourrais plus le voir, ça me fend le cœur.

 _\- Dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis..._

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, elle me sourit et se met à genoux devant moi.

 _\- Tu m'as tout dit... Alors que tu aurais pu accepter son accord et ne rien me dire tout en continuant de le voir..._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas ! Si tu l'avais appris... Ça t'aurait brisé le cœur... Et ça je ne pouvais pas..._

Je baisse de nouveau les yeux mais elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et me force à la regarder.

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas fais. Ce petit garçon a le droit de te connaître... Tout comme tu as le droit de faire parti de sa vie... Alors fais-le... Appelle sa mère et dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis... Que tu acceptes ses conditions... Prouve-lui qu'elle peut te faire confiance, que tu n'es plus le même homme qu'avant..._

Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent, comment peut-elle être aussi compréhensive ? Comment c'est possible ? Je prends ses bras et la rapproche de moi tout en passant ses bras autour de son corps, elle passe les siens autour du mien en me disant que tout ira bien.

 _\- Promets-moi juste... De continuer de..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser, je sais très bien ce qui l'inquiète et je dois la rassurer au plus vite, je la sens se détendre dans mes bras et je la rapproche encore plus de mon corps avant de la faire monter sur mes genoux, nos langues se rencontrent et mes mains passent sous son haut, je caresse sa peau qui me semble brûlante sous mes mains avant de la repousser un petit peu.

 _\- Jamais je ne vous délaisserais Lucy et toi... Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je veux connaître William... Mais pas au détriment des deux personnes que j'aime le plus._

Elle sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de se rapprocher de mon corps, j'ai envie d'elle là, de suite, mais je ne sais pas si elle va être d'accord... Mes révélations ont été difficiles à encaisser pour elle.. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir... Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et qu'elle retire son haut avant de le balancer dans le salon.

 _\- Maintenant si tu veux bien... On a été à Central City pendant quatre jours et te voir en costume sans te sauter dessus... C'est l'horreur..._

Je ri de bon cœur avant de la serrer contre moi et de la faire basculer sur le canapé, j'ai moi aussi envie de la posséder, de lui faire l'amour avec autant de tendresse que de passion, je veux lui prouver que peu importe ce qu'il se passe, elle est la femme de ma vie, la mère de ma fille, et que je l'aime plus que tout.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Félicity en blottie contre moi, nous sommes à l'étroit sur ce canapé mais on avait pas la force de monter nous coucher, on a passé des heures à faire l'amour sans se fatiguer, je souris, c'était génial et on a beau être ensemble depuis trois ans... On est toujours aussi fougueux. Je me détache un peu d'elle afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner mais sa voix me fait sourire.

 _\- La prochaine fois je dis non au deuxième et troisième round... Et aussi au quatrième... Surtout sur le canapé..._

J'éclate de rire et pose un baiser sur son épaule, elle se retourne et me sourit avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Il est quelle heure ?_

 _\- Sept heures... Lucy dort encore..._

 _\- Hum..._

Je souris, elle a l'air épuisée, c'est vrai qu'on y a été fort cette nuit, heureusement que notre fille a le sommeil lourd. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et ma main se pose sur son ventre avant de descendre toujours plus bas, j'arrive au niveau de son intimité et je sens Félicity se cambrer, je rentre un doigt en elle et commence à la caresser, elle n'a pas l'air de cet avis, elle me repousse et me fait basculer sous elle avant de s'unir à moi dans un gémissement puissant. Je la tiens à la taille alors qu'elle se déhanche de plus en plus vite, mes yeux sont fermés, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps et je sais que elle non plus, elle va de plus en plus vite avant de crier mon prénom alors que je cri le sien. Elle s'écroule sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur mon torse.

 _\- J'adore ce genre de réveil... C'est meilleur qu'un bon petit déj._

 _\- Alors je laisse tomber pour ce matin ?_

Elle se redresse et secoue la tête.

 _\- Jamais... Sauf si tu veux des œufs cramés ce matin..._

Je souris, elle aussi, elle n'est pas douée en cuisine mais c'est une des choses que j'aime chez elle, j'adore son visage quand elle tente de cuisiner.

Je finis par me lever et par me rhabiller alors que Félicity monte à l'étage pour préparer notre fille, il nous semble l'avoir entendu après notre étreinte. Je prépare le petit déjeuner, je fais cuire des œufs et du bacon et prépare le petit déjeuner de Lucy, son lait de croissance, des pancakes avec un peu de fruits. Je rempli le biberon de Lucy de son lait et y rajoute une cuillère de chocolat en poudre, elle adore ça. J'ai juste le temps de remplir nos assiettes que je vois Félicity descendre en tenant notre fille dans ses bras, je souris et les rejoins, j'embrasse ma femme et pose un baiser sur la joue de mon bébé.

 _\- Bien dormi mon bébé ?_

 _\- Oui... Câlin papa..._

Je la prends dans mes bras en souriant, Félicity va s'asseoir à table, je la rejoins et donne le biberon de Lucy qu'elle prend toute seule. Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur, j'ai prévu d'appeler Samantha après le repas, pendant que j'en ai le courage. Félicity sent que je suis tendu, elle pose sa main sur la mienne et me sourit en me disant que tout va bien se passer.

Je suis au téléphone depuis quelques secondes, Samantha est à l'autre bout du fil, je serre le poing, j'ai peur, je ne regrette pas ma décision, j'ai bien fais de refuser hier et de tout dire à ma femme mais j'ai peur qu'elle refuse maintenant. Félicity met Lucy dans son parc avec ses livres, Lucy s'assoit sur le sol et les regarde en souriant. Mon amour s'approche de moi et me prend la main. Je lui souris, je me sens mieux avec elle à mes côtés.

 _\- Oui je suis sur... Je veux le connaître, j'accepte ta condition..._

Je serre la main de mon amour, je suis si heureux de savoir qu'elle partage tout ça avec moi, pour Samantha, personne ne sera au courant, mais quand je rentrerais chez moi, je raconterais tout à ma femme, je suis sure qu'elle sera curieuse et qu'elle aussi voudrait connaître William.

 _\- Merci Samantha... Merci..._

Elle accepte, en me rappelant encore une fois que personne ne doit être au courant. Je lui promets de ne rien dire mais j'ai un pincement au cœur en disant ça, Félicity s'en rend compte et se colle à moi, elle veut me rassurer et je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien.

 _\- Je peux venir le voir de temps en temps ?_

Elle me répond que oui, mais seulement le week-end car il a de l'école, je comprends, je lui propose de venir un samedi sur deux, l'après midi. Je veux aussi profiter de mes week-end avec Lucy et Félicity. Samantha accepte, je suis soulagé, je raccroche et pose le téléphone avant de serrer ma femme contre moi.

 _\- Merci de me soutenir..._

 _\- Merci à toi... De m'avoir fait confiance et de m'impliquer dans tout ça..._

Je lui souris, et pose un baiser sur son front avant que notre fille ne nous appelle, on se tourne vers elle, Lucy nous tend les bras.

 _\- Moi aussi un câlin !_

On avance vers elle, je tends les bras qu'elle attrape sans attendre, elle pose ensuite sa tête sur mon torse et pose un bisou dessus, ma fille est adorable et j'espère qu'un jour elle pourra rencontrer son grand frère.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà trois mois que Oliver voit William et tout se passe bien, il le voit deux fois par mois à peut près, sauf le mois dernier, il n'y a pas été à cause de ma blessure, je n'ai jamais vu Oliver aussi inquiet que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et qu'il était penché au dessus de moi à l'hôpital... J'ai reçu plusieurs balles et je me retrouve dans ce fauteuil, quand le médecin me l'a annoncé j'ai cru que ma vie allait s'arrêter... Je ne savais pas ce que Oliver allait faire... Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir rester près d'un fardeau comme moi ? J'ai pensé à demander le divorce... J'aime mon mari plus que tout mais je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça mais il l'a su, il m'a entendu en parler avec ma mère quand j'étais à l'hôpital, il est entré dans ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux et j'ai su qu'il avait tout entendu.

 **Flash Back**

Je regarde Oliver qui entre dans ma chambre, ma mère en sort en lui lançant un faible sourire. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté, je ne veux pas affronter son regard, c'est trop difficile.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

Je n'en fais rien, je garde la tête tournée, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, si je le pouvais, j'aimerais fuir au plus loin...

 _\- Félicity regarde-moi !_

Il a l'air en colère, furieux, je ne l'ai jamais entendu me parler comme ça, je tourne la tête et ce que je vois me fais mal... Il semble aussi mal que moi, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, j'aimerais courir dans ses bras et le rassurer mais je ne peux pas... Je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire... Je tourne de nouveau la tête.

 _\- Pars... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Non ! Jamais je ne le ferais..._

J'entends ses pas, ils se rapprochent de moi et je vois Oliver qui vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

 _\- J'aimerais ne plus jamais entendre cette connerie... Jamais tu m'entends ?_

 _\- C'est le mieux pourtant je..._

Il se penche vers moi et colle ses lèvres aux miennes, je n'ai plus de force et j'ai du mal à répondre à son baiser mais j'essaye de le faire au mieux... Oliver se recule et essuie mes larmes.

 _\- Jamais je ne te quitterais, que tu sois clouée dans un fauteuil ou pas... Je t'aime... Tu es toute ma vie tu entends ?_

Je hoche la tête en fermant les yeux, je voudrais parler mais Oliver pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- On a toujours tout affronté ensemble... Et ça aussi on le fera tout les deux. Je me fiche que tu puisses marcher ou pas... Je me fiche de tout tant que tu es avec moi... Ne pense pas à me quitter..._

Il se penche vers moi tout en prenant ma main et y glisse mon alliance qu'on m'a retiré à mon arrivée ici... J'avais peur de ne jamais la récupérer mais elle est à mon doigt et Oliver me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne veut pas que je la retire.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ça va mieux maintenant, je commence à m'habituer et puis comme l'a dit Oliver, nous affronterons ça ensemble... Même si ça n'a pas été simple, quand je suis revenue à la maison, je voyais Oliver jouer avec Lucy, notre fille qui courait et Oliver allait après elle, j'ai éclaté en sanglot en voyant ça... Parce que je ne pourrais jamais le faire, Oliver est venu vers moi et m'a serré contre lui en me disant que tout irait bien, j'ai voulu le repousser mais il m'a fait tomber du fauteuil et m'a serré contre lui en me disant qu'il serait toujours là... Et puis Lucy est venue vers moi en tendant ses bras, elle m'a fait un câlin et m'a demandé de ne pas pleurer... Je l'ai serré aussi fort que je pouvais tout en pleurant... Je dois être forte, pour mon couple, pour ma fille, pour qu'on soit heureux.

 _\- Oliver tu peux venir m'aider ?_

 _\- J'arrive !_

Il vient vers moi en courant, il commence à faire meilleur dehors mais les chaussures de Lucy qu'on a acheté la semaine dernière sont trop hautes pour que je les atteigne. Il voit ce que j'essaye d'attraper et les prends.

 _\- Désolé, je..._

Je souris et lui prends la main avant de le faire baisser à mon niveau, il veut s'excuser de les avoir mise trop haut mais ce n'est rien. Je prends les chaussures de Lucy et appelle ma fille qui arrive en courant.

 _\- Maman on met chaussures ?_

 _\- Oui mon ange._

Elle sourit, aujourd'hui on dépose Lucy chez Théa et on va à ma première séance de rééducation, je suis nerveuse, je dois vraiment remercier Curtis, un des employé de l'entreprise, je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui cette année, Oliver a été jaloux mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il était gay il a été rassuré... Curtis a crée une puce qu'on m'a implanté dans la colonne vertébrale qui pourrait me permettre de marcher de nouveau. J'y crois mais j'ai peur de me faire trop d'espoir.

On arrive au centre de rééducation, Oliver est à mes côtés et me sourit, j'essaye de me mettre debout mais je ne parviens pas à tenir sur mes jambes, je m'écroule à chaque fois... Et Oliver me rattrape dès qu'il voit que je flanche. Ça m'agace et m'énerve, je veux remarcher ! Je veux pouvoir courir auprès de ma fille, je veux pouvoir me promener en tenant la main de mon mari... Je veux pouvoir faire tout ça... Une larme s'échappe de mon œil, je l'essuie rapidement, Oliver se met devant moi et me prends les mains.

 _\- Hey... Tu te mets debout... Tu ne tiens pas, mais tu te mets debout seule... C'est déjà un grand pas en avant... Il faudra du temps... Mais on y arrivera..._

Je souris, il parle toujours en disant « nous » il m'accompagne à chaque étape c'est le meilleur, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous sommes sur le parking, Oliver me pousse jusqu'à la voiture, il dit que j'ai fais suffisamment d'effort pour aujourd'hui et qu'il veut prendre soin de moi.

 _\- Comme c'est touchant !_

On se tourne sans attendre et nous sommes face à Damian Darhk, Oliver se place aussitôt devant moi.

 _\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous... Mais pour vous dire cher Oliver Queen que je détiens votre fils... William... Que vous avez soigneusement caché à tout le monde._

Quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible, comment a-t-il apprit pour William ? J'espère qu'il va bien ! Oliver serre les poings, je tends la main et lui attrape la sienne qu'il serre tendrement.

 _\- Vous ne semblez pas surprise madame Queen._

Je fais un petit sourire même s'il est plus forcé qu'autre chose, Darhk me dégoutte, c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans ce fauteuil et je me demande toujours ce qui se serait passé si Lucy avait été avec nous ce jour là... Elle est si petite... Non, elle va bien, elle était avec ma mère, tout va bien.

 _\- Non je ne le suis pas... Mon mari m'a dit pour son fils..._

Je vois bien qu'il est surprit, il pensait semer la zizanie entre nous mais c'est l'inverse, nous sommes plus soudés que jamais. Il dit à Oliver que s'il veut retrouver William il doit abandonner la mairie... Je baisse le regard, devenir Maire lui tenait à cœur, il voulait sauver notre ville de toutes les façons possible, il voulait rendre la ville meilleure pour notre petite fille. Darhk sans va sans ajouter un seul mot, Oliver ne dit rien, son poing est serré, je lâche son autre main et vais me mettre face à lui.

 _\- On va le retrouver, je te le promet... On retrouvera William._

Il me fait un petit sourire triste et se baisse vers moi.

 _\- Je veux que tu partes avec Lucy... Tu..._

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Félicity..._

Non, cette fois je ne le laisse pas finir, il est hors de question qu'on se sépare. Je lui prends les mains et le force à se baisser à mon niveau.

 _\- Non... Je refuse de partir sans toi... Je sais que tu veux nous protéger et je t'aime infiniment de vouloir faire ça... Mais Darhk ne me fait pas peur... Je vais rester à tes côtés et on va retrouver ton fils._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui tout en déposant un baiser dans mon cou, on se sépare rapidement, il faut aller au QG afin de retrouver William.

Samantha est arrivée il y a une heure, un brin de jalousie s'est emparée de moi quand je l'ai vu, elle est belle, elle ressemble plus au style de femme d'Oliver... Je sais qu'il m'aime, je ne doute pas de lui, mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment qui me dit qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux... Et puis j'ai vu le regard d'Oliver et je suis passée à autre chose, jamais personne ne m'a regardé comme lui me regarde. Je suis à mon PC tentant de trouver une piste pour William, Samantha est à côtés de moi, je suis nerveuse, parce que j'étais au courant de tout et quand Oliver a parlé de son fils, je n'ai pas pu montrer que j'étais surprise... Elle sait qu'Oliver m'a parlé.

 _\- Je lui avais demandé de n'en parler à personne..._

Je fais un petit sourire et la regarde.

 _\- Je sais... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Il m'a tout dit dès notre retour... Et une fois le choc passé, je lui ai dis d'accepter._

 _\- Mais il vous en avait parlé._

 _\- Comprenez-le... Vous lui avez demandé de nous mentir à moi et à notre fille... Il ne pouvait pas.._.

Elle regarde une photo posée à côté de l'ordinateur, c'est Lucy, j'adore cette photo, ma fille porte une petite salopette en jean avec une chemisette rouge et un gilet blanc par dessus. Ses cheveux sont tenus par un petit bandeau bleu et elle fait un grand sourire, elle est belle.

 _\- C'est elle ?_

 _\- Oui... C'est Lucy._

Elle la regarde, heureusement que Théa l'a déposé chez ma mère et Quentin.

 _\- Vous avez confiance en lui ? Je veux dire pour être le père de..._

 _\- Je vous arrête Samantha..._

Je ne veux pas m'énerver mais je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il a changé.

 _\- Oliver est le meilleur homme qui m'est été donné de rencontrer. Je sais qui il était avant le naufrage mais je ne vais pas le faire payer- ses erreurs, ce serait cruel de ma part..._

 _\- Alors vous lui faites confiance._

 _\- Plus qu'en n'importe qui... Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est un père merveilleux... Ce soir, quand on a su pour William... Il a voulu nous envoyer loin Lucy et moi.. Mais je ne peux pas le quitter c'est impossible..._

Elle regarde de nouveau la photo, je veux lui parler depuis des semaines et ce soir j'en ai l'occasion, même si je ne veux pas la brusquer, je dois le lui dire.

 _\- Je comprends que vous vouliez protéger votre fils, croyez-moi. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas... C'est pourquoi vous faites souffrir Oliver à cause d'une chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Il a changé et si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte... C'est que vous ne voulez pas regarder._

Un bip, j'ai une piste ! Super ! Je fais quelques manipulations et je peux localiser un endroit où Darhk peut cacher William. Oliver arrive près de moi et se met à mon niveau.

 _\- Tu as quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui, il doit être ici._

Il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon fron-t en me remerciant, il se lève ensuite et va se préparer, tout le monde en fait autant, je vais devoir rester ici, ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir les aider mais coincer dans ce fauteuil je peux encore moins faire quoi que ce soit. Avant de partir Oliver s'approche de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Je serais prudent, je te le promets._

Je souris, j'aime quand il me fait cette promesse, je sais qu'il le sera toujours mais quand il me le dit ça me rassure encore plus.

Tout au long de la mission de sauvetage j'ai été nerveuse, j'avais peur qu'ils ne réussissent pas, peur qu'Oliver soit blessé, peur de le perdre... Je veux que mon mari rentre à la maison mais je veux aussi qu'il ramène son petit garçon auprès de sa mère. Alors quand il me dit qu'il l'a retrouvé et que tout va bien je suis soulagé et je peux voir que Samantha l'est aussi, je la comprends, elle se lève et file en direction du poste de police, j'aimerais l'accompagner mais je vais la ralentir plus qu'autre chose.

Ce soir là, je regarde Oliver qui est sur le balcon, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est rentrés, je sais qu'il est malheureux, il a dit à Samantha de partir loin de lui avec William et elle l'a fait, je sais qu'il lui a dit ça pour protéger leur fils... Mais il le vit mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le consoler... J'aimerais trouver les mots mais ce n'est pas facile... Lucy est dans sa chambre, je viens d'aller la coucher, il est encore tôt mais elle baillait, elle a besoin de dormir. Je rentre sur le balcon, je dois être là pour lui, ce doit être horrible de se sentir comme ça.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il se tourne et me fait un petit sourire triste.

 _\- Je vais bien..._

 _\- Non... Tu ne vas pas bien..._

Il baisse le regard et je le vois essuyer une larme, je le savais... Je m'appuie sur la rambarde et me met debout, j'ai commencé à sentir des sensations dans les jambes cet après midi après la rééducation mais je ne voulais pas essayer avant d'être sure, mais là il le faut, Oliver a besoin de réconfort et ce sera mieux si je peux le serrer contre moi. Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction, c'est douloureux mais supportable, il lève les yeux vers moi et je vois à son regard qu'il est surprit, il ne dit rien, je manque de tomber mais il me rattrape.

 _\- Tu..._

 _\- Chut... Je suis là... Ne cache pas ta peine... Pas à moi..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que les siens enlacent ma taille, il enfoui son visage dans mon cou et je le sens verser ses larmes, je savais qu'il était malheureux et je suis en colère... Je suis furieuse après Samantha qui a osé demander à Oliver de ne rien dire, je suis furieuse contre Darhk qui a osé s'en prendre à un petit garçon innocent... Et je suis furieuse après moi... Parce que je me sens inutile, j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à le rendre heureux alors que c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- D'être là... Avec moi..._

Il me serre encore plus fort contre lui et je lui dit que je suis là avec lui et que je le serais toujours, je serais à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive et je le soutiendrais et quand on en aura fini avec Darhk je l'aiderais à retrouver son fils, je m'en fais la promesse. Darhk doit vite disparaître, je refuse que les ténèbres qu'il a ramené dans la vie de mon mari ne le submergent de nouveau... Je veux qu'il continue de vivre dans la lumière comme durant ces quatre ans... Il le faut.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

 _\- Je me sens inutile pourtant..._

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... C'est toi qui me maintiens hors des ténèbres..._

Je souris alors qu'il me relâche légèrement, je me sens encore un peu faible sur mes jambes et il s'en rend compte, il me soutient et pose son front contre le mien. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui, il ne reverra pas William avant un long moment et je suis heureuse d'être restée quand il m'a dit de partir, je n'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait s'il nous avait perdu aussi Lucy et moi... Alors je lui fais une dernière promesse.

 _\- Je te promets de toujours être là Oliver... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Il me serre de nouveau contre lui, cette fois je ne sens plus de larmes et je me sens rassurée parce que je sais qu'un jour j'arriverais à faire disparaître définitivement les ténèbres qui entourent mon mari, il me l'a dit souvent... Je suis sa lumière et tant qu'il m'aura à ses côtés, je ne laisserais pas les ténèbres l'envahir.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle approche de l'histoire avec William ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré écrire ma vision des choses !**

 **Vendredi il y aura le dernier chapitre de cette fic ( pour le moment ), si vous êtes sages... parce que vous savez bien que pas de review veut dire pas de chapitre XD**

 **A vendredi peut-être !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un autre chapitre de la fic Lightning !**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'essuie mes larmes pour la troisième fois de la journée, je n'en peux plus de tout ça, de ce que je vis en ce moment... Je pensais que tout s'arrangerait mais ce n'est pas le cas... Depuis la mort de Laurel tout est atroce entre Oliver et moi... Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de la tristesse et j'ai compris, je n'ai rien dis et je lui ai laissé le temps de penser sa blessure, moi aussi j'ai souffert mais je devais être forte, pour notre fille... Mais là je n'en peux plus, je souffre trop de cette situation, j'ai la sensation que je vais le perdre, qu'il va rentrer un soir en disant que tout est fini... Je n'en peux plus... Je regarde Lucy qui joue avec ses jouets, elle ne comprends pas la situation elle est encore petite, je ne lui dis rien je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec toute cette colère et cette tristesse.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je vais ouvrir sans attendre et je souris en voyant Théa qui vient nous rendre visite, ça fait près de deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vue, je ne vais pas souvent au QG, ça me fait mal de voir Oliver comme ça alors je l'évite au maximum... Je pensais qu'il tenterait de me voir mais non... Il reste loin de moi et ne vient pas me retrouver au travail comme il le faisait avant... Mon mari me manque.

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Salut Théa..._

Oh merde ma voix, elle va se rendre compte que ça ne va pas du tout... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que je dois lui parler ? Une larme coule sur ma jour, Théa me prend dans ses bras et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je secoue la tête en voyant Lucy jouer.

 _\- Félicity, dis-moi... Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça._

 _\- Oliver me manque..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais tu le vois tout les jours..._

Elle est surprise de ce que je lui dis je le sais, je secoue la tête et me dirige vers la cuisine afin que Lucy n'entende pas ce que j'ai à dire tout en gardant un œil sur elle.

 _\- On se voit sans se voir... Ce n'est pas comme avant... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de nous... Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de sa peine... Mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y a plus... Et ça me fait mal... Je l'aime Théa, rien a changé mais..._

Ma belle sœur se met devant moi et pose ses bras sur mes épaules.

 _\- Non pas de mais ! Ollie t'aime, je le sais... Écoute-moi... Hier matin je l'ai trouvé au QG en train de s'entraîner, je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien mais il m'a dit que non... Depuis la mort de Laurel... Il fait des cauchemars où c'est toi et Lucy qu'il enterre... Il ne dort plus alors il passe moins de temps avec vous deux car il ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes..._

Ce que Théa me dit me fait mal, je ne pensais pas que mon mari souffrait à ce point là... Je regarde vers Lucy qui joue toujours avec ses jouets, je dois parler à Oliver mais je ne veux pas que Lucy entende... Je demande à Théa si elle peut la garder quelques heures, le temps que je parle à son frère.

 _\- Bien sur, vous en avez besoin, prenez votre temps, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas passé du temps avec ma nièce._

Je souris avant d'aller voir Lucy, je l'embrasse sur le front en disant que je vais chercher son papa et que je reviens bientôt. Elle sourit et court dans les bras de sa tante, elle était si concentrée sur son jeu qu'elle ne l'a pas vu arriver.

J'arrive au QG assez rapidement, j'hésite à aller voir Oliver, je sais qu'il est là, j'entends des bruits que je reconnais, il s'entraîne. Je serre les mains, je suis nerveuse, est-ce qu'il va vouloir me parler ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers ce bruit qui m'est si familier. Je vois Oliver qui s'entraîne avec ses bâtons... Des larmes me montent aux yeux, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer mais j'ai encore plus mal en le voyant dans cet état, il n'est pas comme d'habitude... Il y a quelque chose en lui qui a disparu... Et je veux savoir quoi. Je m'approche de plus en plus, les mains tremblantes, les jambes lourdes, je me sens mal... Nauséeuse... Mais je dois lui parler.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il arrête son entraînement et se tourne vers moi, son regard... Il est brillant de larmes, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je ne cherche pas à savoir je cours dans ses bras et passe aussitôt mes bras autour de son cou, je sais qu'on doit parler mais je dois le rassurer, il faut qu'il sache que je suis là, je caresse la base de ses cheveux alors que ses bras m'enlacent aussi fort qu'il peut.

 _\- Je suis là... Je ne vais nul part Oliver... Je suis là..._

On reste sans parler pendant quelques minutes, il me garde dans ses bras et me serrent si fort que j'ai la sensation qu'il va me briser mais je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire avant de me reculer, mon cœur se compresse en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais je dois tout lui dire, sinon on fonce dans le mur et je ne veux pas le perdre.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle..._

Je le sens se tendre et je vois bien qu'il fuit mon regard, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et le force à me regarder.

 _\- Je suis là... Et je t'aime..._

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de me dire qu'il m'aime aussi. Il me raconte ensuite ses cauchemars, il me dit tout ce qu'il a vu... Il entre dans une pièce, avec son arc et voit mon corps sur le sol, il court vers moi et voit que je tiens Lucy dans mes bras... Il ne peut plus rien faire pour nous. Je caresse ses joues en essuyant ses larmes, ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi.

 _\- Mais je vais bien... Lucy va bien aussi... Ne nous fuis pas Oliver... On a besoin de toi..._

Il hoche la tête avant de coller son front au mien, je sais qu'il a peur, Darhk a tué notre amie et il craint que ça ne nous arrive à moi et à notre fille mais je dois lui dire ce qui me tracassait aussi depuis quelques temps, je n'ai pas pu lui parler d'une chose qui était importante pour nous deux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je souris et sors quelque chose de mon sac.

 _\- Je voulais t'en parler dès le début... D'ailleurs j'allais le faire... Mais Laurel est morte et j'ai repoussé..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je lui donne un papier qu'il prend sans attendre, il le déplie et lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus, une fois terminé il lève les yeux vers moi, je vois de la douleur dans son regard.

 _\- Tu es... Enfin tu croyais..._

Je hoche la tête... Ce sont les résultat d'une analyse de sang, le mois dernier j'ai eu du retard et je pensais être enceinte, j'ai voulu en parler à Oliver mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé je reculais, j'ai fais la prise de sang après la mort de Laurel et les résultats sont revenus deux jours plus tard... Mais je n'arrivais pas à le dire à Oliver, mais la il le fallait, je ne veux rien lui cacher.

 _\- Pourquoi tu..._

 _\- J'avais peur... Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'avais peur que tu me dise que c'était trop tôt si j'étais enceinte... Et puis on a déjà Lucy qui n'était pas prévue alors..._

 _\- Alors rien !_

Il sourit et s'approche avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je t'aime et j'aime Lucy... Même si elle a fait son entrée dans notre vie plus tôt qu'on le pensait, je n'ai jamais regretté._

Oliver essuie mes larmes et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Si tu avais été enceinte... Je pense... Que je ne l'aurais pas bien pris sur le coup... Pas parce que je ne veux pas d'autres enfants... Non... Un jour peut-être... Mais avec Darhk j'aurais eu encore plus peur pour toi... Mais je sais que j'aurais été heureux et que j'aurais aimé ce bébé autant que j'aime notre fille._

Je souris et me colle contre lui, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre, si peur qu'il se renferme... Je dois profiter de ce moment pour lui faire part de toutes mes craintes.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué... J'avais peur qu'un jour je ne rentre à la maison... Et que tu ne veuilles divorcer..._

Je vois de la surprise dans son regard et aussi un peu de douleur, il prend ma main et caresse mon doigt où se trouve mon alliance, il le serre doucement avant de le porter à sa bouche et de poser un baiser dessus.

 _\- Cette bague... Restera à ton doigt pour toujours..._

Il repose un baiser dessus et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, j'ai été une idiote de douter... Je compte le nombre de fois où j'avais peur qu'il m'annonce qu'il souhaitait divorcer, c'est ridicule... Je suis ridicule. Oliver pose sa main sur ma joue et me caresse tendrement.

 _\- Je suis désolé mon amour... Je ne pensais pas que tu soufrais à ce point... Je voulais juste effacer ces horribles visions de mon esprit... Et à chaque fois que je te voyais ou que je regardais Lucy... Je revoyais la scène de mon cauchemar... Pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu m'éloigner de vous. Je vous aime._

Je lui souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou, je sais qu'il nous aime et je sais que maintenant il ne fera plus rien pour nous éloigner, il a peur, et quand il a peur, il s'éloigne, je vais devoir redoubler d'effort pour le rassurer.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore ce foutu cauchemar, je tourne la tête et je vois mon amour qui est réveillée elle aussi... Je la revois étendue sur le sol... Morte... Tenant Lucy contre elle... Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, j'ai peur de la toucher, peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, que ce soit ce que je vois là qui ne soit qu'un rêve. Félicity se redresse, pose ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle est là, elle est réelle, tout va bien. Je soupire de soulagement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Chercher ce dont tu as besoin... Je reviens._

Elle s'éloigne avant de quitter la chambre, je me demande ce qu'elle va chercher, je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir ma réponse, elle s'approche de notre lit en tenant Lucy dans ses bras, enveloppée dans sa couverture rose, mon amour me la dépose dans les bras, notre fille dort à poings fermés... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la revoir dans ce cauchemar, son petit corps si fragile... Non ! Je ne dois pas repenser à ça, Lucy va bien, elle est dans mes bras, je souris, caresse sa petite joue et ses jolis cheveux blonds.

 _\- On ne va nul part Oliver..._

Je souris, Félicity me rejoint sur le lit et pose sa main sur ma jambe.

 _\- Je sais..._

Je dépose ma fille sur le lit avant de faire basculer Félicity à côté de moi, elle passe son bras sur notre fille et je passe le mien autour d'elles, jamais elles ne me quitteront, je le sais, je ferais tout pour. Je ferme les yeux, persuadé que cette fois, cet horrible cauchemar ne viendra pas me réveiller.

Le lendemain je suis au QG, je me sens mieux, la mort de Laurel me fait toujours souffrir mais j'ai pu passer une nuit complète avec les deux femmes de ma vie et ça fait du bien, je dois me débarrasser de Darhk, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire sans le tuer, je sais comment contrer sa magie, il faut que je me concentre sur ceux que j'aime, ma femme, ma fille, ma sœur, mes amis, ils sont ma lumière même si Félicity et Lucy sont plus que ça pour moi. John arrive, je sais qu'il se sent coupable depuis la mort de notre amie, il s'en veut d'avoir fait confiance à son frère et je sais qu'il partira une fois que tout sera fini, il en a besoin... Tout comme Félicity et moi en avons eu besoin après l'histoire avec Ra's. Je le comprends mais on en parle pas, c'est sa vie et même s'il nous manquera, il a besoin de se reconstruire.

 _\- Tu as l'air ailleurs..._

Je soupire, il me connaît bien, autant que Félicity, enfin je pense, je lui raconte donc mon dilemme, le fait que je ne sache pas quoi faire pour me débarrasser de cette ordure, j'ai l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière quand je ne faisais que tuer mes ennemis, pour Darhk c'est la même chose, je veux le tuer. John me sourit et croise ses bras sur son torse.

 _\- Tu sais Oliver, tu ne veux pas le croire mais tu as changé, pas seulement Oliver Queen, mais Green Arrow aussi._

Je souris et hoche la tête, je sais que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même, c'est en parti grâce à lui mais surtout grâce à Félicity et ça je ne le nierais jamais. En revenant de l'île je n'aurais jamais pensé me marier, avoir un enfant tout en continuant ma lutte contre le crime, mais je ne changerais rien à ma vie.

 _\- Tu sais quel est le moment dont je me souviens le plus ?_

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

 _\- Ce n'est pas notre rencontre même si tu m'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs en disparaissant comme tu le faisais._

Je souris, je me souviens très bien de ce que je lui faisais endurer, le pauvre quand même, je ne lui ai pas fais de cadeau.

 _\- J'ai eu envie de te frapper un bon nombre de fois, j'avais l'impression que tu étais encore ce gamin pourri gâté que tu étais avant de partir._

Et il avait raison, je faisais tout pour le montrer, je voulais que les gens me voient comme celui que j'étais avant, qu'ils me voient comme l'ordure que j'étais avant. j'ai bien changé, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

 _\- Ce n'est pas non plus le jour où tu m'as appris ton secret... Non... Le jour dont je me souviens le plus c'est quand je t'ai vu à la maternité... Quand tu tenais Lucy dans tes bras, j'ai vu ton sourire et tes larmes... Je ne suis pas entré à ce moment là, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te montrer devant les autres mais je les ai vues... Tu pleurais tout en souriant à ta fille qui venait de naître..._

Je souris en repensant à ce jour là, Félicity était épuisée, elle venait de s'endormir après que je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je restais avec Lucy, je tenais ma fille dans mes bras pour la première fois, elle était si belle, elle me fixait sans pleurer, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et à ce moment là j'ai su que je ferais tout pour protéger ma fille.

 _\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 _\- Je lui ai promis de toujours être là pour elle... Et pour sa mère... Quoi qu'il arrive._

John sourit et s'approche de moi tout en posant une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Et tu l'as toujours fais, depuis le jour où Lucy est née... Tu as été un père formidable... Tu as tout fait pour protéger ta famille. Félicity comprendra... Si tu tues Darhk... Elle sait que parfois on a pas le choix... Et ce n'est pas parce que tu le tues... Que tu redeviendras celui que tu étais avant._

Je souris et hoche la tête, John a raison, je dois faire tout ce que je peux pour protéger ma famille, je sais que Félicity n'aime pas que je tue mais elle sait aussi que quand je dois la protéger ou protéger Lucy, je suis prêt à tout, et là c'est ce que je vais devoir faire. Darhk mérite de mourir alors quand le moment viendra, je ne devrais pas hésiter.

Ce soir là, je suis dans notre salon, notre fille joue avec ses peluches, je suis assis sur le sol, Félicity vient nous rejoindre et s'assoit près de moi, je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire et on observe notre fille qui continue de jouer.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne voudras jamais partir..._

Elle secoue la tête, je le savais, mais je pense à quelque chose depuis un moment et je dois lui en faire part.

 _\- On doit faire partir Lucy..._

Je regarde ma fille qui discute avec ses peluches, j'ai le cœur serré en disant ça mais je ne peux pas la laisser rester alors que Darhk est prêt à tout pour me faire souffrir... Félicity se tend et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Mais je sais qu'on le doit..._

Je me tourne vers elle et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu devrais aller avec elle..._

Je connais déjà sa réponse mais je dois essayer, Félicity se redresse et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non... Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça... Lucy est petite, elle ne comprend pas, on peut la confier à ma mère et elle l'emmènera loin de cette ville le temps que tout se calme, pour elle ce sera des vacances... Mais si je dois partir je..._

Elle éclate en sanglot, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi, je caresse ses cheveux sans rien dire, je sais qu'elle a peur et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on éloigne notre fille mais il le faut, c'est pour son bien.

 _\- Il ne t'arrivera rien... Je ferais tout pour ça..._

Je garde ma femme dans mes bras alors qu'on profite de cette soirée à regarder notre fille, demain on demandera à Donna de la faire partir au plus vite, elle ne sait pas que je suis Green Arrow, mais elle sait que quelqu'un en a après moi et que c'est à cause de ça que Félicity a été blessé à Noël, il suffira de lui dire que cette fois la menace est plus grande et qu'on a peur pour Lucy, je suis sur que Donna acceptera même si elle va s'inquiéter pour sa fille, ce que je comprends.

 _\- Elle va me manquer..._

 _\- A moi aussi... Mais je te promets une chose mon amour..._

Je pose un autre baiser sur son front tout en la serrant contre moi.

 _\- Je ferais tout pour me débarrasser de Darhk au plus vite... On ne restera pas longtemps sans notre fille._

Elle hoche la tête et se colle à moi, je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas éloigner ma fille mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je veux la protéger, coûte que coûte.

Je vois Félicity essuyer une larme alors qu'elle sort de la chambre de Lucy... Notre fille est partie avec Donna et Quentin ce matin, je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité, mais ce n'est pas facile, je m'approche de Félicity et la serre contre moi, elle passe ses bras dans mon dos et me rapproche d'elle.

 _\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose..._

Elle lève la tête vers moi, je fronce les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle veut me dire.

 _\- Je l'ai vu... La seringue..._

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort... La seringue... Celle que j'ai caché dans la poche de ma veste... J'étais tenté de l'utiliser... Elle était remplie d'un produit qui fait dormir, je voulais l'injecter à Félicity et la forcer à aller avec notre fille, je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité elle aussi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne pouvais pas... Je sais qu'elle m'en aurait voulu, qu'elle aurait été en colère et ça je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu... Tu aurais été..._

 _\- Furieuse... Mais pas longtemps... Parce que je sais que tu fais toujours tout pour nous protéger Lucy et moi et ce depuis le jour où tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie..._

 _\- J'aurais voulu que tu partes avec Lucy... Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas..._

Elle me sourit et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine tout en regardant vers la chambre de notre fille, à moi aussi ma fille me manque mais c'était la meilleure solution, on devait la protéger.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

Je caresse son dos, je sais qu'elle est inquiète de ce qui va se passer avec Darhk, je l'entends à sa voix et ses cauchemars ne cessent de la réveiller même si elle essaye de me le cacher.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Elle se rapproche encore plus alors que nous sommes déjà collés l'un à l'autre.

 _\- Il ne m'arrivera rien... Je te le promets._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

Elle se recule brusquement de moi tout en tournant les talons, je ne dois pas la laisser faire ça, s'éloigner de moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et pose un baiser dans son cou, elle est dos à moi et je sens ses épaules trembler, elle pleure.

 _\- Darhk... Se sert des ténèbres des gens pour gagner... Je n'ai plus de ténèbres en moi... Depuis ce jour après l'enterrement de Tommy il n'y a que la lumière... Malgré les épreuves, malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu... Toi et Lucy vous m'avez toujours gardé hors des ténèbres qui ont tenté de m'absorber._

Elle ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes qui me semblent interminables avant de se retourner dans mes bras et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi..._

 _\- Moi non plus... Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas... Je reviendrais vers toi... Vers Lucy..._

Elle se redresse et effleure mes lèvres d'un tendre baiser, elle veut se reculer mais je ne la laisse pas faire, demain c'est le jour décisif, le jour où tout va se jouer, et je veux l'aimer comme elle le mérite, je la soulève dans mes bras et la conduit à notre chambre bien décidé à passer la nuit à aimer ma femme.

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Je me frotte les yeux et me laisse tomber dans le canapé, je ne pensais pas qu'être Maire serait aussi fatiguant mais gratifiant aussi. J'ai juré de rendre cette ville meilleure et cette fois je peux le faire de jour comme de nuit. Je bascule ma tête en arrière et ferme mes yeux quand j'entends des pas retentir dans l'appartement, je souris mais je ne bouge pas, attendant de me laisser surprendre.

 _\- Papa !_

 _\- Lucy reviens tout de suite ! Tu es trempée !_

J'ouvre les yeux et vois ma fille courir vers moi avec son peignoirs de bain en forme d'ourson, avec une capuche et des petites oreilles. Elle me saute dans les bras et je l'attrape à la volée et en effet elle est toute mouillée. Félicity arrive juste après en soupirant.

 _\- Elle n'a pas attendu... Dès qu'elle t'a entendu elle s'est sauvée..._

 _\- Bah alors mon bébé, tu vas être malade si tu ne te sèches pas..._

 _\- Je voulais un câlin..._

Je souris, Félicity aussi, deux mois qu'on a battu Darhk, deux mois qu'on a récupérer Lucy, deux mois que tout va bien... Théa et John ont quitté l'équipé mais on s'en sort, le taux de criminalité a baissé depuis la disparition de Darhk. Je suis Félicity jusqu'à la chambre de Lucy et je l'aide à la sécher et à lui mettre un pyjama avant de la reprendre dans mes bras et de la ramener au salon, il n'est pas encore trop tard et j'ai bien envie de profiter d'un moment à trois sur le canapé. Je prends la main de mon amour de ma main libre et la conduit au salon, je m'y installer tout en gardant Lucy contre moi et Félicity vient se blottir contre moi, je pose un baiser sur son front puis sur celui de Lucy.

Félicity me raconte sa journée et j'en fais de même, je n'aurais jamais pensé à mon retour de l'île que j'aimerais autant la vie de famille mais je ne changerais pour rien au monde.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne vers mon amour qui me regarde tendrement alors que Lucy a quitté mes genoux pour jouer avec ses peluches, elle ne tient pas en place, je lui jette un petit coup d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur ma femme.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je suis heureuse... D'être celle qui te fasse sourire..._

Je lui souris tendrement et me penche vers elle afin de l'embrasser, si elle savait à quel point elle me fait sourire, je souris pour un rien, il suffit que je vois une photo d'elle ou de Lucy pour sourire, il suffit que je sache que je vais les voir pour sourire. Félicity se sous estime, elle n'est pas celle qui me fait sourire... Elle est celle qui me fait vivre.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Sachez que je voulais m'arrêter là mais je pense en faire un basé sur le début de la saison 5 qui me gonfle sincèrement... Je sais que Olicity est secondaire dans la série et même si je les adore, je voudrais les revoir ensemble... Mais Arrow ce n'est pas Olicity...**

 **Et je veux juste retrouver les sensations que je ressentais au début quand j'ai commencé... Je veux avoir envie de regarder la suite et avoir hâte à chaque épisodes, je me rappelle que la saison 1 je me la suis faite en 3 jours et la saison 2 en 4 jours ! J'étais à fond dedans, je voulais toujours savoir ce que Oliver allait faire, ce qui allait lui arriver, comment il allait s'en sortir ! Là ce n'est pas le cas... Je n'ai plus le même engouement pour la série qui perd de son charme... Elle ne tient plus ses promesses... Pour moi c'est de pire en pire...**

 **Enfin bref... je vais tenter de me remonter le moral et de vous remonter le votre avec mes fics... Ceux/celles qui veulent parler de la série en privée, pas de soucis, par MP je veux bien XD**

 **Allez à bientôt avec une nouvelle fic, enfin si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins de reviews ( ça me remonterais le moral lool )**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Comme promis ! Voici la suite de Lightning !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Sept mois qu'on a vaincu Darhk, le temps passe tellement vite... Lucy a fait son entrée en maternelle... J'ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur ce jour là... Notre bébé grandit vite, trop vite, parfois j'imagine que c'est encore hier que je la tenais dans mes bras à la maternité, elle était si petite et là elle va à l'école, nous parle de ses copines et dit qu'elle veut aller voir un dessin animé au cinéma... Où est mon petit bébé ? Je souris... Elle est grande... Elle a déjà plus de trois ans. Avec Félicity ça nous manquait de ne plus pouponner, alors durant les cinq mois où nous avons été tout les deux, on a décidé d'avoir un autre enfant. Félicity a arrêté sa pilule et on a laissé les choses suivre leur cours.

Avec ma prise de poste de Maire j'avais du mal à gérer les missions à moi seul, alors avec Félicity on a trouvé des recrues, des jeunes qui voulaient se rendre utiles, je n'étais pas pour, j'avais peur... D'intégrer des gens à cette vie, peur de les briser comme j'ai été brisé... Sans Félicity j'aurais été dans les ténèbres pendant tout ce temps. Elle est ma lumière et ça ne changera rien. Les recrues font des progrès de jours en jours, j'essaye de les former du mieux que je peux... Mais un nouvel ennemi à fait son apparition... Prometheus... Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est, il se cache derrière son masque mais nous savons une chose... Il fait parti de mon passé et a juré de me détruire... Voyant que cet enfoiré était dangereux, on a décidé de remettre à plus tard notre désir de donner un frère ou une sœur à Lucy... Nous étions un peu déçus mais nous savons que ce n'est que partie remise...

Enfin je le pensais... Depuis deux mois environ... Je ne reconnais plus ma femme... Je la vois de moins en moins souvent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime tellement, rien a changé... Mais je commence à me demander si c'est toujours le cas pour elle... Avant on sortait tout les week-end en famille malgré mon emploi du temps, et maintenant elle trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir avec nous... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je voudrais savoir mais quand je lui demande elle me dit que je me fais des idées, elle m'embrasse avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller... J'ai peur de la perdre... Je ne le supporterais pas, elle est tout pour moi... Elle et Lucy sont tout pour moi et je ne veux pas les perdre...

Pourtant je sens que c'est le cas... L'autre jour je suis passé au commissariat et je l'ai vu avec ce type... Cet inspecteur... Elle lui souriait, il lui souriait... Je n'ai pas attendu d'en voir plus, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti... Je suis en train de la perdre et si ça se trouve c'est trop tard. Je regarde la table où se trouve les armes, je les balaye de mon bras et balance ensuite a chaise et la table alors que j'entends des bruits de pas.

 _\- Oh calme-toi Oliver !_

Je me tourne vers ma sœur, je suis furieux mais je n'arrive pas à l'être contre ma femme... J'ai la sensation que tout est de ma faute... Que j'aurais dû voir que ça n'allait pas. Théa se rapproche de moi et me prend la main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ollie ? Tu ne t'emportes jamais comme ça..._

 _\- Félicity..._

Son nom meurt dans ma gorge... J'ai peur, tellement peur... Je n'ose pas dire ce qui me tracasse mais je le dois... Ça va me libérer d'un poids.

 _\- Je suis en train de la perdre Théa !_

Théa croise les bras sur sa poitrine et soupire... Elle sait quelque chose, je le sais, je le sens... Elle ne réagirait pas comme ça sinon... Elle tenterait de me faire comprendre que je suis stupide, aveugle et que rien de tout ça n'est vrai... Théa, dis-moi, sinon je te jure que je vais m'énerver.

 _\- Non... C'est juste... Qu'elle souffre trop pour t'en parler._

Elle souffre ? Ma femme souffre ? De quoi elle parle ? Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle me dit... Si elle souffrait elle m'en parlerait !

 _\- Qu'elle souffre de quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ! Depuis deux mois... Je ne la reconnais plus... J'ai même peur de rentrer chez moi... Et qu'elle demande le divorce._

 _\- Tu es stupide ou quoi ?_

Théa inspire un bon coup.

 _\- Écoute... Normalement ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça... Ta femme devrait le faire... Mais elle n'en fera rien..._

Je fronce les sourcils, Théa arrête de tourner autour du pot et parle-moi !

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Il y a deux mois... On était ici... Félicity s'est sentie mal... Elle ressentait des douleurs atroces... Je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital... Elle n'a pas voulu que je te prévienne avant d'être sure que tout allait bien._

Elle inspire avant de commencer à faire les cents pas, elle a l'air d'être hésitante alors même si j'ai envie qu'elle me parle, je lui laisse le temps... Elle va le faire... De toute façon elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix, elle en a trop dit.

 _\- Un médecin l'a examiné et c'est là qu'elle l'a appris..._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est malade ?_

Si ma femme est malade ça expliquerait son comportement, elle m'a évité car elle a peur que je m'inquiète... Dans ce cas j'irais la voir et je la prendrais dans mes bras avant de lui dire que je suis là, que je serais toujours là... En essayant de cacher mon angoisse.

 _\- Non... Elle a fait une fausse couche... Elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte le jour de sa fausse couche..._

Je recule d'un pas, non... Non, pas ça... Une fausse couche... Un bébé... Notre bébé... Mort... Non...

 _\- Elle a refusé que je t'appelle... Parce qu'elle savait... Que tu serais furieux... Dévasté et que tu te sentirais coupable... Elle a dit que ça passerait, qu'il lui faudra juste quelques jours pour s'en remettre... Mais ça a trop duré._

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues... Mon bébé... Notre bébé est mort... Lucy a failli être grande sœur mais il est mort... Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ? Ma sœur se rapproche de moi, elle passe ses bras autour de mon corps mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit... Ma femme a souffert seule... Depuis deux mois... Parce qu'elle pensait que je n'arriverais pas à l'encaisser... Ça nous a éloigné... Comment c'est possible ça ? Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir et la laisser s'éloigner de moi ? Je suis un idiot !

 _\- Félicity t'aime Oliver... Elle a juste peur que tu te sentes coupable... Peur que tu lui en veuilles... Le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute... Mais tu la connais._

Sa faute ? Comment ça Sa Faute ? Comment peut-elle croire que je penserais qu'elle serait responsable de la mort de notre bébé ? Je m'éloigne de Théa, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

 _\- Je dois lui parler... Tu peux passer prendre Lucy à l'école ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Ollie... Elle a besoin de toi... Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer... Je te l'aurais dit il y a deux mois._

 _\- Je sais Théa... Mais ce n'est pas trop tard._

Je quitte ma sœur, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux et une boule au ventre... J'essuie mes larmes, je pleurerais plus tard, pour le moment je dois retrouver ma femme et la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime et que je sais tout mais que ça ne change rien... Que je ne lui en veux pas. J'enfourche ma moto et prends la direction de notre appartement, il faut que je lui parle, aujourd'hui.

Une fois au loft, je rentre sans attendre, je sais que Félicity est là, elle reste à la maison le jeudi afin de faire un peu de ménage dans l'appartement... Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines elle le fait plus souvent... Je suis con, totalement con, j'aurais dû lui parler avant ! J'entends des bruits de pas, je sais que c'est elle. Elle arrive dans le salon et me sourit.

 _\- Hey, tu es rentré ? Tu ne vas pas chercher Lucy ?_

 _\- J'ai... Demandé à Théa d'y aller..._

Ma gorge est de plus en plus serrée et je ne résiste pas, j'avance vers elle, j'encadre son visage de mes mains et je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes... Je vois bien qu'elle est surprise, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, à un baiser... Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je veux lui faire passer tout mon amour, tout ce que je ressens dans ce baiser... Et il n'y a que de l'amour... Rien d'autre. Félicity répond à mon baiser après avoir agrippé mes cheveux, sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche alors je la dévore de toute la passion qui m'anime. A bout de souffle je m'éloigne d'elle, posant mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Théa m'a tout dit... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

Elle tente de me repousser mais je ne dois pas la laisser faire, c'est fini tout ça, jamais plus je ne la laisserais s'éloigner de moi.

 _\- Non ! Je ne te laisse plus t'éloigner ! C'est fini..._

 _\- Laisse-moi... Comment peux-tu... Notre bébé..._

Je la serre encore plus contre moi... Théa avait raison... Elle se sent coupable de la mort de cet enfant... Je laisse les larmes couler, pardonne-moi mon amour... J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas bien avant...

 _\- Chut... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tout va bien..._

 _\- Je le voulais tellement..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et moi aussi..._

Je ne mens pas, certes on avait décidé d'attendre mais je l'aimais ce bébé... Je l'aimais avant de savoir qu'il a failli naître... Il était notre enfant. Félicity se détend enfin dans mes bras mais je l'entends qui pleure, j'aimerais lui dire de se calmer mais je sais qu'elle en a besoin... Ses jambes la lâchent, je la maintiens contre moi et la soulève dans mes bras avant de la conduire au canapé.

 _\- Ne me lâche pas..._

 _\- Jamais mon amour... Jamais..._

On s'installe tout les deux sur le canapé, je ne dis rien, elle non plus... Le seul son qui résonne est celui de ses sanglots... Elle serre ma chemise dans ses mains alors que je pose un baiser sur son front et que je caresse ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire... Je sais juste que ma femme a arrêté de pleurer... Elle se redresse et essuie ses larmes, je lui fais un petit sourire, je déteste tant la voir pleurer.

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Je secoue la tête avant de me redresser et de poser mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Non... Jamais de la vie... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Mais tu aurais dû me le dire... J'aurais affronté ça avec toi... On aurait été ensemble... Comme toujours..._

Elle ferme les yeux et une autre larme coule sur sa joue. Je l'essuie avec tendresse.

 _\- Je le sais... Mais j'avais peur... De ta réaction... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît... Je t'aime... Je suis désolée..._

Je lui souris et la prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais... J'aimerais que tu te pardonnes, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour... C'est arrivé et c'est tout... Je suis triste... J'aurais voulu tenir ce bébé dans mes bras comme je l'ai fait avec Lucy... Mais on ne pourra pas le faire... Il est parti..._

Elle ferme les yeux et se met de nouveau à pleurer, moi aussi je verse des larmes mais je tente de rester calme.

 _\- Félicity il est parti... Mais moi je suis là... Lucy est là... Et nous t'aimons plus que tout... Alors s'il te plaît... Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter d'avoir de la peine... Mais laisse-nous être là pour toi... Laisse-nous te montrer à quel point nous allons continuer à être heureux..._

Elle hoche la tête avant de se pencher vers moi et de poser la tête contre ma poitrine, elle ne pleure pas, elle a besoin de moi, de ma chaleur et de mon réconfort et je compte bien lui en donner autant qu'elle veut... Je ferme les yeux en me souvenant de ces deux mois où j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre mais elle est là dans mes bras.

Le visage de l'homme avec qui elle était l'autre jour me revient en mémoire... Je dois savoir... Même si ça me fait mal de l'entendre... Je dois savoir. Je me redresse un peu.

 _\- L 'autre jour je t'ai vu... Avec ce flic... Je..._

Elle se redresse avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Non ! Jamais je ne te ferais ça ! Je suis désolée... Je me suis éloignée... Mais ce flic, Billy... N'est rien ! J'avais besoin de me rapprocher de lui afin de trouver des preuves pour Prometheus... Il a tenté de m'embrasser mais je l'ai repoussé... Je t'aime... Il n'y a que toi... Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée..._

Elle pleure de nouveau... Non ! Je déteste ça ! Comment j'ai pu douter d'elle... Je la serre contre moi et enfouie mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, je l'entends gémir à mon contact et je goûte ses larmes... Elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre et je passe mes mains sous son haut, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, je sais qu'elle a du chagrin, qu'elle est en colère mais je sais aussi que elle et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver alors quand je la soulève dans mes bras tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle se détache de mes lèvres et me sourit.

 _\- Serre-moi fort... Aime-moi..._

 _\- Toujours..._

Je souris, elle aussi avant de la conduire à notre chambre, ces deux mois ont été l'horreur mais je compte bien tout effacer, nous sommes une famille et nous allons continuer de l'être. Plus jamais je ne la laisserais s'éloigner de moi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver m'a fait l'amour durant des heures, il m'avait manqué, je m'en veux de l'avoir repoussé, de ne pas lui avoir dit pour ma fausse couche mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il me déteste de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger ce bébé... Ne pas avoir réussi à le garder... J'ai eu tort Oliver ne m'en veut pas, il m'aime et me l'a prouvé durant ces heures où il me faisait l'amour... Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su lui parler... Il a cru que je le trompais ! Comment j'ai pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Comment j'ai pu laisser mon mari croire que je le trompais ? Je suis horrible !

Oliver caresse mon dos de bas en haut, il sourit... Mes bras sont croisés sous l'oreiller et je le regarde. Il est si beau, il me sourit encore et encore... Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas... Il se penche et m'embrasse sur le front avant de s'allonger sur l'oreiller.

 _\- Il y a une chose que je veux..._

Je me redresse un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- On va se débarrasser de Prometheus, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais on y arrivera et quand ce sera le cas... Si tu le veux... Si tu es prête... Si nous le sommes tout les deux..._

Il ferme les yeux, moi aussi... Je sais ce qu'il va me dire...

 _\- Je veux qu'on essaye d'avoir cet enfant à nouveau..._

Je le savais... Il veut vraiment donner un frère ou une sœur à Lucy... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'endurer à nouveau... Certes je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte quand je l'ai perdu... Mais je l'aimais... Et risquer de ressentir ça à nouveau...

 _\- Hey... Regarde-moi..._

J'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses... Cette perte... Cette douleur est encore présente... Mais il faut que tu saches... Que ça ne change pas le fait... Que je veux de nouveau te voir enceinte, poser ma main sur ton ventre et t'entendre me crier dessus quand tu accoucheras._

Je me mets à rire et je hoche la tête... Je veux tout ça moi aussi. Pas tout de suite, c'est vrai... Mais un jour. Je me redresse un peu avant de me blottir contre mon mari, je souffre encore mais je pense que ça ira mieux, parce que je ne suis plus toute seule... Je ne l'ai jamais été, j'ai mon mari, et j'ai notre fille.

 _\- Oh Lucy ?!_

Il sourit et me regarde.

 _\- Théa la fait dormir chez elle, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai appelée pendant que tu dormais._

Oliver me serre contre lui et je ferme les yeux... Je sais que malgré Prometheus... Ma vie serra meilleure, car j'aurais mon mari et ma fille à mes côtés.

Les jours sont passés et malgré la douleur que je ressens toujours je me sens mieux... Non, je vais mieux ! Oliver est là, près de moi et on parle beaucoup, on en a besoin, on a parlé du jour de ma fausse couche, on a pleuré, on a même été enterrer une petite paire de chaussette près de la tombe de Tommy... Je sais ça peut paraître idiot mais ça nous permet d'avancer. Ce bébé est parti mais notre vie n'est pas finie... Non, on est ensemble, on a notre fille et un jour on aura un autre enfant, pas pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête et Oliver le sait, il faut qu'on efface toute cette douleur avant de penser à agrandir notre famille.

Je souris, Lucy est à l'école et j'ai décidé de faire une petite visite surprise à mon mari pour qu'on déjeune ensemble. Je quitte l'ascenseur et me dirige vers son bureau quand je vois une grande brune dans assise sur le canapé de mon mari... Sur le canapé où on a fait l'amour plusieurs fois... Elle le regarde étrangement... De la façon dont MOI je le regarde ! C'est qui cette saloperie ? Je m'apprête à rentrer dans le bureau de mon mari sans frapper, de toute façon il m'a dit que ce n'était pas utile que je le fasse.

 _\- Susan, quittez ce bureau maintenant !_

Elle se lève et s'approche de mon mari, elle pose une main sur son bras alors qu'il la repousse.

 _\- Voyons monsieur Queen, tout le monde sait que ça ne va plus entre votre femme et vous... Rien ne vous empêche de..._

Je fais un pas en arrière, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? En ne parlant pas à mon mari, en le laissant s'éloigner de moi j'ai laissé cette garce croire qu'elle avait une chance ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

 _\- J'aime ma femme... Et ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu une mauvaise passe que vous pouvez croire avoir une chance de je ne sais quoi !_

Je souris, je t'aime aussi Oliver, je rentre dans le bureau.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit avant de tendre le bras vers moi. Je m'approche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes devant cette pétasse qui a osé penser à coucher avec mon mari. Et non saloperie, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Je la vois partir en courant avant de claquer la porte.

 _\- Je déteste cette femme !_

 _\- Je suppose que tu as entendu..._

 _\- Depuis quand ça dure ?_

 _\- Peu de temps... Je la repousse mais elle semble tenace._

 _\- Et bien si elle insiste encore dis-lui que mon crochet du gauche est de plus en plus efficace._

Il se met à rire, moi aussi... C'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué de ne plus rire avec lui. On reste ainsi quelques minutes avant de quitter le bureau, il prévient sa secrétaire que nous sortons déjeuner. Oliver choisit un petit restaurant que j'aime beaucoup, il a réservé une table dans un salon privé pour qu'on soit en tête en tête, c'est vrai qu'on ne sort pas souvent ensemble en amoureux, pas qu'on ne veuille pas... Mais quand on sort on emmène Lucy avec nous. Le serveur nous apporte nos entrées, j'ai commandé une salade César et Oliver un steak tartare. On commence à déguster notre repas quand Oliver me pose une question.

 _\- Des nouvelles de Hélix ?_

Je me tends un peu... Je sais qu'il n'est pas ravi que je les ai rejoins mais j'ai promis d'être prudente... Durant nos deux mois d'éloignement j'avais la sensation de sombrer, il me fallait quelque chose qui permette d'aider Oliver à combattre Prometheus mais sans rester près de lui... J'en ai parlé à Oliver en début de semaine... Il n'aime pas me savoir en danger mais dans le fond il sait qu'ils pourront s'avérer utiles dans la destruction de cette ordure qui nous menace.

 _\- Non... Pas pour l'instant... Je te l'ai dis... Je ne vais pas toujours faire appel à eux... Et je serais prudente._

 _\- Je sais... Je te fais confiance... C'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance... Promets-moi juste que s'ils te demandent trop compliqué... Trop dangereux... Tu ne le feras pas sans m'en parler._

Il pose la main sur la table, paume ouverte vers le haut, je souris et pose ma main sur la sienne, il la serre avec tendresse, il est inquiet et même si je n'aime pas le voir ainsi.

 _\- Je te le promets... Je serais prudente._

Le serveur nous apporte nos repas, pizza pour Oliver et une part de lasagne pour moi... Au début je voulais des spaghettis carbonara mais sachant que Lucy adore ça il nous en fera ce week-end. On continue notre repas dans la bonne humeur, on discute, on sourit, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon mari.

Une semaine plus tard je suis derrière mes écrans, Oliver et le reste de l'équipe sont partis en mission... Il y a trois jours Oliver est parti retrouver une connaissance, Talia, il m'a parlé d'elle, m'a dit qu'elle l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois. Il pensait qu'elle saurait qui se cachait derrière Prometheus... Et elle lui a dit... Adrian Chase... Je suis surprise, comment ce salaud a pu se rapprocher autant de nous sans qu'on ne se rende compte de son côté sombre ? Je ne sais pas... Pourtant j'ai fais des recherches sur lui... J'en fais sur chaque personne qui s'approche de mon mari ! Oliver était brisé en rentrant à la maison... Il m'a serré dans ses bras et s'est mis à pleurer avant de me raconter tout... J'ai tenté de ne pas montrer ma colère... Mon mari avait besoin de moi... Mais je pense que le plus dur pour lui c'est que Talia... A qui il faisait confiance... Veut sa perte au moins au que Chase... Talia, la sœur de Nyssa... C'est une vraie merde !

 _\- Les gars vous avez intérêt à faire attention !_

 _ **\- Promis, on a tous l'intention de rentrer.**_

 _\- Oliver toi aussi... Je veux que tu sois là pour le petit déjeuner de Lucy demain !_

 _ **\- Oui mon amour, je te le promets.**_

Je souris et me concentre sur mon écran. J'entends des combat, de la lutte, des discussions, je serre mes mains fin de ne pas intervenir... Je sais que Oliver est perturbé quand je lui parle lors des mission, il est déconcentré. Alors je ne dis rien, je me fais violence, surtout là... Je sais qu'il y a des blessés mais je ne sais pas qui quand je n'entends plus rien.

 _\- Les gars ?_

Aucune réponse. Je les appelle tous les uns après les autres mais aucun ne répond... Mon cœur s'emballe, mon sang s'agite dans mes veines... Je t'en pris Oliver, revient, tu as promis, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en supplies... Je continue de l'appeler dans l'oreillette mais je n'ai aucune réponse... Je t'en pris Oliver... Mon amour... Répond-moi ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, à les appeler alors qu'ils ne me répondent pas mais je sais qu'il se passe un long moment quand j'entends l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre, je me lève de mon bureau prête à courir dans les bras de mon mari. Je vois Dinah, René, John... Dinah, René, John... Dinah, René, John... Pas Oliver... J'attends quelques secondes... Oui, il va sortir de l'ascenseur et me prendre dans ses bras... Oliver va arriver et me serrer contre lui... Oliver... Ma gorge est nouée, mon sang se glace, j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va se briser.

 _\- Où est Oliver ?_

Personne ne me répond... Oh non pas ça les gars, je veux une réponse maintenant !

 _\- Les gars ?!_

 _\- Chase l'a enlevé..._

Non... Non... Non ! Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas me l'avoir pris, j'ai besoin de lui... Il a besoin de moi... J'ai la sensation de couler, de sombrer... Sans Oliver à mes côtés je ne suis rien... Non ! Je ne dois pas penser ça ! C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide pas moi ! Mais j'ai peur... Mon mari a disparu, il a été enlevé par le pire des salauds... Par un homme qui peut le briser... Par un monstre qui peut le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres plus profondément qu'il n'a jamais été.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette première partie de la saison 5 ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, désolée pour la fausse couche mais il fallait une raison qui pousse Félicity à sombrer dans les ténèbres elle aussi.**

 **Ensuite j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Vous aurez un autre chapitre jeudi car j'ai eu une super idée, donc cette saison 5, ma version, fera 3 chapitres cette fois ! Donc si vous voulez la suite jeudi prochain je veux pleins pleins de reviews =)**

 **Mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que vous devrez attendre la fin de la saison pour que je l'écrive ^^**

 **A demain pour la suite de Necessary =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! comme promis voici la suite de Lightning, merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 08

Plus jamais dans les ténèbres

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis en voiture... Quand mes amis m'ont dit qu'Oliver avait été enlevé par Chase j'ai paniqué, je suis partie sans écouter ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Mon mari a été enlevé par un vrai monstre, je ne sais pas où il est... Une seule chose m'est venue à l'esprit... Lucy... Mon bébé doit être mise en sécurité le temps que je retrouve son père alors je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai payé sa nourrice et j'ai pris Lucy dans mes bras avant de prendre le sac de secours qu'on a préparé avec Oliver. A l'intérieur on y a mis des vêtements bien sur, de l'argent, une trousse de toilette, deux jeux pour l'occuper et des faux papiers d'identités. On a caché ce sac sous une latte du plancher. On en a un chacun, je prends juste celui de Lucy.

 _\- Maman, on va où ?_

Je me tourne vers ma fille, elle semble inquiète, je lui souris, je ne dois pas lui faire peur. Je prends ses petites mains.

 _\- Tu te rappelles de ce que papa et moi t'avons dis, sur ce sac ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est pour les problèmes._

 _\- C'est ça. Papa a des problèmes, alors tu vas rester chez Lyla quelques jours. Tu veux bien ?_

Elle hoche la tête en souriant, elle semble heureuse, en même temps elle aime bien s'amuser avec leur fils. Elle ne comprends pas la situation et tant mieux, elle est tellement petite. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et me redresse en prenant son sac, Lucy tient son doudou contre elle et on se dirige vers la voiture. J'installe Lucy dans son siège et je m'installe à l'avant avant de prendre la route. Je dois mettre ma fille en sécurité.

Une fois devant leur appartement, je descends de voiture, je prends le sac de secours et détache ma fille qui s'est endormie. Je frappe ensuite à la porte de chez mes amis... J'espère que Lyla ne dort pas... Je ne crois pas, j'entends du bruit et la porte s'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes... Je me trouve rapidement face à mon amie.

 _\- Félicity ? Il est tard ! Johnny va bien ?_

 _\- Oh, oui oui, il va bien, il est au QG avec les autres... J'ai besoin d'un service..._

 _\- Bien sur, entre._

Lucy dort encore dans mes bras, je la dépose sur le canapé et prends le plaid posé sur la table afin de la couvrir. Je la regarde dormir quelques secondes et me relève en essuyant une larme.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger Lucy... Chase... A enlevé Oliver... Je dois le retrouver mais j'ai peur d'être trop prise... J'ai peur qu'il se serve de mon désir de retrouver mon mari afin de me prendre ma fille..._

Je ne veux pas la laisser mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois retrouver Oliver et j'ai peur d'être absorbée par mes recherches et de laisser Lucy de côté... Pour le moment elle a besoin de sécurité et je ne peux pas lui en donner, pas entre Chase et Hélix.

 _\- Tu sais bien que oui, elle sera en sécurité, je te le promets._

 _\- Merci..._

Je me retourne vers ma fille et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je t'aime mon trésor, plus que tout... Mais cette fois ton papa a besoin de moi. Je dois le retrouver. Sois sage avec Lyla._

Je caresse ses cheveux, ses yeux sont toujours fermés et sa respiration est calme, elle dort profondément, je souris en y repensant, c'est vrai que Lucy a toujours eu le sommeil lourd. J'aimerais rester près d'elle mais je ne peux pas, John et les autres m'attendent pour commencer les recherches, je dois retrouver mon mari.

 _\- Allez bébé, je dois y aller... Je t'aime._

Je pose un autre baiser sur son front et me relève. Lyla s'approche et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Tu vas le retrouver, j'ai foi en toi... Et lui aussi, ne t'en fais pas... Il sait que tu vas le retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lucy, elle est en sécurité. Retrouve ton mari._

Je hoche la tête avant de quitter l'appartement de John et Lyla, je sais que ma fille sera en sécurité ici, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Lyla est l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je sais que depuis que Prometheus nous menace elle a renforcé sa sécurité et celle de son fils... Elle veillera sur Lucy autant que sur petit John. Je le sais. En reprenant la route les larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'ai le cœur brisé, mon mari a disparu et j'ai dû confier ma fille à une amie afin de le retrouver... Je ne devrai pas, la place de Lucy est avec moi mais je sais que j'aurais les idées plus claires afin de faire mes recherches.

Je ne suis pas retournée au QG, non j'ai directement été voir Hélix après avoir essuyé toutes mes larmes, je ne dois pas me montrer faible devant eux, au contraire. Je me suis installée devant un ordinateur et j'ai commencé mes recherches, cherchant toutes traces possibles de Chase, je sais que je ne trouverais jamais Oliver, je dois le trouver lui... Parce que je sais qu'il va faire souffrir mon mari et je dois vite le retrouver avant qu'il ne le brise à nouveau.

 _\- Que cherches-tu Félicity ?_

 _\- Mon mari... Prometheus l'a enlevé... Je dois le retrouver._

Je ne tourne même pas la tête, je dois me concentrer, je dois le retrouver... Tiens bon mon amour, je vais te retrouver, je te le promets, tu ne dois pas flancher, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes à la maison et que tu nous prennes dans tes bras Lucy et moi... Je vais te retrouver... En tout cas je l'espère...

Six jours... Déjà six jours que j'essaye de retrouver mon mari mais je n'y arrive pas... J'ai tout essayé pourtant, je me sens tellement inutile, j'ai la sensation de perdre toutes mes capacités, je sais que c'est idiot mais c'est ce que je ressens et pourtant je fais de mon mieux... John me dit de lâcher prise, de me reposer mais je ne m'accorde que deux ou trois heures par jour afin d'aller voir ma fille, le reste du temps je suis ici... Lucy me demande sans cesse ou se trouve son papa et je lutte afin de ne pas pleurer devant elle... Elle sait que quelque chose cloche mais je ne lui dis pas, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

 _\- Félicity tu as du nouveau ?_

 _\- Non, toujours rien !_

Je tente de garder mon calme mais ce n'est pas facile. En plus John et Curtis passent leur temps à me demander si j'ai du nouveau mais merde si j'en avais je vous le dirais ! Je pianote sur mes claviers d'un écran à l'autre, je dois le trouver... Hier j'ai entendu John, Curtis et René discuter, Curtis disait qu'Oliver était probablement mort... Je refuse de le croire, mon mari ne nous abandonnerait jamais Lucy et moi, je me suis retenue d'aller le voir et de lui en coller une mais John a dit qu'Oliver était plus fort que nous tous réunis et qu'il ne mourrait pas aussi facilement. Merci John, sans toi je pense que je sombrerais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de soutient et à part moi, personne ne connaît bien Oliver que toi.

Je regarde mon écran quand j'entends Curtis dire quelque chose, je n'ai pas comprit quoi alors je me retourne et je le vois regarder droit devant lui. Je tourne la tête afin de voir de quoi il s'agit et je vois mon mari, il est là ! Devant nous ! Il est blessé, je vois du sang couler de ses blessures... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait !?

Je me lève de mon siège et court dans ses bras, passant mes bras autour de son cou, je me fiche d'avoir du sang sur moi, je veux juste le serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais le lâcher... Je le sens passer un bras derrière mon dos et il me rapproche de lui mais quelque chose est différent, en général il me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfoui son visage dans mon cou et m'embrasse mais là rien, il y a juste cette main posée dans mon dos alors que je le serre de toutes mes forces.

 _\- Tu vas bien Oliver ?_

J'entends la voix de John mais j'ai du mal à lâcher mon mari... Je le dois, il le faut, je dois le laisser parler. Je m'éloigne raisonnablement de lui et essuie une larme qui a coulé. Je le regarde et je vois qu'il manque quelque chose à son regard, je ne sais pas quoi, une petite étincelle... Oui c'est ça... Il manque la lumière qui y brille depuis toutes ces années.

 _\- J'arrête..._

Je fronce les sourcils, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

 _\- J'arrête tout ça... C'est fini._

Il arrête d'être Green Arrow ? Je secoue la tête, je ne comprends pas, je veux lui parler mais Oliver se tourne vers moi avant de flancher. Je le soutiens et John vient m'aider à le faire asseoir sur la petite table. Mon mari se tourne vers nos amis et leur dit de partir, John veut rester mais je lui fais signe d'y aller, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Je m'approche de mon mari et l'aide à soigner ses blessures, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler pourtant je veux savoir ce qu'il a, je veux savoir pourquoi ce revirement... Je désinfecte ses plaies et pose des pansements dessus, je ne dis rien, lui non plus mais les larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues... Je ne veux pas pleurer mais j'ai eu tellement peur durant ces six jours...

 _\- Où est Lucy ?_

 _\- Avec Lyla... Je l'ai laissée là bas cette semaine... Je devais être sure qu'elle soit en sécurité..._

Il baisse les yeux sans rien dire... Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le force à me regarder.

 _\- On a promis de ne plus rien se cacher Oliver... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..._

Il prend ma main qui repose toujours sur sa joue et la porte à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser.

 _\- Chase est entré chez nous... Il a prit une de tes lunettes... Et une peluche de Lucy... Il est entré chez nous... Je n'étais pas là pour vous protéger... Il était là..._

Son regard est baissé alors qu'il tient toujours ma main... Chase était chez nous ? Il est sur de lui ?

 _\- Tu es sure ? Mes lunettes se trouvent partout et la peluche..._

 _\- C'est celle à qui il manque un œil... Tu lui en as remis un rose..._

Oh cette peluche... L'an dernier Lucy est entrée en pleurant dans notre chambre parce que sa peluche avait perdue un œil... On l'a cherché partout mais on ne l'a pas trouvé, j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à lui remettre un œil mais il était rose... Lucy a adoré... Alors Chase est vraiment entré chez nous... Et pire, il est entré dans la chambre de Lucy... Je suis bien contente qu'elle n'ai pas été là à ce moment là...

 _\- Je suis incapable de vous protéger... Je ne peux plus faire tout ça... C'est fini._

Oliver ne me regarde pas, je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues et le force à me regarder.

 _\- Tu nous as toujours protégé Oliver... Toujours... Notre vie n'est pas simple et dangereuse et pourtant tu nous as toujours protégé..._

Il ouvre la bouche mais je pose un doigt dessus.

 _\- Je ne te dis pas de continuer même si je le voudrais... Mais je veux que tu saches une chose..._

Je me penche et pose un baiser sur son front, il se laisse faire sans bouger, ce n'est pas mon mari, je ne le reconnais plus... Il me semble brisé... Mais il ne faut pas et il doit le comprendre.

 _\- Tu n'es pas brisé... Il n'y arrivera jamais... Je serais toujours là Oliver..._

Oliver secoue la tête et me regarde.

 _\- C'est trop tard... Il m'a brisé... Il m'a aidé à me rendre compte que je ne suis pas capable de vous protéger toi et Lucy..._

Il se redresse malgré la douleur, je veux le retenir mais il me repousse doucement afin de passer devant moi. J'ai la sensation qu'il s'éloigne... Non, je ne veux pas... Pas encore ! La dernière c'était de ma faute, à cause de ma fausse couche je me suis éloignée de lui... Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais... Mais je refuse que ça recommence, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi !

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Tu veux bien aller chercher Lucy ? J'aimerais la voir... Elle m'a manqué..._

Je ferme les yeux et j'acquiesce, il veut voir Lucy, je le comprends... Mais en me demandant d'aller la chercher... Seule... Sans me dire qu'il veut venir avec moi... Me prouve qu'il veut rester seul, il ne veut pas que je sois là pour lui... Je ferme les yeux et tourne les talons avant de prendre ma veste et de me diriger vers la sortie... J'avais tort... Chase a réussi... Il a brisé mon mari et pire que tout... Il est en train de briser notre famille et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de réparer le mal qu'il lui a fait...

 _ **Oliver**_

Depuis que Chase m'a laissé partir je sens que je m'éloigne de tout le monde, pas que de ma famille, mais de John, de Théa, de tous, durant ces six jours il a réussi à me briser psychiquement. Il m'a fait me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai fais depuis mon retour de Lian Yu, de ce que je faisais quand j'étais l'homme à la capuche, puis quand j'étais Arrow et depuis que je suis Green Arrow et je sais qu'il a raison. Quand j'étais l'homme à la capuche j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami bien avant qu'il ne soit tué lors du tremblement de terre, j'ai perdu sa confiance et quand il est mort je me suis dit que je devais cesser d'être cet homme... L'homme à la capuche, parce qu'il ne faisait que faire souffrir ses proches, lui, Laurel, Théa, ma mère... Je leur ai fait du mal sans le vouloir. Je ne retiens que deux bonnes choses de cette période... Ma rencontre avec John... Et celle avec ma Félicity... Dire que je ne voulais qu'une chose à mon retour... Revoir Laurel et pourtant c'est dans les bras de ce petit bout de femme que j'ai réussi à trouver du réconfort, que j'ai su ce que c'était que d'être aimé... Que j'ai su que j'avais une chance d'aimer pour de vrai... Et c'est le cas, mon amour m'apporte tout le bonheur que je pensais perdu lors du naufrage.

Quand j'étais Arrow, ce n'était pas non plus parfait... J'ai arrêté de tuer, pour Tommy, pour Félicity et ça a fonctionné pendant un temps, je pensais avoir trouvé le bon moyen de sauver ma ville... Mais non, mon passé est revenu et à cause de qui j'étais... J'ai dû éloigner la femme que j'aime pendant des semaines... Durant ce laps de temps j'ai perdu ma mère et ma sœur m'a détesté... J'ai réussi à récupérer la confiance de ma sœur et mon amour est revenue, attendant notre petite Princesse... Je pensais que tout était derrière moi mais non, encore une fois j'ai dû faire face à mes responsabilités et j'ai dû quitter ma femme afin de faire tomber Ra's...

Et l'an dernier avec Darhk... Laurel est morte... Je perds tout ceux que j'aime malgré mes efforts et cette ordure de Chase a menacé ma femme et ma fille... Comment est-ce que je peux les regarder en face alors que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de les protéger ? Je me sens lâche, faible... Inutile... J'ai l'impression d'échouer à tenir cette promesse que je suis faite le jour de la naissance de Lucy... Celle de toujours les protéger elle et sa mère.

Il est rentré chez nous, il a été dans la chambre de ma fille... De mon bébé et il a prit sa peluche afin de me prouver qu'il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait !

Alors pour en finir avec lui, j'ai pris une décision, celle de demander de l'aide à la Bratva, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, je ne voulais pas... Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour en finir avec Chase, je refuse de perdre quelqu'un à cause de ce monstre... Pourtant Dig et Félicity n'ont pas voulu, je devais voler des médicaments pour Anatoly et donc pour la Bratva mais ils m'en ont empêché... Je n'ai pas pu leur en vouloir, ils veulent me protéger comme toujours... Mais à cause de ça je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter Chase...

 _\- Papa ?_

Je me tourne vers ma princesse, sa nourrice va bientôt arriver. C'est une jeune femme, agent de l'ARGUS, recommandée par Lyla, je lui fais confiance, elle nous a donné le nom d'une femme capable de protéger mon bébé.

 _\- Oui mon ange ?_

 _\- Tu es fâché avec maman ?_

Je souris en secouant la tête, je devrais faire attention, Lucy se rend compte de beaucoup de chose malgré son jeune âge.

 _\- Non Lucy, pas du tout... Tu sais que je l'aime ta maman, pas vrai ?_

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- J'aimerais toujours ta maman, et toi aussi..._

 _\- Promis ?_

Elle contourne la table et basse et viens m'enlacer de ses petits bras, je la serre moi aussi et enfouis mon visage dans son petit cou, je suis un idiot, je vais devoir parler à ma femme au plus vite avant que toute cette histoire ne dégénère et que je finisse par la perdre.

 _\- Maman a dit que tu étais triste... Tu es pas triste quand je fais un câlin ?_

 _\- Non mon bébé... Je ne suis jamais triste avec toi._

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue au moment où j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je me lève et vais accueillir Dana, la nourrice... Enfin non, l'agent de l'ARGUS. Je lui dis que le repas se trouve dans le four et que Lucy doit prendre son bain, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère et moi qui lui donnons mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle me demande si on rentre ce soir et je lui dis que je ne sais pas, je la préviendrais d'ici deux heures.

Je leur souhaite une bonne soirée et quitte l'appartement... Chase me terrifie, plus que Merlyn, plus que Slade, plus que Darhk, plus que quiconque que j'ai pu affronter durant ces cinq ans d'enfer... Mais je dois prendre sur moi... Car j'ai une peur encore plus grande... Celle de perdre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, ma femme et ma fille. Alors au diable ma peur de ce monstre, je dois sauvegarder ma famille.

Une fois au QG j'ai pris ma décision, je dois parler à ma femme, je sais qu'elle doit m'en vouloir de ma distance mais ça ne fait que quelques jours, j'espère qu'elle va comprendre que j'avais besoin d'oublier ce que Chase m'a fait.

 _\- Félicity tu n'y penses pas ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui, c'est la solution._

De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? Je m'approche et je vois ma femme qui porte un haut noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur, c'est fou ce qu'elle est sexy ! Je m'approche, elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire, est-ce qu'il est sincère ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Elle me sourit plus franchement et s'approche de moi avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue... Je sens que quelque chose cloche. Curtis croise les bras sur sa poitrine et regarde dans ma direction.

 _\- Ta femme a décidé d'accepter l'aide de Hélix pour retrouver Chase._

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? Je regarde ma femme qui me sourit, elle a vraiment un moyen de retrouver Chase ? C'est super ! C'est même une excellente nouvelle ! J'appréhendais beaucoup qu'elle travaille avec cette organisation mais ils sont utiles en fin de compte, je ne les aime pas mais il remonte un peu dans mon estime ! On va retrouver Chase et... Minute... Pourquoi Curtis n'avait pas l'air d'approuver cette idée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Elle baisse le regard alors je détourne les yeux vers Curtis.

 _\- Ils acceptent de l'aider à condition qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'illégal._

Ma femme me regarde, sans sourire cette fois. Curtis nous laisse seuls et j'attends qu'il soit parti avant de parler à ma femme.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que te mettes en danger._

 _\- Ça va aller... Je te le promets... Je serais prudente._

Je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser, ma langue glissant dans sa bouche sans ménagement. Mon amour passe ses bras autour de mon cou tout en gémissant, elle veut accentuer son baiser mais je la repousse malgré son mécontentement.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Pour ces derniers jours... Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir parlé... De t'avoir repoussé..._

Je pose des baisers sur son coup à chaque bout de phrases que je prononce.

 _\- J'avais peur... Chase m'a rappelé à quel point j'avais déjà perdu... Et que ça... N'était rien comparé à si je vous perdais toi et Lucy..._

 _\- Tu ne nous perdras pas..._

Je colle mon front au sien en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Tu ne le sais pas... Je ne le sais pas... Et j'ai peur... De ne pas être capable de vous protéger... Je t'en pris ne prends pas de risque..._

 _\- Il le faut Oliver... Et tu le sais... Tu étais prêt à faire appel à la Bratva... Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose... S'il te plaît..._

Je ne veux pas, je veux la garder contre moi, près de moi, avec moi.

 _\- J'ai eu mal pendant ces quelques jours tu sais... Je ne t'en veux pas... Je sais que Chase a voulu te briser... Et tu m'as dis qu'il avait réussi..._

Je veux parler mais elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se retirer et de continuer.

 _\- Depuis ce jour... Après l'enterrement de Tommy... Je me suis promis de tout faire pour te garder dans la lumière, pour réparer chacune de tes blessures et je sais que j'y suis arrivée... Je sais que tu es heureux..._

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis !_

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant afin de me faire taire.

 _\- Mais Prometheus... Tu as dis qu'il t'avait brisé... Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué à te maintenir la tête hors de l'eau... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à te réparer..._

Oh merde... C'est ça alors ! Elle a la sensation d'avoir échoué... Tout comme ça m'arrive dès que je la vois pleurer... Je dois vite effacer ces idées de sa tête.

 _\- Je suis heureux... Et je ne t'ai pas menti... Chase a brisé tout ce que j'ai voulu changer depuis quatre ans... Mais jamais il ne brisera ce que nous avons toi et moi... Jamais il ne pourra briser mon amour pou toi... Je suis désolé... D'avoir mis du temps à comprendre... Que peu importe ce qu'il me fera... Tu seras toujours à mes côtés..._

Elle me sourit avant d'essuyer une larme, je ne dis rien, je sais qu'elle est soulagée.

 _\- Je dois le faire Oliver... Pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire... Je dois tenter quelque chose afin de lui prouver que quoi qu'il se passe... Jamais il ne nous brisera... Je t'en pris... Laisse-moi faire..._

Je ne veux pas, mais je connais ma femme et je sais que si je dis non, elle va se braquer et elle le fera quand même. Je ferme les yeux et recule d'un pas sachant que si elle est vêtue ainsi c'est qu'elle doit y aller. Je ne veux pas la voir partir, jamais... J'attends d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner de moi mais elle n'en fait rien, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille, je souris et colle mes lèvres aux siennes... J'espère qu'elle va changer d'avis et rester avec moi mais dans le fond je pense que sa réaction est une façon de me faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, on sera toujours ensemble. Je la colle contre un mur avant de soulever son T-shirt, ses mais reposant sur mes épaules avant de glisser le long de mes nouvelles cicatrices, je n'ai pas mal... Pas physiquement... Elle semble s'en rendre compte car elle me sourit et se penche afin de les embrasser. Je sais que cet enfer avec Chase est loin d'être fini... Mais pour le moment je compte bien profiter de ma femme et de lui prouver que je l'aime encore et encore.

 **Alors là je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous donner la suite la semaine prochaine lol, tout simplement parce que la saison n'est pas finie, donc je dois attendre de la voir afin de coller au plus possible.**

 **Donc vous allez devoir attendre plusieurs semaines, je suis désolée mais ne paniquez pas hein, vous l'aurez, je suis pas du genre à laisser une fic de côté, dès que la saison 5 de Arrow est finie je me mets à l'écriture de ma version !**

 **La semaine prochaine, pas de fic, mais deux OS ^^ j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me voilà comme promis avec le chapitre 9 de cette fic qui, je le sais, est attendue depuis un long moment. Je m'excuse du temps d'attente, mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration. J'ai réussi, ENFIN, et voici donc la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chapitre 09

Explosion de Ténèbres

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans le QG la tête ailleurs, la mission avec Helix a été une vraie catastrophe, j'aurais dû écouter Oliver... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais ? Il a le meilleur instinct qui existe, il savait que ce serait dangereux, qu'ils cachaient bien leur jeu ! Je voulais lui prouver que je prenais de bonnes décisions, mais je crois que ce n'est mon fort... Les larmes me montent aux yeux... Ils ont voulu que je trahisse mon mari... J'ai refusé, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, même pour arrêter Chase, Oliver est tout pour moi, le trahir reviendrait à le perdre et c'est inadmissible.

Hélix lui a fermé ses portes après ça, mais elle s'y attendait... Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal... Elle était à deux doigts de coincer Chase, avec eux elle aurait réussi et leur cauchemar aurait pris fin... Mais elle avait tout fait foirer !

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Je me tourne vers lui, les larmes menaçant de couler, j'aurais pu le retrouver, mais j'ai échoué... Je lui ai demandé de me faire confiance et je n'ai pas réussi... Il s'approche et pose une main sur ma joue, essuyant une larme qui a coulé au passage.

 _\- On trouvera un autre moyen... On a toujours réussi jusque là..._

 _\- Je voulais y arriver..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je suis fier de toi..._

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en ressort une clé USB que j'ai trouvé où se trouvait Hélix avant leur disparition... Non, avant leur fuite.

 _\- Je n'ai que ça... Et je ne sais même pas si ça va nous aider..._

Oliver la prend et l'enfonce dans la prise USB de l'ordinateur avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

Le programme se lance, j'observe tout ce qui se passe, j'attends qu'on ait un résultat quand enfin un bip sonne, je me rapproche et tente de découvrir ce que c'est. Non, ce n'est pas possible !

 _\- Impossible..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je me tourne vers mon mari, inquiète.

 _\- Chase... Il est ici._

Un bruit se fait ressentir au niveau de l'ordinateur, Oliver semble se douter de quelque chose, il me prend le bras et tente de me pousser, mais une explosion retentit nous envoyant tout deux au loin.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je ressens une légère douleur au niveau de la tête, mais ça va c'est supportable, je regarde près de moi si je vois mon mari, il n'est pas là ! Je tente de me redresser, incapable de prononcer un mot quand je me rends compte que je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes. Et merde... Cette explosion était sans doute à ondes électromagnétique, ça a bousillé la puce que j'ai à l'intérieur de mon corps.

 _\- Félicity !_

Oliver ! Il va bien, je souris, je suis rassurée, je lui signale ma présence et il arrive vers moi, je vois sur son visage qu'il est soulagé. Il n'a pas le temps de me prendre dans ses bras que je lui rappelle que Chase est ici, il me demande de ne pas bouger, il va encore se sentir coupable quand il va savoir que je ne peux pas bouger... Je pense que Curtis pourra tout régler assez vite, mais Oliver a du mal à oublier cette culpabilité.

Mon mari revient vers moi au bout de quelques minutes en me disant que tout va bien, je lui explique ce qu'était cette explosion et lui dis que je ne sens plus mes jambes... Comme je le pensais, je vois à son regard qu'il se sent coupable.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouve à soigner mon mari, il a voulu atteindre la cage d'ascenseur mais est tombé et s'est blessé, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, mais il est têtu quand il s'y met. Je suis en colère, je commence à en avoir assez qu'il se mette en danger aussi facilement. Il n'y a pas de raison, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres solutions.

 _\- Je vais bien..._

 _\- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es blessé et je suis certaine que tu aurais pu l'éviter !_

Ma gorge se serre, je n'aime pas quand il est blessé et ça à l'air sérieux... Il ne me répond pas en plus, est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'éviter comme je le pense ? Je ne sais, mais merde Oliver pourquoi es-tu aussi imprudent ?

Nous sommes ici depuis un long moment, on ne peut pas faire grand chose, Oliver est blessé, on essaye de sortir mais ce n'est pas évident.

 _\- Je... T'ai caché quelques chose..._

Je fronce les sourcils, d'une parce qu'il me dit qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit sur je ne sais quoi et de deux, j'entends à sa voix, qu'il ne va pas bien du tout... Je ne peux toujours pas marcher, je ne peux pas l'aider...

 _\- Quand Chase m'a séquestré... Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait peur... Je ne voulais pas t'en parler... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Surtout qu'il a déjà failli nous séparer... Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de te perdre..._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure comme s'il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue de parler, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger les jambes... Oliver, je t'en pris, ne dis rien.

 _\- Chase a dit... Qu'il allait retrouver William... Il veut me briser et il sait qu'en s'en prenant à mes enfants... Il y parviendra... Je ne voulais te le dire et que tu prennes conscience de ce qu'il était capable de faire... Je ne voulais pas que tu partes en emmenant Lucy... Mais je me dis... Que tu devrais le faire... Vous êtes en danger près de moi..._

Je me sens compressée à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai la sensation d'être écartelée en mille morceau, il a l'air de souffrir... Et pire, il me dit de m'éloigner de lui, avec notre fille !

 _\- Jamais je ne ferais ça Oliver... Jamais !_

 _\- Tu devrais... Si tu partais sans jamais me dire où tu allais... Personne ne vous retrouvera... Pas même moi, vous seriez en sécurité Lucy et toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi pour vous garder en sécurité... Je vous aime, plus que tout... Mais vous seriez mieux sans moi..._

Alors là, ça suffit, je ne veux pas qu'il continue de dire ces conneries !

 _\- Je t'arrête Oliver, jamais je ne partirais ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité qu'avec toi ! Lucy n'a jamais été en danger, on ne nous l'a jamais enlevé, elle n'a jamais été blessée, rien ! Tu es le meilleur des pères..._

Il veut parler, mais je ne le laisse pas faire, je ne veux pas qu'il continue de me dire ces conneries !

 _\- Je vais retrouver William, je ferais tout ce que tu je peux pour ça... Je te le promets... Mais il faut que tu comprennes une fois pour toute que je t'aime et que jamais je ne te quitterais... J'ai vécu quatre ans avec toi... On a eu des hauts et des bas, mais je ne changerais de vie pour rien au monde..._

Mes sanglots meurent dans ma voix, je déteste qu'il parle ainsi, je veux tellement qu'il finisse par comprendre que je l'aime et que jamais je ne le quitterais, je pensais que c'était le cas depuis le temps, mais je me suis trompée... Une fois toute cette histoire finie, je vais devoir lui parler.

Je le vois faiblir et s'écrouler contre le mur, non ! Je rampe vers lui du mieux que je peux tout en l'appelant, il ne me répond pas. Non, je t'en pris Oliver, ne me fais pas ça ! Ne me quitte pas ! Je l'appelle encore et encore, je lui demande de revenir, mais il n'en fait rien, ses yeux restent fermés, je vois sa poitrine se soulever, il respire... Oliver, je t'en pris, réveille-toi, ne me quitte pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Oliver a repris connaissance et on essaye de sortir, je ne sais pas d'où lui sort cette force incroyable, il me porte sur son dos, pourtant je vois bien qu'il a du mal. Je lui ai dis de me laisser, qu'il viendrait me chercher plus tard, mais il a refusé. Je n'ai pas insisté, je sais que ça sert à rien de le faire, quand il a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis.

C'est ainsi que je l'aime.

Je traverse le couloir de l'hôpital sur mes deux jambes, Curtis a réparer ma puce après qu'ils nous aient sauvés, Lyla a beau m'avoir dit que mon mari va bien, je suis inquiète. Son cœur s'est arrêté, pendant quelques secondes seulement, mais il s'est arrêté, si je n'avais pas eu l'adrénaline, il serait mort. Je l'aurais perdu.

Je rentre dans la chambre et soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il est assis dans son lit, il me sourit et tend la main vers moi. Je n'attends pas et cours vers lui en me jetant dans ses bras. Il passe ses bras autour de mon corps et enfouie une main dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Je vais bien... Tout va bien._

 _\- Ne me refais jamais ça... J'ai cru te perdre..._

Il ne dit rien, pose un baiser dans mes cheveux et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Et toi ça va ? Tes jambes ?_

 _\- Curtis a réparé la puce... C'est temporaire, il va faire des améliorations... Mais je vais bien._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler, me souvenant de son cœur qui s'est arrêté, de sa blessure et tout le reste... Je n'ai jamais été aussi près de le perdre qu'aujourd'hui, je comprends ce qu'il ressent quand un enfoiré nous menace, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, pas à ce point, mais là je l'ai vu mourir, pendant une seconde seulement, mais je sais ce qu'il ressent. Il a peur de nous perdre, de se sentir impuissant comme je l'ai été quand il s'est effondré... Je comprends enfin sa peur et son désir de vouloir nous protéger qui m'ont toujours semblé démesuré...

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

Un autre baiser se pose dans mes cheveux.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Depuis le début, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu exagérais quand tu disais vouloir nous protéger... Mais quand je t'ai vu... Presque mort... J'ai su, que moi aussi je veux te protéger... Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt... Pardonne-moi..._

Il me serre encore plus contre lui, mes larmes coulent, il ne dit rien, se contente de caresser mes cheveux et de me bercer afin que je me calme.

 _\- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse Oliver..._

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux..._

Je renifle en essuyant mes yeux sur le drap.

 _\- Si tu me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je parte... Je le ferais... Je ne veux pas... Mais je ferais ce que tu me demandes..._

Il me fait me redresser un petit peu et me fait le regarder.

 _\- Promets-moi juste... De ne jamais oublier que tu n'es pas seul... Je suis là, Lucy est là... On sera toujours là pour toi... Même si nous sommes loin._

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de me faire signe de me rapprocher.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez... Si je dois vous mettre en sécurité, je demanderais à Lyla... Je ne veux pas que vous me quittiez, j'ai besoin de vous... C'est contre toute rationalité, mais je veux vous avoir près de moi... C'est comme ça que je suis plus fort..._

Il me serre plus fort contre lui et je m'allonge sur son torse, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au sommeil, Théa est avec Lucy, je sais que je devrais aller la chercher, je veux voir mon bébé, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre, que j'ai besoin d'un petit moment seule avec mon mari.

Je souris en voyant Lucy étendue dans son lit, sa peluche serrée contre elle, elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans nos vies, Oliver et moi on ne lui dit rien, elle est jeune, elle a le droit d'avoir une enfance normale. Je sens les bras de mon mari qui m'enlace avec tendresse, je souris et me laisse aller à son étreinte. Depuis quelques jours tout est paisible, Chase s'est laissé arrêté, tout va pour le mieux.

 _\- Merci pour cette soirée mon amour, ça m'a fait du bien._

 _\- De rien, je voulais que malgré tout, on célèbre ton anniversaire._

 _\- C'était parfait._

Je me retourne dans ses bras alors qu'Oliver referme la porte de la chambre de Lucy.

 _\- J'ai parlé à Théa... Quand tout sera fini... Elle veut bien garder Lucy quelques jours, afin qu'on parte juste tout les deux._

 _\- Seulement toi et moi ? Tu penses qu'on peut ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas ?_

Il me sourit et pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Si, j'adorerais... Mais rappelle-toi la fois où on a voulu une soirée rien qu'à nous... On a abrégé car Lucy nous manquait... Alors quelques jours..._

 _\- On essaiera, et si ça ne fonctionne pas... On rentrera._

 _\- Ok... On essaiera._

Je me mets à rire alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève afin de me guider dans notre chambre. Je referme la porte du pied, il me conduit au lit et me dépose avec délicatesse.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis con ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté ? Pourquoi je lui ai dis de partir rejoindre la planque de Lyla ? Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle serait près de moi, avec Lucy, je les protégerais... Mais là ma femme a disparu et je ne sais pas quoi faire... Comment est-ce que je vais la retrouver ? Lucy est avec Lyla, je suis rassuré à ce niveau là, on ne voulait pas la faire partir de nouveau, mais avec Lyla, notre fille est en sécurité, je le sais.

J'aurais dû être plus prudent, nos amis ont tous été enlevé en quelques jours, j'aurais dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer ! Je regarde la voiture renversée, il y a du sang... Pas beaucoup... Mais suffisamment pour que je sache que ma femme et John sont blessés.

 _\- Oliver, on doit les retrouver ! Il a ta sœur !_

Je me tourne violemment vers Malcolm.

 _\- Il a aussi ma femme et mon fils !_

Le trajet jusqu'au QG se fait dans le silence, je sais ce que je dois faire pour retrouver ma femme et mes amis. Une fois là bas, je contacte Lyla afin de la prévenir, elle est inquiète, je l'entends à sa voix, elle me demande de tout faire pour retrouver son mari et je lui demande de tout faire pour protéger ma fille. Je ne veux pas que Lucy sache ce qu'il se passe, elle est si petite, elle ne doit pas se douter que sa maman est en danger. Je ferme les yeux après avoir raccroché et tente de lutter contre les larmes, je ne dois pas flancher, pas maintenant, ils ont besoin de moi.

Quelques heures plus tard nous posons le pied sur Lian Yu, dire que j'avais juré ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici, mais ce monstre de Chase a prit ma femme, mon fils et tout mes amis. J'ai demandé à Slade de nous aider et à mon grand étonnement, il a accepté, je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'y arriverais pas seul, je n'ai aucune confiance en Merlyn et Nyssa veut se charger de sa sœur. C'est sa seule demande, elle accepte de m'aider, je peux lui accorder ça.

Quand je vois ma femme dans cette cage, mon cœur se serre, elle est là, elle va bien. Je cours vers elle et ouvre la porte, elle se redresse et vient me serrer contre elle. J'ai vu qu'elle était blessée, mais ça a l'air d'aller, j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et respire son odeur, c'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Je me sens coupable même si je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Elle se recula de moi et pose une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Lucy... Est-ce qu'il a..._

 _\- Elle va bien, elle est avec Lyla... Tout va bien._

Félicity soupire de soulagement et se blottit contre moi, elle voit Slade mais ne dit rien, elle doit se dire que je n'avais pas le choix. Je caresse ses cheveux tout en posant un baiser sur son front. Je vais devoir retrouver William, il a besoin de moi. J'éloigne Félicity de moi et je vais m'assurer que ma sœur va bien.

Je suis inquiet, je ne peux pas le nier, mon fils est quelque part sur cette foutue île, je dois aller le retrouver, mais je ne veux pas laisser Félicity, je ne le peux pas... J'ai la sensation que si je la laisse, je vais la perdre. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, je ne le supporterais pas. Je suis rassuré de savoir que Lucy est en sécurité avec Lyla, mais mon amour compte tout autant et je ne veux pas prendre de risque... J'en suis incapable... Pourtant William est ici, il n'a pas demandé à être mêlé à tout ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je regarde tout le monde, ils semblent inquiet, même si personne ne le montre.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Une main se pose sur mon bras, je me tourne et souris en voyant mon amour, elle me sourit et me fait signe de la suivre. Je le fais sans attendre et on se retrouve loin de tout le monde.

 _\- Retrouve William... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

 _\- Je..._

Elle s'approcha et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser sans attendre, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir embrassé depuis des semaines tant elle m'a manqué et pourtant ça ne fait que quelques jours. Je veux la serrer contre moi, mais elle me repousse en souriant.

 _\- C'est ton fils... Il a besoin de toi... Retrouve-le... On se retrouvera bientôt._

 _\- Je dois te protéger..._

 _\- Tu l'as fais... Tu nous as sortis de là, je vais bien. Retrouve ton fils... Et si tout va bien... Tu pourras me le présenter cette fois... Je suis sûre que Lucy adorerait rencontrer son grand frère._

Elle sourit, moi aussi, je me penche et effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Elle a raison, je dois retrouver mon fils.

 _\- Je t'aime... Fais attention à toi Oliver..._

 _\- Je te le promets... Je t'aime aussi._

On rejoins nos amis, je leur demande de rejoindre l'avion de Chase et de tout faire afin de quitter cette île. J'embrasse ma femme une dernière fois sous les yeux de tout le monde puis je les regarde s'éloigner avant que Slade ne s'approche de moi.

 _\- Tu es marié ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Et tu as un fils... Si je m'attendais à ça !_

 _\- J'ai aussi une fille Slade... On a une fille avec Félicity... Lucy a trois ans..._

Il me regarde, faisant les calculs dans sa tête.

 _\- Donc... Elle était enceinte quand..._

 _\- Oui... J'ai réussi à les mettre en sécurité toutes les deux._

 _\- Tu me surprendras toujours gamin._

Il fait quelques pas afin de les suivre, je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je dois lui demander une dernière chose.

 _\- Protège-la... Je t'en supplie... Fais tout pour la garder en sécurité._

Il hoche la tête, je le remercie et le regarde s'éloigner afin de les rejoindre. J'espère qu'il tiendra parole et qu'il fera tout pour que je retrouve ma femme. Je cours en direction de la plage, je suis sûre que Chase va quitter cette île et que William est avec lui. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te retrouver, tout ira bien, j'espère que cette fois, ta mère me donnera la chance de faire partie de ta vie. Je cours de plus en plus vite, le bateau s'en va, je fonce sur le ponton et saute à bord. J'ai réussi. Je suis sur le bateau.

Chase sort de la cabine et je commence à me battre avec lui, j'ai le dessus et j'arrive à le mettre KO, je suis sur le point de l'achever quand mon amour me dit que si je le tue, l'île explosera et qu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter l'avion, Chase l'a saboté. Mon cœur se met à batte de plus en plus vite, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça... Ma femme... J'ai laissé ma femme sur cette île ! Comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Chase fait sortir William de la cabine, il le menace de son arme, je veux le tuer, je veux le faire souffrir mais je ne peux pas ! Il me demande de choisir... Mon fils... Ou ma femme et mes amis... Comment peut-il faire ça ? Je ne peux pas choisir... C'est impossible ! Je baisse mon arc et lui tire dans la jambe avant de faire venir William près de moi. Je le serre contre moi, il va bien et nos amis sont sur l'île, tout va bien... Dieu merci. Mon fils est contre moi, je le protège de Chase, je refuse qu'il le touche.

Chase sort une arme et la pointe sur sa tête avant de se tuer...

 _\- Non !_

Je me tourne vers l'île et la voit exploser... Félicity... Mon amour... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Je ne peux pas le croire... Et pourtant l'île explose, j'ai l'impression que le temps ralenti, je tiens mon fils contre moi... Alors que ma femme est là bas et que je ne suis pas certain de la revoir un jour. William et moi sommes sur ce bateau, tout les deux... A regarder cette île briser nos vies à jamais.

 **Ne me détestez pas, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de finir ainsi afin de ne pas empiéter sur la saison suivante, de même que je ne pouvais pas trop parler d'Hélix pour la même raison.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il n'a pas été simple a écrire, lâchez vos reviews surtout !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
